Love and Marriage
by InvaderHope6
Summary: It all started when the two men were in College together. One thing turned into another...Now, everything has changed. Not only for the banished Irken or the former Paranormal Investigator but for his family too! And when things take an unexpected turn...
1. Strawberries and Chocolate

**What's this? _Another _ZADR! But of course Xp**

**I decided after my last series of heartbreak and drama that Zim needed a small break ^^' **

**So yeah, I thought this nice little story (which shouldn't be too long and should be easy to write when I get the chance) would be a nice way to keep the masses entertained while I sort out 'Sun Flowers'. I have no idea what's happening with that story anymore X(**

**So, enjoy. Review too...those are nice. I only continue writing stories like this when there's an interest :p**

**Oh, and I'll add warnings when they're needed.**

**Oh, and I know things aren't making perfect sense just yet. But I promise they will as the story goes on :) Promise**

* * *

The knife came down with a thwack.

Zim sighed as he began cutting the veg, watching it carefully to make sure a carrot end didn't shoot from under the blade and hit the floor like it usually did.

Tonight, he decided he'd be bold and make some winter soup. He had been on Earth for a good thirteen years now and was only now, after all this time, finally getting adjusted to the human lifestyle and food. Out of most of the vegetables he had, he enjoyed carrots and squash. The other veg, he was…okay with, but really wasn't going to force himself to eat it.

Meat was a huge no-no to him. He attempted to have it once and was sick for a month. Eggs were also on the list of things to avoid. It didn't make him very ill, he just didn't enjoy it very much.

He picked the board up and poured all the veg within into a pot, using the knife to slide those few stubborn strays in. He gave another sigh. He was really sighing a lot today. He was so bored and just needed something more to do. He felt very energetic today and making dinner really wasn't releasing much of his energy.

Zim didn't have a job. He tried his hand at working once after he eventually left college but was soon fired for consecutively insulting the customers at the restaurant he was a bus boy at. He now spent his days cooking at home, going shopping when he felt like it and working busily in the labs below the household. He really had gotten into his inventions over the years and found it a way to keep busy. But today, even that wasn't helping his built-up energy.

Zim's body tensed as two arms gently wrapped around his hips, "So…how has my favourite alien's day been?"

Zim gave Dib a look as the human hugged him from behind, giving him a sly look. Zim relaxed, giving the spikey-haired man a look, "I see you got through the security system again. I'll rework it after dinner."

Dib pulled away going to stand next to his former enemy, "Yeah, you do that, sweetie."

"Don't call me that," Zim mumbled moving towards the spice cabinet, away from Dib. Dib leant against the black marble counter top, folding his arms, "I smell soup."

"Glad to see your sense organs are still working, Dib-human."

"What sort of soup are we having?"

"A Winter soup," Zim sprinkled a pinch of cinnamon into the thickening liquid.

"But it's not Winter. It's only Autumn."

Zim gave him a harsh look, Dib gave him a grin.

The two sat together in the Membrane dining room across from one another, digging into the soup with a few slices of bread. Zim's leg bounced on the dark carpet under the table. Dib looked up at the bored look on the alien's face, "You've been very quiet this evening. You okay?"

Zim looked up at Dib for a moment, before looking back down as he mumbled, "Just been a very slow day."

Dib gave a look and stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He had to admit, it was a very cold day. Winter was creeping in quite fast this year. He decided tomorrow he'd swop his usual leather coat with the thermal heated leather coat for work.

Zim looked up at Dib, an exhale escaping his lips once more, "How was work today?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Dib now looked bored.

His lifelong dream of becoming a Paranormal Investigator didn't work out the way he planned it to. He was surrounded by morons who found him annoying and often picked on him. So, he quit that job and went to work at helping human kind in a different way. He was a doctor at the local hospital. All those years of studying alien anatomy and having a man of science like his dad in the household really made passing medical school quite easy.

Dib gave a small grin. Zim gave him a look, "And that?"

"A mother came in today. She slipped and broke her wrist…"

"And you find her pain funny, right?" Zim gave him a smirk. Dib sighed, "No. She had a cute little son."

"Oh, is that all?" Zim looked bored once more and went back to the soup.

Dib looked down, feeling his cheeks go red. He wanted to discuss with Zim the story of how that little boy was being cheeky with him and demanding that his mom be fixed immediately. Dib found it the cutest thing and it made him really think about kids.

But he knew Zim didn't care. He knew Zim was never interested in children, unless it involved kids getting hurt or disfigured in some way.

Dib loved kids. And he knew Zim didn't. That was just the way it was between the two.

Zim looked up, "What's wrong with your face?"

Dib looked up, his face going redder. He smiled sheepishly, "It's just warm in here."

"It's predicted to be minus 2 tonight. What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Dib looked away, still blushing. Zim gave the human a relaxed look, reaching across and holding onto Dib's hand. Dib looked back at the slightly concerned alien, "You can tell me."

"I just…this is a nice soup," Dib smiled, knowing that diversion would get Zim to change the subject.

And Zim did, if only for Dib's sake, "Your sister called today."

Dib didn't expect that, "Gaz?"

Zim looked at him in surprise, "You do only have one sister, right?"

"What did she want?"

"She wouldn't say. You know she doesn't like me very much. She just said you need to call her and hung up."

Dib hadn't heard from his sister since the wedding. Why would she want to talk with him all of a sudden?

"I'll call her in the morning," he scraped up the last bit of soup as Zim sat back in his seat, just having finished his.

"So, Dib-human. What are we doing tomorrow, seeing as you have the morning off?" Zim folded his arms.

"Well, anything you want to do," Dib said with a smile, placing the bowl further in front of him as he rested his arms on the table, leaning forward.

"Well, seeing as whenever you're at home, we spend time lounging about the living room, watching Mysterious Mysteries reruns," Zim said in spite. Dib gave a laugh, "Is there any better way to spend a Saturday morning?"

Zim grunted and looked up, staring at the ceiling as his legs still bounced. Maybe he should go for a run around the block.

Dib gave him a warm smile, "We can go out tomorrow. Have breakfast at a café, go shopping for some new winter clothes for us and then go for a walk by the lake in the park."

Zim looked back down, giving Dib a small smile, "Now that's more like it."

They both sat straight as a ringing hit the airwaves. It was the phone, ruining the moment the two seemed to be having. Dib stood, "I'll get it."

Zim stood as well, clearing the table for dessert.

"Hello? Dib speaking."

"Who else would it be?" an annoyed female voice rang on the line, "Besides that stupid alien you seem to like so much, you pinhead?"

Dib gave the phone a look, "Hi Gaz. This is quite a feat. You calling me twice in one day? Huh, I'd better watch out for flying pigs."

"Shut it. Look, I need to see you tomorrow morning," Gaz said in an irritated voice.

Dib gave an angered look, "You don't write or call me in four years and expect me to just do as you say when you suddenly ask of me?"

"Dib, you know it wouldn't be important if I…"

"You're not pregnant again?" Dib said in wonder, the thought just entering his mind. He could hear his sister growl on the other side, "Just be at the Corner Shop Café tomorrow!"

She hung up. Dib gave the phone a look, before putting it back, "Well, that was weird."

He went to sit back down at the dinner table, placing his hands behind his head as Zim worked on dessert in the kitchen, "So, sweetie. What's for dessert?"

Zim walked in, carrying three bowls awkwardly, "Well, seeing as _someone_ hasn't been shopping for the household lately, we don't really have much for dessert. So this is just things I think we're supposed to throw together or something."

Dib looked at the bowls of strawberries, chocolate sauce and some whipped cream out of a can. His eyebrows rose, "Oooh, looks good."

"Don't make fun of me, human. I saw this on TV," Zim mentioned, picking up a strawberry as he gave it a weird look. He usually put some cake on a plate for dessert for them, but this he knew Dib would grate him for.

Dib gave him a smile as he took the strawberry out his hand, "I wasn't making fun of you."

He dipped it in the chocolate sauce before dipping it into some whipped cream and placing it near Zim's mouth, "I'm just surprised by the choice of menu."

Zim gave the dripping fruity dessert a look before taking a bite, licking his lips, "Hmm."

"And?"

"Not bad," he said, wiping a small drip of cream from the side of his lips, "Makes a change from the boring pastries you pick up for us."

Dib dipped a strawberry for himself. He was used to the constant insults by now, "I'll keep that in mind next time we go shopping."

As Zim and Dib began finishing off the last few strawberries in the bowl, both resting their heads on their hands in boredom, they both looked at one another.

Something felt weird between the two tonight. Zim felt weird in particular.

The insults were normal. In fact, they both seemed to be holding back on them tonight in all honesty.

But Zim felt very strange tonight. His body felt very warm. His legs wouldn't stop shaking. His spooch was tying in nervous knots. And his skin…his body…everything…he was carving something. Oh, how he needed something.

But what?

He had never felt like this before in the four years he had been living with Dib. In the six years they had been actual friends, sharing an apartment during college. So what was so different about today? Now that the human and him were in the same room, the energy and heat he was feeling seemed to be getting worse.

Dib held the chocolate bowl at a tilt, getting that last bit of chocolate on the edge. He really hated wasting good food. He placed the chocolate-laced strawberry into his mouth and gave a happy sigh of content. What a lovely end to a good meal. Zim looked at him as Dib closed his eyes, noting the small drip of chocolate on the side of his mouth as he chewed down the juicy fruit. Zim stood quickly going over to the human, causing Dib to sit straight as his eyes opened, "What's wrong?"

Zim stood in front of the human, giving him a small smile, leaning in for a kiss. Dib closed his eyes again, trying to hold back the smile he was feeling. Zim pulled away, giving Dib a sly look, "You make such a mess when you eat."

"Best way to lure you over here, huh?" Dib smirked, giving his love an interested look.

Dib stood, thinking that was the end of it and preparing to go and sit in the lounge to finish up some case files. But Zim wasn't done with him yet and pushed him right back down into his seat, "Na-uh."

Dib gave Zim a look, "Na-uh, what?"

"I'm not done with you yet," Zim said sly.

"There's more? You go as far as kissing me and that's on a good night and when I've bribed you with something," Dib said as he folded his arms and crossed his legs.

Zim leant in quite closely, giving Dib a determined, scary look, "Oh, so much more."

Dib gave a look, completely taken off guard as Zim leant in for a more powerful kiss.

When Zim pulled away, Dib stared wide-eyes at Zim, "Oh."


	2. Flashback : College Days

**Hello all :p It has been a while. Sorry, school is murder DX  
Okay, I am here to add a new chapter and whatnot. Glad to see you guys is enjoying it :D I apologize in advance for my terrible spelling and grammatic errors ^^' Should have been a warning at the beginning of the book**

**So, UPDATE TIME!**

_**This is a cool flashback (these happen quite often in this story) that will explain some of your confusedness towards the story...but not by much cause a lot will be revealed later...**_

_**...**_

_**it's still a cool chapter to read though :p**_

* * *

Zim and I have been enemies for years. Since I was a young kid, I've always been obsessed…no, that's too negative a word. I've been…overly excited…yeah, that's a bit better, about the Paranormal. About things science simply cannot comprehend. And having a real live alien in my school for me to take over to the labs for autopsy…well, that was too good an opportunity to pass up.

The years of chasing Zim and having him caught once or twice only for him to escape. Or having evidence to send in to the Swollen Eyeball, but having his idiotic robot ruin it in some way. These years almost seemed to fly by. And when it came time to go to college, I wonder what would become of him. Would he follow me? I hoped he would. Even though two years after having Zim on Earth, I began to realize he was a bit of a moron and didn't seem capable of taking over the world at any point, there was always the off chance he would accidently do it.

True to Zim form, Zim was accepted (somehow) into the same university I was planning to attend. This was perfect! And his dorm was only a few doorways away from mine. Even better! Zim would certainly slip up in some way or form and it would be all over for him.

I remembered seeing him in the lecturing hall the first day here at the University. Paranormal Studies was not offered here, something I think my dad planned for in all honesty, so I was forced to take Medical Sciences and Physics instead. Zim, in his attempt to keep an eye on me, took the same subjects. What a retard. No way in hell will he be able to keep up with us.

Zim had changed his normal alien uniform slightly, in his attempt to fit in further. His awful disguise remained. The thing I found most bizarre about him now was his height. He was short for years. I remember being back in the final year of High School and seeing this shrimpy looking green skinned character stalk the old school hallways.

But now, he was the same height as me! I first suspected maybe something about being on Earth changed his make-up in a way to help him survive. This was proven wrong when GIR mentioned to me once that Zim just did that to himself through some strange mutation formula in order to better fit in for college. Figures.

Zim still hated me. And dammit, I still hated him. We got into frequent fights in college, evens starting a full on war in the lunchroom one day. We both nearly got expelled over it, but my dad managed to convince the Head Master it was an accident. I have this strange feeling he might have been using some mind control device thing on the Head Master…not too sure.

Yes. Zim and I were always going to be enemies. No matter what…

Or so I thought.

Zim went screaming down the columned hallway one afternoon. I looked up from my Medical Journal, sitting in the garden just outside the college. Zim stumbled down the cobble stairway in front of me, a crowd of football jocks right behind him, water guns in hand. Zim's skin was still sensitive to water. God, it was hilarious to use that weakness against him. But today, the jocks were being merciless. Zim hit the stone in agony, more bruises and blood drowning him than the stinging burns he was getting from being wet. I gave a look, wondering what had happened for the jocks to beat the living shit out of the moronic alien. Zim tried pushing himself up as the four jocks stopped behind him, laughing. Zim fell back down, his jaw hitting the edge of the stair, giving a sickening crack. He howled in utter strain, me giving a look as my eyes squinted. That had got to have hurt.

The jocks laughed as their sides split. This was beyond funny. Picking on the weaklings in college was what these boneheads lived for. And today, Zim was on the hit list. But this was no ordinary pummelling. This was more serious. The boys were out to seriously injure the poor alien. It was perhaps because he was the least popular person in the school. Because he was not well liked by most. Because of how he would constantly insult the football team. Looks like they had had enough of it and sent their three toughest men to teach Zim a new meaning for the word pain.

One of the men kicked Zim hard from the side, knocking the alien onto his back. Zim's eyes shot open as he moaned, trying to hold back the throat ripping screams his mind was demanding to be let free. His body was being broken by these brutes and he all his medical supplies was at his base fifty five miles away from the college. Damn, the alien was in trouble now.

"So, nerd. Ready to be crowned out Most Broken Retard of the week?" the other two said as they neared him and their Neanderthal friends.

Zim looked at them, holding back the pain filled tears in his eyes. He coughed as blood ruptured from his mouth.

"We'll take that as a yes!"

They all tackled him they would the stuffed dummies they practised on. And those dummies were trashed by the time they were done with them. I could see Zim's legs twitch and his fingers scrap against the stone as he tried to get away.

And something within me, that little bit of humanity I suppose, felt bad for him. Zim is my enemy. He always will be. And God, how I love to see him in pain, getting what he deserves. But this? This wasn't right. I've been victim to a numerous amount of bullying in my lifetime, but this looked like murder from the way those jocks were beating him. Damn steroid filled jocks!

I was not going to just watch and let this go on. If anyone was going to get Zim back for messing with the human race, it was going to be me, dammit!

I stood from where I as was sitting and threw the journal at one of the jocks. He gave an angry Bull sort of look and turned to see the crazed maniac with a death wish who threw that…and saw me.

"Leave the freak. We've got a new target, men!" he howled.

The three still pummelling Zim listened to their boss man and abandoned the alien, coming after me.

I jumped from my bench and went running, the jocks just behind me. Zim lay there, passed out as green blood dripped from various parts of his body.

I would come back for him later…if I felt like it…or if I was still alive. I had half a plan at this point in time, the main part of it being run as fast as my weak legs could!

Because of all those years of chasing after Zim, I was pretty damn fast, and these rather flabby jocks were struggling to keep up. But they were out for my blood now and a little bit of exhaustion wasn't going to stop them.

I took a sharp corner, heading straight for the field. I was praying my guess was right. Please…let my guess be right! PLEASE!

YES!

I shot through the field, my lungs burning now as the jocks began catching up. But their pace slowed to that of a snail as I continued to shot forwards. The jocks changed their direction and completely forgot about me.

Today was Tuesday…the day the cheerleaders are out on the field practising for the up incoming Regionals.

And those meatheads lived to impress the beautiful woman on our team.

With their attention and overall chase stopped for the moment, I took a shortcut under the stands we cheered our sports teams on and headed back to the stairway, not a scrap on me. After all these years, I had become a pro at avoiding injures now. Maybe I'll write a book one day.

Zim lay completely unconscious on the varying coloured stone stairway, his body looking like it had been through a wood chipper.

I knelt down, wondering whether or not to help him. I didn't really want to. I mean, it was Zim we were talking about here. He was probably about to wake up and start attacking me for some unknown reason.

But I must admit, I've never seen him this injured before. I've seen his eyes popped out of his head. I've seen him underneath that space ship of his.

Yet this was different. He was completely destroyed.

I sighed, knowing this was an idiotic idea and placed one of his arms over my shoulder, picking him up and taking him over to my room.

First Aid was the first thing I learnt while doing medicine here. Today, it didn't seem to be enough. Zim needed stitches. He needed his knees, jaw and shoulder to be popped back into place. He needed an entire case of bandages to stop the bleeding, let alone secure the alien's broken ribs and one of his ankles.

And after two hours of hard work, he look like a broken doll wrapped up here and there when a child tries to keep her favourite toy in one piece, even though it's beyond repair.

With nothing more I could do, I took him over to his room (I had stolen his key once and made a clone for myself) and left him to rest on his bed. That was all I really could do for him at that point in time.

And that night, I did not sleep, my mind foolishly wondering how the alien was. Wondering if I should go and see how he was doing. Wondering if he would survive. Wondering if I'd ever have him chase after me.

When my mind eventually shut up and my eyes shut for about an hour, I was awakened by a small knock on my door.

I groaned, not happy about being woken up, but managed to throw my legs over the bed in an effort, going to tell the stranger by my door to go away.

I unlocked the door, rubbing my eyes as I stood in my stripped boxers and loose T-shirt and opened it up, looking at the college student before me. My eyes shot open as a drained looking Zim stood before me.

"Zim?" my voice muttered.

Zim looked displeased as he stood before me. He gave a look, his voice broken and his words coming out in an almost gibberish, his broken jaw not helping, "You made a foolish mistake helping me today instead of leaving me to die, Dib-Worm! So, when I take over you pathetic species, they will blame you for your foolish error! And I will both laugh at you and thank you for supporting the Irken cause!"

With that, he hobbled back over to his room.

I gave a strange look to myself as I watched him, "I think that's his way of thanking me."

* * *

**Yeah...I could see Zim doing that (3**

**R&R all! And I will see you during the weekend...if I'm alive X_X**


	3. You're too good for Me

**Hello all :) Updating time today. I managed to write quite a few chapters today! I am very proud of myself (sorta...kinda didn't finish off homework but oh well) :D **

**Off we go...**

* * *

"That was…God, I don't know what that was."

Dib lay there, his arm over his forehead as that goofy grin remained across his face. Zim, who was lying next to him in the human's bed with both hands behind his head, looked at the red faced human, "Was it that bad?"

Dib looked at him, sensing the sarcasm in the alien's voice, "Simply awful."

"Well, then," Zim said in a fake disappointment, looking up at the ceiling, "I guess we just won't do that ever again."

Dib looked over at Zim in a slight panic. Zim gave him a side grin. Dib grunted in a false annoyance, looking up as well as the two closed their eyes.

Zim and Dib had been married for four years now. And never before have they done _that_! Not even on their wedding night. Zim proclaimed in a fierce anger that he would never be in the same bed as the human, let alone…

This changed over the years, of course. Every now and then, Zim would sit in bed with a good book and read while waiting for Dib to come home from his late shifts at the hospital. He would spend the rest of the evening chatting to the half-awake human, talking about anything the two felt like. Because Zim didn't sleep (it was apparently beneath an Irken to waste precious time sleeping), when Dib eventually nodded off, he would go back to reading with Dib sleeping next to him or would go and get an early start on breakfast.

But tonight was a new story all together. Dib had always wondered what it would be like. He remembered kissing Zim for the first time. It was a strange sensation. Irkens seemed to have sweet kisses and he only did it because he and Zim were drunk out of their gourds on the night…but as their relationship got more serious and kissing seemed more effortless, he began enjoying it.

He felt awkward for asking Zim if they would ever go further and Zim felt even more out of place when he was asked it. But he recovered quickly and told Dib he had no interest in it as mating on Irk was practically forbidden. Dib understood (not wanting to cause tension so early on in their relationship) and said he wouldn't bring it up again.

So he was quite taken back that Zim suddenly made a move. Especially after he was so put offish tonight. But Dib was not going to argue with what just happened. He was in too much of a bliss to do so. And felt as though he were drifting off into a happy sort of sleep.

"Dib."

Dib squished his closed eyes, his mind not prepared to start a conversation right now with Zim. He sighed, his eyes still shut, "Mmm hmm?"

"Who called earlier? I forgot to ask."

Dib's eyes opened quickly, but softened, "You already know, don't you?"

Zim nodded, turning to face him as his shining ruby eyes opened, "What did she want?"

"She mentioned going to see her for coffee or something stupid like that."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they stared at one another.

"But," Dib said, smiling slightly as he held onto one of Zim's hands, pulling it out from under the alien's head, "That is not something we have to worry about. Tomorrow…or rather today, you and I are going to have a lovely happy morning out and do lots of shopping. Just you and me."

Zim gave a look, his face falling slightly. Dib looked confused, "What?"

Zim sat up, sighing. Dib followed, placing an arm around his love, "Did I say something wrong? We don't have to go shopping!"

"Dib, why are you avoiding your sister?" Zim looked at Dib with a serious look.

Dib was confused by this, "I'm not! If anything, she's been avoiding me!"

Zim looked down, "So why are you cancelling on her now, when she's trying to branch out to you?"

Dib gave him a look before looking away, "Why is it so important to you all of a sudden, Zim?"

Zim looked at him, "Dib, through the worst parts of my life, you've been there for me. When the Tallests banished me to Earth and cut off all communications I had with my home planet, you were there. When my base was demolished, you offered me a home to sleep in. When GIR ran away to join the circus, you comforted me, reassuring me that he would eventually come back. Dib, you're my family."

Zim leant into Dib, the human hugging the alien closer towards him as he continued, "I realized how important a human relationship and family are because of you. You changed me Dib. And I don't want to see you ruin the relationship you can salvage with your sister, regardless of how long it's been since you last spoke."

Dib looked at Zim, "You're too good for me, sweetie."

"Oh, yes I am," Zim laughed, closing his eyes as he rested against Dib's bare chest.

Dib rested his head on Zim's, the alien's antennae slumped over in content, "You sure you're okay with this? We won't spend much time together today then."

"You can buy me a big cake with a tub of vanilla ice cream and hire me some good movies to watch tonight, and I might just forgive you."

Dib gave a laugh, pulling his husband closer towards him, "God, I love you."

Zim gave a smile, opening his eyes slightly as he nuzzled himself closer, "Love you too."

* * *

**And that's not alll...**


	4. Flashback : Tea Off

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :o**

**I really do love you guys (3**

* * *

Dib carried my suitcase in through his house's door as I followed slowly behind him. I was so out of it. My base was gone. My Tallests had left me and banished me from the Empire for being a failure of an invader. My life was over.

But Dib wouldn't have it. He packed up his car with whatever he could find in the rubble of my base and took me to his house, telling me I still have somewhere to stay.

It was the worst feeling. Having to get help from one of my worst enemies. Since we both returned from college, we had become slightly friendlier towards one another, but this was admitting defeat in a whole new sort of way.

I sat with that awful turtle neck jersey Dib had given me along with a pair of dark navy jeans, alone in the lounge of my new home. I held onto my legs, my thoughts hopeless. I couldn't believe this was happening. What was worth living for now? I still had that self-destruct function, didn't I? I never used it. Why not try it out now?

Dib walked in, holding a cup of tea, probably for himself, that stupid selfish human. He sat on the couch next to me, trying to smile. I refused to make eye contact with him. No, he wasn't worth it.

But the human was testing me tonight. He placed the cup near me. I gave it a look and then looked away, "I can't drink that."

"Why not?" He asked with a soft voice, trying to be as careful as possible.

"You know why. Don't pretend to suddenly be more stupid than usual, human. I'm not in the mood," I growled at him, warning him.

Dib gave a sigh, "And here I thought you were the almighty Zim who couldn't pass up a challenge."

I turned to him with flaming eyes, "Give me that damn cup!"

He handed it to me, a hint of satisfaction on his face. I took the steaming cup and drank a mouthful of tea. But as soon as that liquid hit my tongue, I lunged forward, spitting it out immediately.

Dib shot up next to me, taking the cup out of my hands as I coughed, that horrid taste dancing along my throat now. He rubbed my back, trying not to laugh. I looked at him, coughing still as I tried speaking, "You think…this is….funny? I'll kill you, you idiotic human!"

Dib gave me a grin, angering me more. I jumped on him, taking him to the ground in an angry scream. He didn't hold back and we both began fighting with one another, sparring with the other as we rolled along the floor. I pinned his arms to the floor as he smiled at me, his glasses out of place. My face twisted in resentment, "Why the hell are you fucking smiling!"

Dib looked at me as a small drop of blood escaped from the side of his lips, "You still have fight in you, Zimmy. You're going to be just fine."

I stopped, my arms going weak as my entire body went numb. He was doing this to get a reaction out of me…to show me it was going to be okay.

My head lowered, moving closer to my chest as I hunched closer toward him. I fell on him with a thud. I could feel the air escape his lungs as he let out a grunt. I wasn't crying, no, I was stronger than that. But I was weak in soul. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I rested against the human, shivering in fear, "I'm so scared, Dib."

He held onto me, the embrace of his warm arms a strange sort of comfort I have never felt before, "You don't have to be. I will be here for you no matter what, Zim. I promise you have a friend in me."

I closed my eyes, giving a half smile.

A friend. That sounded nice.

* * *

**Aw :3 I really am enjoying writing this heart-felt stuff. But it is getting boring now. Maybe I'll add some torment later on...**

**Well, I am off to do some homework...nah!**

**I'll be updating real soon! Please leave those reviews, make this your favourite, whatever you want! I shall see you guys soon! :)**


	5. He still Calls

**I hate these sites sometimes. Freaking cuts me off while updating X.X  
Well, I am here today, updating because I know I won't have time on Wednesday to do it and I'll only be able to see you guys on Saturday ^^'**

**So, yeah. Here you go.**

**Also, thank you ALL for the amazing reviews and making this your favourite. I am SUPER happy you guys are enjoying the story :) I will keep updating for youz :P I feel very loved **

* * *

Dib casually walked into the aroma-filled coffee shop, the smell hitting him square in the face.

He really needed a coffee now.

He walked around, dressed in his casual jeans and a blue T with a warm coat over it. His eyes scanned the shop, trying to find his purple haired sibling. Perhaps a little girl running around with the same hair colour.

He walked through and eventually spotted her hiding behind one of the plant…ornament…things. Dib was never one for house decorations. He knew Zim hated them as much as he did and it was consider a feat if they had even a tiny cactus in the house somewhere.

He slowly made his way over to the table, his heart beat going a little bit too quick for comfort. His sister was quietly sipping her coffee, not even taking note of him. He sighed to himself, "Here we go."

He pulled up the seat in front of her and sat down, Gaz opening her tired eyes to look at him, "You're late."

"You're lucky I came at all, sis," Dib said in a similar, annoyed tone. The two looked at one another.

You could cut the tension in the air with a butcher's knife at this rate.

"How have you and Zim been?" Gaz asked out of nowhere, looking down as she placed her cup on the saucer on the table. Dib looked out the window next to them, people watching, "We're doing just fine. And you and your daughter?" he wasn't sure if he could called Gaz's little one his niece just yet.

"Johanna and I are managing," she commented, looking out the window now as well.

Well this was awkward. Two siblings, sitting in silence for about ten minutes now after not seeing one another for about six years. Dib gave a small sigh, turning to his sister, "You planning to tell me what's going on?"

Gaz didn't meet his gaze, instead still watching the old couple cross the road. Her mind began to pounder whether or not they would get hit by a car.

Dib waited a few moments, before shaking his head sadly, "Right then."

Dib stood, realizing this was not going to work and that the coffee here wasn't worth putting up with this. He would lie to Zim if it would make his husband happy, but he was not going to sit here and take this.

He was about to walk away now, contemplating some snappy farewell that would put his rude sister in her place…but Gaz managed to beat him to it and left her brother speechless.

"Dib, I'm getting married."

Dib stopped dead still, his face going pale and blank. Her eyes turned slightly, looking at him, "I didn't break you again, did I?"

Dib still remained silent, moving slowly towards his seat, sitting back down, "W-when…w-who? It's not Johanna's…?"

Gaz moved her face forward, shaking it, "Not him."

Dib wanted to look away, but kept his gaze forward, hoping Gaz would answer his questions.

Gaz fell pregnant during her final year in College. It was a one night fling sort of thing and she never really spoke to the guy since. He was a bit of an idiot and was not father material.

She knew that it was a mistake, but she also knew she had to take responsibility for it and decided to keep the child (even though she hated kids).

Dib remembered the day well. How devastated she was when she came to him about it. He was shocked. He told Gaz that he would be there for her through it all. And it brought the siblings together for some time. Dib bought all her groceries, went shopping for baby clothes with her and took her out for an ice cream and walk through the park at least once a week. They grew closer.

But when Dib finally told her and their father he was planning to marry Zim…

Gaz ran her finger along the rim of the cup, "The wedding is in about half a year."

Dib gave her a look, still wondering who this mysterious groom was. She continued, after a few moments of hesitation, "Dad is coming home some time this week to meet him for a dinner before the wedding."

Dib's chair jerked backwards slightly as he jumped. Gaz looked up at him.

"D-dad?" he mumbled.

Gaz's annoyed look softened slightly. She looked down, nodding slightly. Dib stood once more. Gaz shut her eyes, "Dib, don't do this."

"Gaz, that man is not my father! I'm sorry, but I am not…!" he tried but Gaz interrupted him, "Dib! I'm warning you…!"  
Dib turned, walking towards the door now. Gaz opened her eyes and yelled over at him, "He still asks about you!"

Dib stopped, a meter or so away from his sister, not looking back at her. People that were having coffee in this quiet little café stared at the two.

She stood now, looking at him, almost pleading with her eyes, her voice still neutral with a hint of aggression, "He'll always ask me how you are doing, if you're enjoying being a doctor, when last did we speak. He still cares, Dib."

Dib looked down, muttering, "He stopped caring a long time ago."

He turned to face his sister, his voice soft, "Let Johanna know I said hi."

He began walking again. Gaz sat down in a collapse, defeated. She looked away, "God, Zim. What did you do to my brother?"

* * *

**Now it's time to play: "Let's Guess!" :D**

**This will probably happen quite a lot in this story where I ask you guys to guess what you think will happen next to the question I'll pose and the person closest to the answer will win the prize of a pic of their choice either based in this story or any of the other stories written (you can even get away with a scene of your own design and choice!)**

**Today's question is: 'Who do you think Gaz's new soon to be husband is?' Be warned, the answer may surprise you :P**

**So send in those reviews, PM, anything yo want to get your point across on who you think it is. I will announce the winner in the next chapter (coming out on Saturday) in which they can tell me what pic they want! :D**

**YAY! Enjoy! Can't wait to see who you think "Mr. Right (wrong) is" XD**


	6. Flashback : What am I saying!

**Hello all. Wow, it has beena hectic week.**

**And does our writer get a break? Nope. I have about three projects due for next week and this weekend (which I am supposed to take off to take care of my flu) and I'm stuck doing work. Typical 3(**

**Anyways, as promised... A NEW UPDATE!**

**And don't worry, my amazing reviewers (who are awesome) I will add two more chapters on tomorrow! YAY! :D  
Off we go...**

* * *

I always hated that idiotic alien. But now that Dib liked him…I seemed to hate him even more.

Zim had been living with my stupid brother for about a year and I was not looking forward to coming for a visit to the household. Knowing Zim's personality and capacity of brain power, he was going to be the same irritatingly arrogant son of an ant alien he had always been. God, how could Dib put up with that?

Oh right, my brother was exactly the same.

Still. I really needed to go and see Dib. He had signed up at the hospital nearby them and was doing some internship thing. I wanted him to check if something was up with me. I had been feeling quite queasy these past few days and it was becoming a pain to concentrate during lectures when I had to run out of the class in fear of throwing up on the guy in front of me. I figured it was just the stomach flu or something, but it was lingering now. Maybe Dib could give me some meds for it.

I gave a sigh, standing at the door of my old house. I now lived in an apartment by my college, so I didn't really see this as my home anymore. If anything, it was Dib's. Dad moved out years ago to devote more time to his research in the office. We barely saw him.

If I cared about Dib at all (which I don't), I would have probably wondered if it had a huge effect on my brother. It might have sparked this whole 'Zim' thing, huh? Maybe he was doing it because he was just trying to get a reaction out of dad. I mean, I hadn't chatted with Dib for a while now, so I wasn't sure how serious this 'friendship' was becoming. I didn't think my brother was a homo…but if he was trying to get back at dad, would he suddenly just change sides like that?

If Dib actually had a few brain cells working, he would have realized dad wouldn't really care anyway. Dad…never really did put much of a say into our lives, did he?

I gave one hard knock against the door with my fist, waiting for that dweeb to come and open it. I placed my hands into my jeans pockets, looking around the neighbourhood. This place hadn't changed. Martin, the newspaper-hoarding hobo was still asleep on that bench a few feet away from the house. I saw that horrid looking Chihuahua running down the opposite pavement. I turned back to the door as the locks began turning and working, the security system unlocking itself for me. The door swung open and I was face to face with my not so young bro. Damn, he was getting old now.

"Hey Gaz," Dib said, knowing not to offering me a hug, "Come on in, dinner is nearly ready."

I gave him a raise of the eyebrows as a small greeting and walked in past him, taking a look around. Even the house hadn't changed. Everything was exactly where it always was. Dib managed to keep this place really neat and clean. I'm sure the lab downstairs was a complete mess…but that was considered normal here as well.

Of course, one annoying thing had changed.

Zim walked in from the kitchen, dusting his hands on the apron he was wearing. He looked at Dib, slightly disheartened, "Is the tomato sauce supposed to be bubbling?"

"Yes it is, Zim. Just make sure it doesn't over bubble," Dib tried explaining. Zim gave him a look, not fully understanding obviously, but not humble enough to actually ask for help. He looked over at me, giving a slight wave, but making sure not to smile. Just a confused look, "Hi, Dib-sister."

I replied with a small wave to, looking unimpressed, "Hi dork."

Zim gave a look, trying to remember what a dork was. He turned, still trying to contemplate whether or not I complimented him as he went back to the kitchen.

Dib gave a small smile, ushering me into the lounge, "So, how have you been?"

"The same," I droned, walking over to the couch. I fell onto it, exhausted. My feet were killing me. And these were my comfy boots too.

I watched as Dib walked, his hands placed behind him. I gave him my usual scary look, "The couch is sinking."

"It's an old couch sis. I think it's been here since dad bought the house," Dib suggested, "I'm planning to buy a new one soon enough, don't worry."

I looked down, "How's work?"

Dib looked up, "Work. I'm really getting into this medical thing. I guess it wasn't such a bad choice after all."

"Ah huh," I said with little tone, not really caring.

Dib sighed, "Gaz, I know you like visiting the house…"

I scoffed. He continued, "But why exactly did you come by? Let's be real here. You've always hated me and always will. Why are you coming by for a visit all of a sudden?"

My head tilted forward slight as I gave a slightly softened look, "I needed you to check something for me, bro."

Dib gave a look, "What?"

I turned away, deciding changing the subject was necessary for some bizarre reason, "Why is Zim living here, Dib?"

Dib gave an even more serious look, "Gaz, don't change the subject."

I stood in a sudden fury, "It's not like you even like him! You just thought this would piss off dad, didn't you?"

Dib raised his hands as one of my black nailed fingers pointed at him, "Calm down, sis."

"I will not calm down!" I yelled at him, Zim walking into the lounge from behind. I turned and pointed at him now, "What are you playing at, alien?"

Zim looked beyond confused, "What?"

"I know you've done something to my brother! No way after years of trying to hunt you and have you smeared across an autopsy table would he suddenly decide to become your lover!"

Zim's face went pale as his face twisted. Dib let out a laughter-filled gasp as Zim screamed in disgust, "Get real, Dib-sibling! Your brother can only wish he could have this!"

Dib covered his face, "God, this is not how I planned the evening to go."

I turned back to my brother, going over to him in a rush and grabbing his collar in a vicious tug. Zim jumped up, "Let go of the Dib!"

Dib looked over at him and nodded. Zim gave a look but stayed put as Dib looked back at me, "Gaz, what is going on? Where is all this coming from?"

"Coming from?" I yelled, "I've always hated the two of you, this is coming from nowhere!"

Now I wasn't' even making sense, what the hell was going on? Dib held onto my hand around his crumpled up shirt, "Gaz."

I gave a look. Oh God. My hand fell slightly as I gave a confused look. What the hell? Where did that sudden anger come from? And why did all that nonsense come out of my mouth?

But at that point, I began to feel something else ready to lunge from my mouth. I slapped a hand over it, sitting down quickly as a nauseated feeling took over. Dib ran over to me, wrapping an arm over me, "Zim! Bring a bucket!"

The alien nodded, making a dash for the kitchen.

I looked at him, moving my hand away slightly, but still close enough just in case, "Dib, what's happening to me? I-I…" I tried but Dib held onto one of my hands.

He looked me in the eyes, "Gaz, I think we need to get a pregnancy test done for you."

I looked at him, praying that he wasn't going to say that.

And yet, he did.

* * *

**Hmmm**

**Well, I'm off. Btw, congrats to our two winners for getting last chapter's question right! Their requests are in and Tunica and I will get right on them.**

**Now, to save the surprise of who the mysterious husband is, the names and pics will only go up when that chapter of revealing does. Sorry :( But it will be soon, so don't stress :)  
For those who did not win, do not fear! Another question is coming up REAL SOON :D Soo, be on the look out for it :)**

**R&R and I will check you guys in the moro. Hope you enjoyed :D**


	7. Ice cream and Cake

**This is quite exciting . That public announcement thing about adding covers! Ooh, I am super excited now! :D But alas, I do not have the time to go out and design covers and stuff just yet...**

**I'll get there some day**

**Okay, on with the updates...**

* * *

Zim lay on the couch, his arm hanging over it as the other rested beneath his head. He stared tiredly at the TV, not even paying attention to what was actually on. He was thinking about Dib. He was wondering if the meeting went well and what Gaz wanted to see him about.

He wasn't that fond of Gaz if he was going to be honest here. But Gaz was still his husband's sister. It had been too long since Dib spent time with his sister or Professor Membrane. He understood why. After their wedding, Dib had been so angry with the two, he never wanted to see the two of them again.

But still. Dib needed some contact with his family once in a while. Dib hadn't even seen his niece yet. And Zim knew how much Dib loved children, even if he himself wasn't that interested in them. Children just…egh, irritated Zim. Their whining and constant needing was enough to put the alien off kids and babies for life.

Zim's head fell further into the couch's soft cushion, his eyes beginning to shut as his loud thoughts turned into whispers. He felt so…sleepy today. And he didn't even know what feeling sleepy was! He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was what he felt like before he passed out, falling unconscious. His heavy lids jumped up and down, trying to keep open as Zim began to nod. Suddenly, the front door slammed open, Zim jumping up as the blanket on him went flying onto the TV.

Dib stormed into the lounge as a shaky Zim sat up. Dib looked beyond angry as he stood in front of Zim. The alien looked at him, "Dib?"

"What, Zim?" he replied, his tone bitter and annoyed.

The alien chose his words carefully. He sighed, "Where's my cake and ice cream?"

Dib's eyes went wide in confusion, before his entire look softened. He gave Zim a laughing smile as he sat down next to the grinning alien, "God, always thinking about yourself."

"I'm the only one who matters in this household," Zim remarked.

Dib rubbed his eyes under his specs, "Ah, it's been such a long day already and now I have to go to work!"

"The life of an annoying human, unfortunately," Zim said, sitting back on the couch.

Dib sighed, looking over at Zim, "Sorry we couldn't spend some more time together today. I'll make it up to you."

"Says the person who forgot my cake and movies," Zim looked over at him. Zim's look turned slightly serious, "Is she okay at least?"

Dib turned away almost immediately, "You always knew how to ruin a moment, Zim."

"Dib!" Zim threatened.

"Why did she and dad have such a problem with us?"

Zim remained silent, now listening to what Dib had to say, "I was always there for her. Through the worst of her pregnancy, when she needed someone to do the dishes, get the shopping done. And I always stood by my dad, regardless of whether or not he was here. Why was it such a big deal when I needed them here for me? When I was starting a new life with the man I love?"

Zim looked away. Dib sat straight, "And now she wants me there for her again and I'm just supposed to say yes because it's expected of me?"

Zim looked over at Dib, "What did she say, Dib?"

Dib shut his eyes, his head low, "She's getting…she's…"

Zim tilted his head in confusion, wondering if Dib was planning to complete his sentence. Dib stood quickly, a sigh in his voice, "I have to go get ready for my shift."

Zim stood, following, "Dib, don't you dare! Finish that sentence right now! She's getting what? Tell me!"

Dib turned, grabbing a hold of Zim and pulling him into a kiss. The alien gave a confused look, his eyes wide. Dib pulled away, staring at him, "Leave it alone, Zim. All that matters is me and you right now."

Zim watched as Dib continued in a stride, heading up the stairs to take a shower. The alien's antennae fell, his cheeks slightly warm as the feeling lingered. What was Dib on about? Why was he acting so strange? Why all this anger all of a sudden?

And was he going to be okay?

Zim lay on his back on the couch, listening to the shower going on upstairs. Dib had been in there for twenty minutes now. Must have been a pretty crap day for him, then.

If Dib was in a good mood, Zim learnt, his shower lasted ten minutes at the most. But if Dib had had a hard day filled with really sick and incurable patients, he would spend half an hour or more showering.

Zim shut his eyes again, wondering of all the possible things Gaz could have told Dib. _I hate you and that stupid alien of yours._ Nah, Dib could have taken that. Gaz said it so many times before without it having an effect on Dib. _I'm pregnant again_. Hmm, no. Dib would have been more worried than upset. Gaz had such a difficult pregnancy the last time, Dib was certain she wouldn't be able to have any more children. _Our dad was in an accident and needs your help_. No. As much as Dib disliked his father, it wasn't enough to deny him help…at least, that's what Zim believed and hoped.

The alien sighed, his head turning, his eyes still shut. He was feeling sleepy again. Lying down was really not helping him much, was it? He decided getting up and doing some work would stop this awful feeling in its track. But as he told himself to sit up…he remained still.

Okay…now!

….

Nope.

Zim just wouldn't move. And before he knew it…he was…well, asleep.

Dib walked down the stairs, dressed in his jeans and collared white shirt, his leather coat draped over his arm. His medical coat and scrubs were at work in his office, so this was usually what he threw on for his drive to the hospital.

His shift started in half an hour and the drive to the hospital was about twenty minutes. Right on time today. He felt bad for leaving Zim in the dark about the situation, especially now with him leaving the household for a few days to be at work.

But he didn't need Zim to know about this. Gaz was not worth the thought and time anymore for the couple to now have to worry about.

He walked into the lounge, strapping on his watch tightly as he went over to the couch to say goodbye to Zim.

He looked at the alien in surprise, "Zim?"

Zim lay with one of his arms over his head, fast asleep, his mouth open as he slumbered. Dib looked around, wondering if what he was seeing was right. He went over to Zim, leaving his leather coat hanging over the other couch in the lounge. Dib gave Zim's arm a small nudge. Zim stirred a little, but didn't wake. Dib gave a look.

He grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned the TV off, grabbing the blanket hanging over it. He placed it over Zim lovingly and leant in, giving Zim a little peck on the lips. Zim smiled softly in his dazed sleep, Dib smiling to himself, "No matter what they say or do, Zim; our love for each other will outlast them all."


	8. Flashforward : A Postcard from GIR

Deer Master!

HI THERE!

It's ME! Gir! I is righting from the cirkus! Whooo heeee! It sure is fun here! I play with the big kitties with the big claws! My new Master…he is the Ring Master! He tells me I hav a FUTURE in Show Busyness!

I hope you and the boy who is head smells like PUPPIES! Is doing well! I miss you Master…I miss you SOOOOOOOOO much! The Ring Master doesnot yell at me the WAY you used too! I miss that. And my pig! PIGGY! COME VISIT SOON! And bring the PIG!

WELL, I GOTTA GO NOW! The bearded lady wants me to shoot her outta the cannon! YAAAAYYY! I will rite again soon!

HEART GIR! :P

Oh! Be 4 I forgot again! What was I not supposed to forget…OH YEAH! You told me five years ago to remind you about the week to coming up! DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT, you yelled at mez….it was mean…

You said it was something to dood with a 'Starships Cycling" thingy. Said to remind you to stay away from Puppy Boy for a while till the cycle was over…or BAAAAAAAAADD things would happen to you! I got scared. Then I went to make waffles.

I like waffles.

So, yeah! Don't forget about that thing…what thing? OH, BEARDED LADY!

BBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE! MASTER ZIMMEH!

* * *

**XD Man, I don't think I've written for GIR in any of my stories. I think I did a good job of that :) He's acting like a bit of a twit, ain't he? I do love him very much (3 AMazing character. And not the last we'll hear from him in this story either.**

**Before I continue, please note that this chapter is a flash forward...meaning it will be revealed to the characters later on in the story (it hasn't happened yet!) I hope the flashbacks aren't confusing you guys too much ^^; They're just there to explain the story a bit better, you know, fill in the blanks. Do not confuse them with the present in any way! Please :P**

**Now it's time for another "Let's guess" question! This contest will be running longer than the other one did because the answer won't be revealed for a long while!**

**The question today is: "What the hell is this "Starship Cycle" thing?  
Anyone want to take a guess? :) Big prize for the right answer that will be revealed in a few weeks. **

**Well, get thinking and reviewing and I should hopefully see you again on Wednesday or Saturday :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Theme Hospital

**That awkward moment when you are trying to update and you kinda load a chapter from Sun Flowers on instead Xo Damn, I am tired! This is what I get for not sleeping for two nights. I was wondering why Zim was in his room, crying softly. I was like WFT! **

**Anyways, moving from my sleep-induced stupidity, seeing as I have a few free minutes before I go and kill myself, I decided to give you guys a late (sorry) update.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

"Dib. Doctor Dib, you there?"

She sighed, before clicking her fingers in front of his face, "DIB!"

Dib jumped, giving Zita a look, "What?"

"I asked you if you went to see the patient in room 10A. You need to go and sort out his dialysis machine. The fluid needs to be changed," Zita replied, giving him a look.

"Oh. Right," he stood straighter from his slump over the receptionist counter. Zita sighed, grabbing the case folder he was looking at and following him closely behind, "What is up with you today? Your mind seems to be somewhere else."

"I'm just…thinking."

Zita gave him a look. Dib met her gaze before turning away, his cheeks going red, "Family problems."

"Oh," she took a moment, "Dad, sis or husband?"

Dib looked away, "Seems to be all of them at this point in time."

Even though Zim and Dib had been married for quite some time now, not many people realized they were together. Many believed they were just close friends living together. There were, of course, the few who knew the two were actually a couple. They either thought it was the most hilarious thing and made fun of the two of them. Or they didn't care enough to be bothered about their lives.

Zita, however, seemed to be the exception that proved the rule.

Dib was quite surprised to find she was working as a nurse at the same hospital he was interning at. He wasn't really sure how this would turn out for him, but as the years went on, the two warmed up to one another and had become quite good friends. They would have coffee once in a while, catch a movie together and spent quite a bit of time working together at the hospital.

Dib eventually told Zita when she started coming onto him that he was taken. She at first was taken aback by it, but learnt to accept it and was happy Dib and her could at least still be friends.

Dib kept his work life very private from Zim because he knew the alien wasn't very interested in it. So people like Zita remained unknown to the Irken.

Now, Zita could tell by now that when Dib was distracted, something was most likely going on at home, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly. Look, it's nothing serious, I just feel bad," Dib said as the two walked down the hallway, passing other doctors and patients.

"About what?"

Dib stopped, folding his arms, "I feel I'm not being straight with poor Zim here, and he deserves to know what's going on. I just…I don't think he should be involved in this."

Zita sighed, placing a hand on Dib's arm, "He is your husband, Dib. It took you guys years to develop the amount of trust you two have now. Don't keep him in the dark about it, he'll understand."

Dib shook his head, continuing to walk, "Ah, I'll sort it out when I get home."

"In four days?"

Dib stopped again. He turned his head, "Dammit!"

"Zim is stronger than you give him credit for. If anything, he's just worried about you."

"And I'm worried about him."

"And that love for one another, my dear friend, is what will keep the two of you together forever."

Dib gave her a look, before smiling slightly. They continued walking, "You always seem to know what to say, Zita."

"Hey, being a nurse for so long, you pick up a few things," she joked.

Dib placed a hand on the knob of Room 10A, "Shall we?"

Zita gave him a grin as they walked in.

* * *

**Hmmm, this looks awkward, does it not? :o**

**Bit of trivia for those hwo care, Room 10A is a referrence to the first Invader Zim episode I ever watched! Still love it today (as strange as it is)**

**Um, hope you enjoyed. As for the answers to the question posed, a lot have answered a long the same lines. IS this perhaps the answer? **

**You're gonna have to wait to find out :P**

**Please review and I'll see you soon :)**


	10. Flashback : The Wooden Spoon

**I feel SSSSSSSssooooooo Bad for not updating in this long.**

**It has been a week from hell and back. X_X I am tired.**

**Anyways, I am sitting in some random subject and decided I'll use this free moment not only to go onto 9gag (haha) but update my story to :)  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Dib and I walked casually towards "The Wooden Spoon": one of the most hip and happening places in our little laughed drunkly as we discussed the hilarious comedy we had just seen in the cinema.

It had been an all too perfect night. After a long day at the hospital, it was nice just to go out with a fellow colleague and friend. He really is such a gentleman. I almost feel bad now for not spotting it sooner, like when we were at school together.

But now, I had a chance to make up for lost time. And I'm glad Dib was going along for it.

He pulled the chair out for me. I blushed slightly and took a seat, giving him a warm smile, "Why thank you."

Dib gave a slight nod, that amazing white smile reassuring me that making the move tonight was the best idea I could ever have. I picked up the menu in front of me, my gaze still on his handsome face as he took a seat opposite me.

"I hear the steak here is quite good," he mentioned, picking up his menu.

It didn't matter what was good here at this point in time. I felt my burning cheeks go pink as I took a look at what food was on offer tonight.

The waiter came by, poured us some very expensive wine that Dib assured me he could afford and took our orders. When he was gone, Dib gave a happy sigh, leaning back in his seat, "Ah, this has been a really lovely evening, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed, my hands on my lap as I flattened the napkin over it, "We should do it more often."

"That's an idea," Dib mentioned, "It sure makes a nice break from the office. We can make it a once a month sorta thing."

"You sure your wallet can take the strain?"

He laughed, "Well, I wouldn't suggest coming here every time. But we can definitely do other things. We can go bowling or watch a movie. I hear that new mini golf course will be finished soon."

I gave a slight snicker, "You play mini golf?"

He shrugged, "I'm always willing to try new things."

"Oh really now?" I smirked.

"Why, yes," he smirked back.

I gave a happy sigh now, "That almost sounded like a challenge, Dib."

"Really?" he said in surprise. I wasn't sure if it was genuine or if he was just playing around like he usually did.

"Really," I mentioned, standing.

He gave a half smile, "What? You planning to make me dance or something. Because I warn you now, I am a terrible dancer."

"No, not that," I said as I walked over to him. He gave an unsure look as I got closer, "Zita, what are you…?"

I leant in quickly, giving him a sharp kiss on the lips.

But his reactions wasn't what I expected it to be.

He placed his hands gently on my shoulders and pushed me away slightly, "Zita. What are you doing?"

I gave him a look, biting my lip. Uh oh. Did I get a message mixed up here? "Um…nothing?"

Dib gave a strange look, but then sighed, a soft smile returning, "Did you think I was leading you on?"

I felt my heart crack. Damn it. Now he was going to start laughing at me and probably never speak to me again.

But no, he was too nice for that surprisingly, "I'm so sorry if I did. I didn't mean to.

My eyes went wide as he stood, "I...I just thought…"

He held my hands, love surging through them as his smile grew, "Zita, I think you are an amazing person and any man would be lucky to call you theirs. But I'm unfortunetly not going to be one of them."

He held up his left hand.

And I finally saw it. DAMN IT! Why didn't I see it sooner?

Dib was wearing this stunning gold ring, which to us single woman meant only one thing: he was taken.

I blushed horribly, "Oops."

"It's fine," he laughed, "I'm usually wearing gloves at the hospital so not many people actually see it."

"Sorry Dib. I-I didn't mean to act like such I twit. I just figured…"

"Let's pretend nothing happened," he tried, still smiling.

"Can we?" I said, smiling now too.

He gave a nod as I went to sit back down.

I gave an embarressed laughed, "How long have you been off the market?"

"About two years now," he said proudly. I could see it in his eyes. He really loved this person.

Damn.

My smile went humble, "Might I ask who she is?"

Dib blushed now, his smile disappearing. I looked at him, trying not to look confused, "You don't have to tell me if you…"

"No, no; it's just…it's kinda weird to try and explain," he laughed nervously.

"Try me."

He looked back at me, with those golden brown eyes, "It's…Zim, Zita."

My eyes went wide.

I did not see that one coming.

* * *

**Oooooooh. As the Hair-Guy from YugiOh Abridged would say...REJECTED!**

**Nah, we haven't seen the last of her yet...this is gonna be interesting :o**

**Keep those reviews and Favs coming, my awesomeness fans! I would stay up at 2 in the morning and work on this baby because I have great guysh like you helping with support. So thank you (3**

**See you soon. The next update should be quicker ^^'**


	11. Anttics

**HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!**

**is this perhaps an update? :o**

**I am sooooo sorry guys ^^" Exams have began and through this month of a whole buncha nonsense and drama plays (which our team won :D), I just have not had the time to write, let alone update**

**I feel very bad :( **

**But I have some good news. Work has began once more and I have started writing the chapters again :D I have enough in between papers to catch up writing. I have also got some drawings going for this story so YAY!**

**The cover should be up soon on my DA account, so I will keep you guys informed. And I should be updating more often :) Cool! **

**On with the show...**

**(I missed you guys)**

* * *

A maddening knocking sound…it was hard…quick…and repeating itself.

This was becoming annoying now.

Zim scrunched his eyes together, irritated with that banging coming from the door. Did Dib forget his key again? Hmph, that's what he gets for having such a short fuse with the alien the other day.

Zim sat up, rubbing his antennae. He gave a yawn and jumped up off the couch, stretching.

He slowly made his way to the pounding door, looking very displeased, "Calm down, I'm coming!"

He grabbed the keys from the clip and placed it into the lock. This set off the entire system of security codes that needed to twist and turn in order for the door to open.

A final beep went off and the door unlocked. Zim turned the knob and opened it, expecting to see his tired husband who would have a warm grin on his face and a strained moan to indicate that being away from the amazing Zim for three days was just too damn long.

But it wasn't Dib.

Zim took a leap backwards as Gaz stormed in, clutching onto the hand of a small purple haired child who was eying Zim carefully. Zim realized his disguise was in the cupboard upstairs and was hoping the child wasn't going to burst into tears at the site of him or something.

He hated it when kids cried. It was worse than the sounds of a hundred Borverian Pig-Beasts calling out to one another on a hot summer's day.

"Gaz?" Zim said, out of place, "W-what are you doing here? D-Dib's not home."

"I know," she said, moving into the lounge, "I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Zim was beyond confused. Was this actually Gaz? He followed her into the lounge, "What do you want from me?"

Gaz sat down on to the couch, placing her daughter onto her lap. The little girl was very quiet, not quite used to this new environment, "I see Dib finally got rid of the sinking chair."

Zim stood in front of her, his arms folded, "Yeah, like three years ago."

She gave him a look. He sighed, "Look, Gaz…"

"How…how have you and my bro been getting on?" she tried through gritted teeth, hating this more than Zim probably was.

Zim gave a look, "Really? You're really asking that question?"

"Just trying to be friendly," she grumbled.

"Yeah right. Gaz, Dib's not here and you and I have nothing to say to one another. Please…just…just leave," he tried, covering his face.

Gaz gave him a look, "You really think I'll just up and leave because you said please?"

Zim eyed her, "I was hoping having a kid would have made you a little bit nicer."

"No such luck," she sneered at him. The little girl gave her mom a grin.

Zim gave a grunt, sighing, "Fine. What do you want then?"

Gaz went quiet, looking at her daughter sadly. Zim began tapping foot, "Well?"

"Did Dib tell you?" she said in a cold tone.

Zim's antennae perked, the tapping stopping. He looked away slightly, "He mentioned that you two had spoken. But…he didn't mention about what. I didn't feel it was my place to push him into telling me."

"Or your backbone has turned to jelly over the years and you just don't want confrontation!" her dark eyes locked on him suddenly, anger surging through her.

Zim turned to her, "Says the woman who lives on the stuff!"

Gaz stood, her daughter being moved onto the side of where her mother was sitting, "Fuck you, Zim! Don't stick that antennae of yours where it doesn't belong! How dare you pretend to understand…"

"Oh, I understand it quite well, Gaz! You and your father leave Dib alone for years now because he decided to give me a chance! And now you expect him to suddenly drop everything and come crawling back. My Dib is stronger than that!"  
"He was never _your_ Dib, Zim!" Gaz yelled at the alien, "Now will you shut up so I can tell you what you need to do already!"

Zim put his hands out in a 'stop' fashion, "I refuse, Gaz! Go find some other lackey to do your dirty work, you she-devil!"

"Dib, that dim-witted moron, will only listen to you now!" Gaz tried, pointing at him.

"I see your pointing thing hasn't changed," Zim said sarcastically as he folded his arms once more.

Gaz was going red now.

Johanna sat, watching as the two argued relentlessly, feeling very disheartened as she watched her only parent go through such frustration.

And now with the argument heading into minute five, she decided she had had enough.

She stood as high as this tiny four year old could on the sofa, her cute little buckle shoes sinking into the dark navy material, "Stop it!"

Zim and Gaz stopped their arguing, turning to stare at the little girl.

Zim was quite surprised. He hadn't heard the tiny child speak before. Damn, she sounded like her mother. His eyes turned to Gaz.

Her furious look had softened. She sighed, "Sorry sweetie."

"It's fine," the little girl pouted, sitting back down, "And you!"

She pointed at Zim the same way her mom always did. Zim's antennae perked once more. Yep, this was definitely Gaz's child, "Stop being mean to my mommy!"

"But I didn't do anything…!" He tried, shrugging in a panic. The girl shook her head, her dark hair waving back and forth quickly, "Don't wanna listen. Just stop it!"

Zim looked at Gaz, his mouth hanging, "Great, like one of you wasn't bad enough!"

Gaz gave a grin, "At least it'll shut you up long enough to hear what I'm trying to say."

Gaz took a breath and looked at him, "Zim, I am getting married."

Zim's antennae stood dead straight now, his paling mangnete eyes going wide.

Now it made sense.

Gaz waited as Zim stood in an uncomfortable silence. After a minute, she gave him a violent shove in the arm, "Hey!"  
Zim stumbled a step back and gave her a look, finally back to Earth, "To who? When? How! Why?"

Gaz eyed him, "Actually, I liked you better quiet."

Zim refolded his arms, "What does you getting married have to do with me?"  
"Well it effects my brother so I would think…" she said in a mocking tone.

"You know what I mean!" he suddenly yelled.

Gaz shut her eyes, "Dad is coming to meet my new hubbie tomorrow night and I need Dib to be there."

Zim's eyes turned near red, "And why exactly do you need Dib there, huh? You never needed him there before…!"

"God, will you shut up!" the situation between the two was reaching critical now. Someone was going to throw a punch now.

"Yeah, you mean ant!" the little girl yelled from the couch.

Zim gave the child a confused look. _Children should really be seen and not heard_. He looked back at Gaz as she continued, an even more serious look on her face now, "Contrary to popular belief, I actually do want some form of a relationship with my brother. Not you. You can get run over by a truck for all I care, but Johanna…"

She stopped. Zim gave a curious look.

Gaz looked thoughtful as she turned to the little girl, giving her a little smile, "Johannna asked about him the other day and...I just wondered what it would be like for her to have at least one caring man in her life."

Zim looked at Gaz, something tying itself in his spooch.

That look of utter love and admiration.

A warmth rushed through Zim as he felt Dib's strong humble arms wrapping themselves around Zim's thin frame. His skin tingled as it normally would from the soft touches his husband would give as Dib's hand rubbed itself gently across Zim's cheek.

And that always inviting kiss he would look forward to, but chase away soon after to ensure the human knew his place in this household…even though he wished Dib would come back for one last peck on the cheek…which he always did.

Zim gave a soft sigh. Gaz had Dib's smile. Shehad that same love Dib had for him, but towards her daughter. Even though he would never admit this…he knew Gaz had some love in her.

His fists clenched as his arms dropped to his sides, shutting his eyes in a huff, "What time?"

Gaz looked over at the alien, not really expecting such a quick defeat. She didn't hesitate, though. No, she knew he would eventually give in, "The dinner is at seven at 'The Wooden Spoon'. Reservations have already been made. All you have to do is get Dib there on time without him realizing what's going on. If you're too stupid to ditch him with us, I have booked an extra seat for you. Just keep your yap shut and the night should go smoothly."

Zim opened his eyes, scoffing, "You have way too much faith, ignorant human."

"My mommy is not the ant, you are!" the girl pointed.

Zim gave her a nasty look and stuck out his tongue at her, not really sure he could do anything else with Gaz so nearby.

Gaz went over and picked up the little girl, "Well, we're off."  
She headed to the door, not even saying goodbye. Zim rolled his eyes and went to shut the door behind them.

Gaz stopped and turned suddenly, Zim stopping as she reached the threshold of the door, "You better not screw this up, idiot."

Zim held his hands up in a mocking panic, "I wouldn't dream of it." His face then turned sceptical. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out.

Zim watched as her dark amethyst car drove off. His face twisted as he kicked the door, "Damn you, Dib! Why do I love you so damn much!" He gave a heavy sigh, shutting the door gently. He looked up, "Because…I just love you so damn much."

* * *

**The sacrifices of stupidity one makes for love...**

**Poetic in its own dumbass way**

**Well, yeah, that's it for today :) I do apologize if the writing is not up to scratch...I tried 3o I have been studying for 2 hours for my art exam tomorrow, and I'm only halfway through the notes now X_X I'm going back now for my last battle before tomorrow. Wish me luck**

**The cover has been designed by the amazing Tunica who has done it in pencil for me and then in pen, so I just have to had some colour and it shall be up hopefully tomorrow or the next day with a few added pics :D  
Please leave those reviews and let me know how many of you are still reading after my horrific updating X_X**

**And yeah, good to be back :)**


	12. Flashback : Mr Oink

**Hellooooo All :)  
Glad to see those reviews and Favs flowing in...I feel loved (3 And SOOOOO happy to be back**

**THE COVER IS DONE!...sorta. I need to colour it and scan it...so yeah, it should be up soonish...hopefully ^^'**

**So, I just got back from my Maths paper...BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**_It was that good (I is being sarcastic)_. I went to help my friends study English (I am somehow passing that enough to help tutor people)...ended up watching Invader Zim for the day XD **

**"I'm DOING IT! LOOK AT ME GO!" :D**

**So here I am, doing it. Adding not one...but TWO chapters...yeah :)**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Can I tell you something, Mr Oink? I think mommy isn't happy."

Mr Oink looked at me. I could tell he was agreeing. "I heard her yell on the phone. It was bad. I don't know who it was, but she was not happy."

Mr Oink asked me who mommy was talking to.

"I told you, silly! I don't know," I giggled. Silly piggy. "But she did say a name. It was…uh…dad, I think. Do you think she was talking to her dad, maybe. Maybe she was talking to mine."

Mr Oink and I hugged. I felt a little sad. I don't know where my dad is. Mom said she didn't either.

Maybe he found us. But mommy wasn't happy to talk to him. So maybe it wasn't him.

"Johanna! It's time for lunch!"

"Oh no, that's mommy. I'll bring up some foodie for you later, Mr Oink. You just sleep here, okay?" I placed Mr Oink on my bed and raced downstairs.

Mommy stood by the counter. I pulled myself up into my seat and sat by our table, ready for lunch. She turned and gave me a smile. It was only a little one, but after that fighting on the phone she did, it was good to see her smile, "I made you something special today."

I gave a happy bounce in my seat, "What is it?"

Mommy placed french toast in front of me and some maple syrup. I gave a gleeful laugh and began tucking in.

Mommy only made this for us on special occasions. Like when I had the flu or for holidays. She sat in front of me and began eatting hers.

"Mom," I tried, my mouth filled with sweet yumminess. She looked confused. I don't know if she could understand me. So I gave a swollow and tried again, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Mommy didn't look happy again. Her smile went away. I looked down, feeling sad for doing that to her, "Sorry."

"No, no, sweetie," she said in a happy tone. I looked back up hoping her face was happy again, but it wasn't. It wasn't sad either. It was sorta in between.

"I was talking to grandpa," she tried explaining.

I tilted my head. I never heard mom talk about grandpa very much before. In fact, it was sorta just me and her usually.

She mentioned my uncle one or two times too. But I've never met him before either.

I looked at her, "Is grandpa okay?"

She smiled again, but it wasn't a happy one, "Yeah, nothing's wrong with him. I just called him to see if he could join mommy and mommy's boyfriend for dinner."

I frowned. She gave me a worried look, "And that face? Remember, mommy is going to a grown-up restaurant so Johanna is going to be looked after by…"

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then?" she tried.

I didn't really like mommy's new boyfriend. He was weird. And weird in a creepy sorta way. Mommy also didn't seem very happy around him either.

But I didn't want mommy to know. She wanted a ring from him soon so I didn't want her feeling bad about it, "I just…will I get to see grandpa?"

"Maybe," Mommy began cutting a piece of french toast for herself, "If this dinner goes well, he might be visiting us a lot."

"And Uncle Bid?"

"Uncle Dib," she smiled slightly. She then breathed out all funny like. She told me it was called sighing. She then continued, "We might also see him again too. We're gonna have to wait and see."

I looked back down at my plate, continuing my lunch, "I want to meet him."

Mommy looked sad, "I want to meet him too."

* * *

**Mr Oink is her stuffed toy Pig by the way...**

**Just saying :p**

**ON WITH THE SHOW...**


	13. Late for a very Important Date!

Dib hated this song.

Well, he didn't hate it. He just wasn't very fond of it.

He sat back in the leather seating of his car, on his way home for the first time in four days. He had been waiting to go back. Work had been a killer this week. A poorly supported building in the middle of the city had collapsed after a small tremour. Fifty-two people were inside. Forty-three were injured, eight were in critical condition and two were declared dead. Three people went missing somewhere underneath the rubble.

So it had not been the best of working weeks for him. Zipping in and out of operating theatres and various wards was never a problem for Dib. It kept him fit and it was something he enjoyed doing. It was treating all the sick people that was the problem.

If something went wrong with a patient, regardless of whether or not it had something to do with treatment or lack there of, Dib often felt responcible for it in some way. It was any wonder he wasn't in therapy for forms of depression or insanity.

But he managed to keep a cool head through it all, and constantly reminded himself that his job was to help people. And when he did, it was the most rewarding thing he could possibly imagine and almost made all the trauma worth it.

Now, he was on his way back home to spend the evening with his one true love, enjoying a delish meal prepared by the alien (or take-out, depending on how productive Zim felt today), and relaxing in front of the TV, snuggling up together and enjoying the company.

Dib pulled up the car in the garage, turning off the radio and that annoying "Starships" song, and heading inside with a heavy sigh.

He was half expecting a really annoyed Zim, now that he thought about it. He hadn't really been straight with his husband the other day about what had happened between him and Gaz.

Maybe Zim would be on his case about not bringing him his cake and ice cream.

But what he got was the surprise of his life.

Dib unlocked the door to their home and saw Zim walking down the stairway, dressed to impress. Zim was wearing a black formal pant, his pink collared shirt and black vest. He was busy fiddling with the buttons on his vest. He looked up at Dib, disguise on and ready.

Dib stood wide eyed, not really sure what he was supposed to say. He came up with this, "Hi honey. I'm home."

"Where the hell have you been? You're late today!" Zim thundered as he reached the bottom of the stairway. "Get your human ass up there and get dressed! We are going out to dinner tonight."

Dib stood still, still wide eyed. He was now trying to process everything that had just come out of Zim's mouth.

"Um, Zim. We haven't been out to dinner in two years," Dib said slowly and carefully, "You told me it was the worse experience of your life because everyone was staring at us. In fact, even I didn't enjoy it, now that I think about it."

Zim gave him a look, "What's your point, Dib?"

His husband was taken aback. He sighed, raising his hands, "Okay. I give. I'm too tired to argue with you." Dib walked past the alien, sighing in exhaustion, and heading to their room to ruffle through his cupboard to find something nice to wear.

Zim was known to be random at times. Dib came home once and found Zim dressed and ready to go fishing. He had it in his head that catfish would make a great decoration for the household and he desperately wanted to go and find one. Fishing didn't turn out as planned and Zim ended up falling out of the boat and ended up not only singed by the water, but electrocuted by a few eels in the lake.

Dib felt sorry for his hubby and simply bought him one from one of the stores. After realizing what a catfish actually was, Zim lost interest in it and demanded to be taken to lunch instead.

The only reason Dib didn't end up strangling his husband by the end of that venture was because he spent so little time with Zim as is, that any trips – even the insane ones – was time well spent. However, Dib still hates catfish after that trip.

He found this request to go to dinner rather bizarre, though. Zim hated going out to restaurants because of the people. They would stare and whisper and the last trip ended with Zim storming out and waiting in the car while Dib got the bill and a few glares. Dib tried to explain that it wasn't really Zim's appearance (even though that was a factor) that caused such whispers and glances. It was the fact that the two men were out together, enjoying dinner.

Zim learnt over the years that some humans obviously had issues with two men being together. He tried to ignore it as best he could, for special occassions especially. He would take Dib out for his birthday to a really nice restaurant, for example.

But Dib knew it still bugged his lover. And would always suggest they hire some movies and stay at home instead for his birthday.

Dib buttoned up his white collared shirt and changed his black pants to his dark navy ones and threw on a nice black coat. After making sure his black tie was straight and his hair was combed just a little he took a moment to look at himself.

He gave a grin, "Damn, I look good tonight."

He knew he would feel very guilty and wrong for saying that, but it was worth it.

Zim sat quietly as the two crawled through the evening traffic. Dib was tapping his finger on the steering wheel, hoping the traffic would ease up at the next onramp. He pushed his shimmering hair back and gave a sigh, "So how have you been while I was away?"

Zim didn't move from his bored-looking position near the window. He just shot a glance towards Dib before looking back out at the car opposite them at the bratty kid that was sticking his tongue out at the alien, "Nothing special. Just lounging about the house as usual. I've been very tired lately."

Dib raised an eyebrow in agreement, "You fell asleep when I left. I was very surprised. You feeling okay?"

"Fine," Zim said, getting annoyed with this kid now, "Probably the start of a flu or something."

Dib looked over at Zim, realizing he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. "Your hair looks dreadful tonight and I think this is a stupid idea."

"That's nice, honey," Zim said, sitting straight as he tried contemplating what would stop that damn kid.

Dib sighed, looking back to the road, "Leave him alone."

"He is mocking me right now. Mocking Me!" Zim tried, pointing at the little boy who was pulling his mouth in various directions.

"Zim, haven't you tormented enough children in your lifetime?" Dib gave a grin as he looked back at his husband.

"You're really asking that?" Zim looked at him sceptically.

Dib rolled his eyes, "How silly of me."

Zim looked back, but found the boy was gone. His head darted back and forth, "The kid's gone!"

"Probably gave up," Dib mumbled.

Zim jumped and gave a yell as the kid jumped up from his seat in a snarl and stuck his face to his car's window. Dib tried with tremendous effort not to honk his horn as his hands slipped in a panic. He shot his husband a 'I'm losing my patience' look.

Zim was growling, though. He had had enough now. And had finally come up with a way to get back at this annoying twerp now. He gave the kid a nod, smiling. The child tilted his head, confused. Was his enemy finally giving up and admitting defeat? No.

Zim ripped off his wig and popped his contacts out. The kid had a horrified look on his face till he burst into hysterical screaming. His mom looked back, probably asking what was wrong. He cried and pointed to the monster in the car next to them.

But by the time she looked over, Zim had already gotten his disguise back on and was sitting quietly, his eyes closed as his head rested against the seat.

The motherr began scolding the boy for making fun of the poor man next to them. He tried through tears to explain to her what had happened, but she wasn't having any of it. He looked back, wondering if what he saw was real.

Zim gave an evil grin and looked at him, his pink eyes scaring the kid once more.

Dib set the car forward as Zim burst into laughter, slapping his knee in entertainment, "Did you see the look on that brat's face? Ha, that taught him not to mess with the best!"

Dib didn't look as impressed, though. He just gave another sigh.

Zim gave him a look, still smiling as he put his contacts back on, "And now? Lost your sense of humour?"

"I don't find much humour in making little children cry, Zim."

"Oh, lighten up. He had that coming," Zim tried.

Dib ignored him and continued to inch forward in this slower-than-a-snail traffic. Zim gave a forced grunt, "You're too sensitive, Dib! That was funny stuff."

"If you say so, honey," Dib muttered.

Zim huffed and looked back out the window.

And silence remained for a few moments.

Dib looked over at Zim, "So why 'The Wooden Spoon' of all places?"

Zim's eyes went wide. He looked over at Dib, "Um…I just wanted something different…from the normal take-out junk we usually have. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just curious. I know it's very hard to get a reservation there, but the food is definitely worth it…" Dib started but Zim interrupted, "When did you go to 'The Wooden Spoon'? We haven't been there before."

"I went there with a work colleague for dinner one evening."

Zim gave Dib a suspicious look. He didn't like it when Dib went anywhere without him, especially when he mentioned work friends.

He wasn't against Dib having friends. He even encouraged it. However, Zim had watched many soap operas where marriages fell apart when the husband or wife began sleeping around with other people and they were usually from work.

He kept close tabs on Dib since that episode of 'Days of our Livelihood'. Dib promised Zim that he would never dream of having an affair, and Zim believed him.

This doesn't mean he wasn't careful.

They pulled up to the brightly lit up bistro at fifteen past seven. Zim looked anxious. They were late.

Idiotic traffic!

Dib placed a hand on the nervous looking alien, causing Zim to jump in a yelp, "Geez, sweetie. Calm down. If at any time you're not feeling comfortable with being here, we can just go home. Alright? Don't look so tense."

"I'm fine. And I told you not to call me that. Now come on," Zim huffed, walking inside.

Dib gave a strange look. Zim was up to something, and Dib wasn't sure he liked it very much.

Zim and Dib neared the front table where a very snooty Manager stood, letting in only those who had a reservation. Zim, still rather shaky, gave a clear of the throat and looked at him, "We have a reservation."

"Under?" he said in a thickly drenched posh accent.

"Um…is it under the table?" Zim was beyond confused.

Dib sighed, "It's probably under Dib and Zim."

The Manager looked over the book, not really seeing it. He looked back up, "I am sorry, sir. But those names do not have a reservation. However, your names are booked under a table for five. I will lead you there. Follow me, sirs."

He turned in a dramatic fashion, his tailcoat whipping behind him.

Zim almost shrank as Dib eyed him, "A table for five?"

"I don't know what he's talking about," Zim said, shrugging as he darted off to follow the manager.

"Zim!" Dib stormed after the alien, grabbing his arm tightly. Zim gave him an unimpressed look as the two walked together, "Gaz put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Still don't know what you're on about," Zim said, looking away as the two continued walking together, though very awkwardly as Dib clung to Zim's arm.

"I don't want to go through this, Zim. Having to sit with her and dad together for an entire evening. This is why I didn't tell you about this. I knew you would try to pull a stunt like this…!"

Zim stopped, jerking Dib forward slightly. He looked at Dib with a serious brow, "I'm doing this for your own good. Besides, your sister would have rearranged me into an alien looking chair. So shut up and come on. It won't kill you, but it might me."

Zim gave a slight nod and continued following the manager. Dib stood for a moment, then followed after him, "You're gonna regret this, Zim."

But Zim was lost for words. Dib looked at the shocked expression on his face. The utter horror and fear that was loaming within. "Zim?"

Dib looked forward and felt his heart sink into his feet as Gaz and her new husband, with a bright smile and red hair, stared at the two.

Dib felt Zim's hand sneak its way into his as the alien's face went pale. Dib held it tightly as he felt it shake violently now.

Gaz, dark eyed and annoyed, stared deeply at the two, "You're late."

* * *

**Duh Duh DUH!**

**Well, that's it for today. I will be going home soonish to finish your pics and try and pass history tomorrow...hahaahhahahahahhaha X'D I laugh through the tears...**

**But for the being, I am off to watch more Invader Zim my Gir loving friend...YAY!**


	14. Flashback : A Good Day

**I hate it when webpages expire for no reason X_X  
Well, I am slightly FREE :D Till Friday :( Hey, a day off is a day off. How do I spend it? Doodling and updating my amazingness story XD Ah, goodbye marks**

**Um, some good news first :D The cover is up (yay). If you can't see it very well here, please go check it out on my DA account (3  
And to all my amazing reviewers and fans, thank you for the support. Those early morning e-mails for new reviews and favs really help get me through those papers (and make an excellent excuse for a distraction :P)  
Okay, UPDATE TIME :D**

* * *

"Alrighty, then. Here's your release papers. Just sign at the bottom and then head of to the Possessions Lot downstairs to fetch your stuff."

He handed me the green ball-point pen and I signed my name in big friendly letters. I handed him back the papers and he gave me a nod.

Not sure what that meant…so I gave him a nod back.

He sighed now, "Sir."

"Yes?" I happily sung.

"Go downstairs."

"Oh. Okay."

Another moment passed.

"Now, sir," he placed his two wrinkly hands over his face.

"OH!" I said. How silly of me. That's what he meant. "Alright. Sorry about that."

I stood there, looking around.

"GO DAMMIT!"  
"Oops, nearly forgot!" I jumped and made my way over to the stairway, a skip in my step.

I could hear him mumble something under his breath behind me, "They really do let out the loonies before they're ready here, don't they?"

Not sure what he meant by that.

My mother told me from a young age that I wasn't a loonie. I was simply happy spirited. And the more she told me that, the more I realized it must be true.

I just wish others would see it that way.

I have faith, though. That one day, he'll definitely see the real me. That he'll realize marrying that dumbass paranormal investigator was a mistake.

Yeah.

Then everything will be alright again.

Right?

"Here's your stuff. Take your crap and get out. You're free to go…unlike some of us," the friendly fellow behind the window said in a sort of happy tone.

"Thank you," I cheerfully said, taking back my things.

I've been in this happy place for so long, I almost forgot all the neat stuff I had to hand back in.

The doctor said I couldn't have them with me because they could…um…how did he say it…they would 'stimulate the insanity'…or something like that.

I didn't understand exactly what he meant, but he assured me that one day I would get them back. And today is my day that I get my stuff back.

I took a seat outside where visitors often wait, shuffling through the box of things. It was like Christmas!

"Let's see: my wallet, my phone, my car keys, my house keys…" gee, it has been so long since I had been to the house. I hoped someone fed Zim, my pet squirrel. "What else is in here? Oh, a packet of expired gummie worms! Score!"

I stood, deciding I'll save those for later, and headed off to my car.

The time was now. I was ready to go off and start my life as the new and improved me! I was free to do whatever I wanted to! I could go and see and visit whoever I pleased.

I wonder if he still lives there? Would he remember me?

I'm not angry with him for never coming to visit to me. I don't think he got the letters I sent him. Oh, if only I hadn't been stuck in this happy place for so long! He probably wouldn't have forgotten about me.

Dumb woman who sent me here. What was her name again? It wasn't my mom, was it?

I continued my stride down the hall, my hand on the door, when my doctor yelled at me from behind. I turned, looking worried. Had I done something wrong?

"Wait a minute, Keef," he took a breath. He was a very out of shape man, "Listen to me, this is my card. If at any point in time, you feel that insanity of yours come back, please give me a call, alright?"

I gave him a smile as I took the card he was offering me, "Don't worry about me, Doctor. I am a cured man."

"Good, good. But it's just in case. Keep well," he gave me a friendly clap on the arm. I smiled brightly at him and headed out.

Wow, fresh air. I missed you. And trees. And birds. And pretty flowers.

Wow.

This new life was going to be fun.I took out my wallet and ruffled past dollar bills and receipts and found his picture.

It was from when we were kids. My smile grew into a creepy big one, "And no new life would be complete without you."

Yes, this was the start of a good day.

* * *

**God, this guy is creepy. Anyone that happy needs to be loced away X_X God, happy people DX**

**Look, I like happy people. They make me seem less depressed. But there's a limit. WHAT HAVE THEY LET LOOSE UPON THE WORLD? :o**

**Okay, check you guys soon :) I am off to put the cover up and then fool around on my laptop :D Maybe do some more writing, who knows? :D**


	15. A Gay Time!

**Well, by gum, it is not often we get long chapters like this, is it? :P **

**Yeah, I was bored this weekend. Didn't go out very much. I'M BORED!**

**So, good news: this story is on its way to being completed and done and dusted meaning more updates, more chapters and more excitement! :D (are you excited yet?)**

**Bad news...yeah, my ear is hurting pretty badly X_X We think its an infection or something. This slows down my writing a bit due to the fact that I CAN'T LISTEN TO MUSIC DX...mind you, I do try and sneak it in somehow...I is bad like that.**

**So yeah. As always, thanks all to my FANS out there (you guys rock). Keep those reviews and Favs a comin'**

**Okay, on with the show :o**

_**(This first line is one of my favs XD)**_

* * *

Dib was actually losing circulation in his leg now with how tightly Zim's claw was gripping on to it. He didn't mind it though.

The two sat on the opposite side of the table, Gaz and Keef looking at them. Dib was attempting a smile, while Zim kept a very neutral (though slightly panicked) look.

Dib looked around, hoping to try and break the silence, "Where's dad? I thought you kept moaning to us that he was coming too."

"He's stuck in traffic, but he is on his way," Gaz said, folding her arms as they rested on the edge of the table. Dib sighed in his mind.

In other words, he probably wasn't going to make it. He figured this would happen when he heard Zim and him were coming for dinner.

Keef just smiled, keeping an eye on the terrified Zim.

There was silence once more as the waitress came by, pouring wine into everyones glasses. She came by and began pouring some into Zim's glass. Dib raised his hand slightly, "No, he doesn't drink."

Zim snatched the glass as the waitress stopped and glugged it down. Dib gave a look, "Tonight I'll make an exception."

The waitress gave a look and poured some more as Keef began speaking, "So, Dib. How long have you and Zim been together now?"

"Um…about four years," Dib said in an uneasy tone. He really didn't like this guy. He heard a rumour that he was locked up in an insane asylum for a few years, actually.

He also knew Zim was very freaked out by this guy. Keef used to stalk the alien and sent creepy letters and would phone the alien every other day.

Eventually someone reported Keef (much to Zim's delight) and he never heard from him again.

Imagine his surprise to be sitting across from the madman now. Dib was trying to, but all he could focus on was his slowly numbing leg.

"How long have you and Gaz been together? How did you meet?" Dib tried, hoping that someone would explain why his pretty damn smart sister had fallen for a loony toon like this.

"Oh, it's actually a funny story. You see, I work in engineering and I had a seminar I needed to attend here. Our company was signing up to become partners with the video game company Gaz works for. We met one another one evening, and yeah…I guess things turned out for the best," they held hands and smiled weakly at one another.

Both Dib and Zim tried holding back the gags they were feeling.

But still. Gaz's sudden idea to not only date this lunatic, but to agree to marry him? And why would Keef go for someone like Gaz. This was an opposites attract thing to a new extreme.

"Sounds interesting," Dib forced out, still not sure about the situation at hand. Gaz gave her brother a look, "Like you really care."

"Like you really want me here tonight," he grunted the mumble under his breath. It was just loud enough for Gaz to hear. She gave him a look.

But her expression changed as she looked to see something behind Dib.

Zim and he looked at her for a moment before turning their heads to see Professor Membrane at the front, chatting with the Manager, in search of his table.

Dib's head stayed in position, but his eyes couldn't help but look towards his poor husband. Dib looked at the paling look on Zim's face. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place now.

Even though Dib was ticked off at Zim for organizing this and helped to create this imploding situation…he didn't want to see his husband this anxious.

Gaz waved slightly, her dad catching the waving-movement at the corner of his eye. Zim turned back around, "Maybe I'll visit the bathroom."

"I'll go with you," Keef said brightly.

Zim tensed, "Nevermind! It can wait!"

Dib and Gaz stood as their dad neared them. Gaz mumbled to her brother, "Don't ruin this, Dib. Let me handle it."

"Yeah, like you've done a good job of it already," Dib said in a scornful way with a small smile on his face as their dad reached his destination.

"Hello Gaz, Dib. I must admit, it has been a while, hasn't it?" the Professor said in a happy-sort of tone.

Zim was looking away as Keef stood, reaching over to shake the Professor's hand (seeing as Gaz and Dib weren't looking to have much physical contact with the man).

The Professor shook Keef's hand firmly, "Ah, I take it you're my future son-in-law, huh?"

"Yes, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you…I mean, in person, sir. I am a huge fan of your work," he smiled dumbly.

The Professor laughed joyfully, "Yes, I'm sure. I've heard a lot about you as well, Keef. Your work in engineering is quite impressive from someone so unknown."

"Wow," he blushed, "A compliment from the great Professor himself. I am honoured, sir."

Membrane moved to the head of the table as they all sat back down. Dib and Gaz sat closest to him with Zim and Keef sitting opposite from one another. Zim was keeping his gaze down, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to be making much noise from here on out.

Zim looked up, though. He felt a hand on his knee.

_FOR THE LOVE OF IRK, PLEASE LET THAT BE DIB'S HAND!_

He looked down and saw it was the left hand with the gold ring. He followed it up the strong, well dressed arm and reached his husband's worried looking face. Zim gave him a false reassuring smile and placed his claw on the hand. Dib gave a sigh and looked back over as Membrane began speaking, "So, when is the wedding?"

"In five months, dad," Gaz said, taking a sip of wine.

"Huh. I'll try and keep my calender free for it then. Is it going to be a big event? I think you should make it one. I'm sure it would be with someone like you, Keef. Your skill are often made note of in Daily News and such."

Keef smiled brightly. "I just want Gaz to have a good wedding, whether it be private or not."

The Professor gave a nod.

Gaz looked over at Dib as the waiter began handing out menus to everyone, "I think having the family there for a big event would be nice. I was hoping, you know, Dib and you would be there. Johanna is really excited about it and I think it's time she met the whole family."

The Professor looked over at Dib and Zim, "I think that is doable. It depends on whether or not your brother is willing, though."

Dib remained silent, something Zim knew to be a bad thing. He looked over at his father, though; a neutral expression on his face.

"I mean, the boy has really distanced himself from the family, hasn't he?"

Zim darted his eyes to the menu, feeling the tension grow around them. This was becoming worse as time went on. Maybe this really wasn't the best of ideas. Maybe he should have just faced Gaz's pummelling and gotten it over with.

Keef looked over at the Professor, "It would also be nice for me to have them there. Dib and Zim and I went to school together when we were younger. They really are the closest things I have to friends. I would be most honoured if at least one of them could be my best man."

Dib and Zim knew what Keef meant when he said that. Zim buried his face further down into the menu, feeling the situation just got worse.

"You see, Dib. You'd be making two people very happy," the Professor insisted.

Dib sighed, "Look, I'll have to see what my schedule is like closer to the time. Being a doctor means I can't really abandon patients whenever I feel like it. I have a responcibility to them and my job. But I haven't said no yet to the idea, so maybe I'll be able to make it." Dib was only saying this because he felt he needed to. Gaz knew this. Zim knew this too. And even the Professor had a slight suspicion towards it.

But he laughed and slapped Dib hard in the back, the menu nearly slipping out of his hands, "Come on, son. If I can make some time sacrifices in my work, you can too!"

Dib was getting fed-up now. How dare this man call him his son? He was getting pretty close to causing a scene.

Zim became panicked and gave Dib a swift kick. Dib held in a yelp and looked at him with questioning eyes. Zim gave him a serious look. Dib gave him a sceptical one. Zim rolled his eyes and tried an even more serious look. Dib half sighed and looked back at the menu.

Gaz eyed them, "Now that you two numbskulls have finished making faces at one another, the waiter is waiting to take your orders."

Dib and Zim looked slightly surprised, but continued on anyway, "I'll have the Thai Green Curry with Jasmine rice. Go easy on the chillis."

The waiter scribbled down something and looked at the alien. Zim answered in a not very excited tone, "I'll have the garden salad with greek dressing."

"That's it?" Dib mumbled over to him. This was Zim's opportunity to go all out on dinner! Gaz and Keef were paying!

Zim mumbled back, "Not very hungry."

Dib gave him a look. Now he really wanted them to go home.

The waiter nodded and left, already having the others' orders.

The Professor stopped the waiter, "Please bring us a bottle of your finest champagne."

The waiter nodded and was off, "Tonight we are celebrating. To new beginnings and to reuniting a family, huh?"

"Sir…" Keef started.

"Please, call me dad," Membrane nodded.

Dib tightened his grip around Zim's leg, Zim's teeth clenching. Now he knew what it felt like and he wasn't enjoying it.

Keef blushed, "Um, dad…you really don't have to…"

"No, no; I insist. It's nothing, I promise."

A busboy came by and poured the champagne into each of their thin crystal glasses that were already on the table. Professor Membrane stood, holding up the glass, ready to toast. The others grabbed theirs and held them up. Only Keef had his glass all the way up, the others only half way.

"A toast to my daughter and her new husband! May they have their happy ending and live a long joyful life together! Keef, I must say, you are a very welcomed addition to this family. So, congratulations to you both! Cheers!"

Gaz, Keef and the Professor said it loudly and happily. Zim tried to join in by making his version sound as happy as he could make it. But when he looked over to the ever quiet Dib, his voice softened.

Dib looked furious. Zim whispered over to him, "What's wrong?"

Dib shook his head and drank down the champagne. Zim took a sip, looking away.

They both realized now how unhappy they each were.

The others mingled and got to know one another. Dib and Zim sat in silence together, Zim looking rather down and Dib trying to hide his inner fury.

Dinner was served and everyone began tucking in quietly. The only chatter that could be heard was from the surrounding tables. Happy couples out on this late autumn evening. Dib watched some of them behind her sister and Keef, wishing Zim and he could have been one of those happy couples tonight. Instead of stuck here with his hate filled sister, her insane new husband who was freaking out his and his dad.

Zim on the other hand was busy listening to the couple behind them. Two older women with their husbands, gossiping and sipping wine. Zim didn't like their tone and could hear they were now talking about him and Dib.

"Look, Evelyn, I know you have issues with their kind, but…" one of the husbands tried. His wife interrupted, "It's just not right for them to be out in public together. I mean, do they have no consideration for the people around them?"

"Hush, Evelyn, they can probably hear you," the other woman commented, "We don't want them to come over here, do we?"

"That would be awful, wouldn't it?" the husband said.

Zim shut his eyes, feeling god damn angry now. He stood up in a hurry, everyone looking up at him, "Excuse me."

Zim knew he had to leave, he knew he couldn't cause a scene again like the last time Dib and he went out. He caught a glance of the people at the table behind them, though. He gave them a heart piercing look and headed to the bathroom.

Dib gave a sigh and wiped his mouth, standing up. Gaz shook her head, "Leave him. He can find his own way to the bathroom, I'm sure."

"It's not that, Gaz. I'm miserable. He's miserable. This was a bad idea from the start. I'm taking my husband and going home. This is not worth it," Dib said in an angry tone, taking his jacket from his seat.

"So you're leaving because he's having a little hissy fit?" she tried, standing as well.

"I'm leaving because this family is not worth it," Dib said in a hushed and harsh tone.

Gaz took a step back. Keef stood, speaking out of place now, "You can't talk to my wife like that."

"If you heard how she spoke to my husband, you'd change your tune."

Keef couldn't say anything, really. This was between the siblings right now.

But he couldn't have said anything anyway. The Professor stood up and looked at Dib, "So we're not worth it, huh?"

Dib wanted to rage at his father and scream at him in a tone that would sound inhuman, but the Professor continued, "You sister is getting married, and this is how you behave? By ruining her evening like this?"

"I'm sorry dad for not being more considerate," Dib said sarcastically, before he continued in his serious tone, "But excuse me for being a little ticked off after not hearing from the two of you for four years now."

"What did you expect after you married that…that…?" Gaz tried before Dib shot her a look, "That what, sis? My husband? The man I love and who loves me back? Yeah, he has his moments and he irritates me at times, but Gaz. He is the man I love. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You, of all people right now, should understand that!"

"Lower your voice, you're making a scene, Dib," the Professor mumbled. Dib looked at him, "What happened to 'son'?"

Membrane looked at him, "When you decided to marry that man, Dib…"

"I not only disgraced the family name for marrying a man, I more specifically disgraced you, dad. For not marry some big celebrity scientist or physicist like you wanted me to. Yeah, I know. But you know what? I don't regret it, so why the fucking hell should you?"

Dib slammed his seat into the table and walked off, "I'm going home! The food really isn't worth it here."

Gaz sat down, pinching the bridged between her eyes. Keef placed a hand on her back. She looked up at her storming away brother, a thought popping into her mind.

_Why won't he see it? Zim is not right for him_.

* * *

**Why can't you guys catch a clue and see HE ACTUALLY LOVES HIM? Buncha nuts :(**

**Keef is pretty damn creepy, though. I am very weirded out when I write for him.**

**Oh, but this might make you guys laugh. I have a voice reader program thing (which I now can't listen to .) which reads back your text to you. This helps when I'm trying to find those bad grammer mistakes and misspellings cause I don't see them anymore. It's pretty bad, though, because Zim's name becomes Zym (like rhyme with a 'Z') and Gaz becomes Gazet...TELL ME WHERE IN HER NAME THERE IS A T, I ASK YOU!**

**So yeah, it's useful but to an extent.**

**Anyway, that is it for today. I shall be back VERY SOON! for more updates. I have two exams left (I is exctied) is that means I'll be updating a lot this week!**

**Check you guys later :P**


	16. Flashback : No Son of Mine

**I AM OFFICIALLY FREE! :D**

**Ah, a weight has been lifted off my head. No more exams...I still have this feeling as though I should run for the hills now before the parents see those marks though X_X  
Anyways, updating times! :P**

* * *

"Are you sure, dad? Dib would love it if you would go?" my daughter tried explaining to me as we sat together in the park.

I really didn't like being outside. My domain was the labs. Outside…it was too fresh and strange for me. Too many people.

"I can't do it, Gaz," I told her, folding my legs as I watched one of the kids run by us.

"Hey, if I'm managing to go there in my condition, with a nice tightly fitted dress and everything, you can make it there too," she grumbled.

I looked over at her. She was entering her third trimester now. She was in a bad mood all the time now and was getting anxious about delivery. But I knew she would be fine. She was a part of the Membrane family.

"If I go to this charade of a wedding, it will only encourage the boy," I tried explaining.

"Dad, what if Dib isn't just attacking out and pretending to like this guy? What if this is real? Then what?" Gaz gave me a strange look.

I sighed, "Then we have a problem there."

Gaz turned away, "Is it that bad that he might be homo?"

"It doesn't look good in print, Gaz…"

She sighed loudly, "You and your press nonsense, dad."

I gave her a stern look, "Gaz, I am a public figure. Imagine when media gets a hold of this!"  
"Who cares?" she tried.

"I DO!"

She grumbled something under her breath and turned.

I looked forward, watching parents play with their kids.

So that's what it looks like. Huh.

I gave a sigh and added to my previous comment, "And he can do so much better than that guy!"

I turned to her. She looked back at me, "I know that, dad. Oh, how I know that. But he's just so damn stubborn about it."

She sat back, groaning. Her back was most likely sore. She placed her hands on her bulging stomach, "Well, I'll go for the ceremony and leave them be. I owe that loser that much, seeing as he's helped me thought most of this damn annoying pregnancy. Maybe Dib will snap out of it just before the 'I do' and it will all be fine after that."

"Maybe. But until he acknowledges this mistake, Gaz…" I stood.

She sat up and looked at me, "Dad. That's a bit harsh…"

"For a boy as free spirited like that, I should have done it sooner. When he is ready to come to me, I will try my best to except him back. But as long as he stays with that excuse of a human, he is no longer apart of this family."

I began my long walk to the car, not looking back.

This decision was final, and it was a good one.


	17. Calling your Bluff!

Zim sat on the toilet seat, clutching onto his knees as he stared at the tiled ceiling. At least this bathroom was cleaner than most public bathrooms were.

A knock came from the door of the stall he was in, "It's occupied. Try another one!" he yelled at them, mumbling a 'you stupid human' to himself.

"But I want this one," Dib's voice called from the other side.

Zim felt his antennae perk from beneath his wig. His feet touched the ground and he pushed the stall door open to see his husband standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Zim yelled at him. Not really the reaction Dib was hoping for. He gave Zim a 'really?' look. "Well, seeing as you ran off like that…I don't know. I was just a little bit concerned, you know. Is this making sense?"

Zim grabbed Dib and tried shoving him out, "You should be out there with your family, dammit!"

Dib turned and grabbed a hold of Zim, "Sweetie, stop."

Zim gave him a look, "Why?"

"I refuse to let my father talk to you like that," Dib said, looking at Zim seriously.

Zim looked away, "In actual fact, I don't think he mentioned me at all tonight, so…"

Dib pulled Zim into a hug, "Well, I'm not enjoying myself and neither are you…"  
"I never said that," Zim added, giving Dib a look.

"Yes, but getting up like that and storming off counts."

Zim grumbled. He sighed, holding onto Dib's arm, "You sure you don't want to…?"

"No."

"Okay then," Zim said, pulling away.

Dib gave him a look, "I'm still angry with you for organizing this."

"That'll teach you not to keep secrets from me," Zim said slyly.

Dib rolled his eyes, holding onto Zim's hand, "Come on."

"I'm just saying, if you had been straight with me before…" Zim persisted as they made their way to their car.

Dib watched aimlessly at the road in this pitch black evening, the soothing hum of his car adding something calming to the air. He felt so much better now to be away from his family. He didn't need that sort of stress in his life.

He had Zim and his work for that.

Zim was lying back in his seat, relaxing. He was very quiet. Dib took a moment, then, "I'm sorry about tonight, Zim."

Zim looked at him, "What?"

"The whole thing with dad and Keef…God, Keef. You didn't deserve to be put through that and I'm sorry," Dib mentioned, looking over at him.

Zim gave him a confused look that Dib found unsettling, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zim gave a hysterical laugh, "You're apologizing for my idiotic idea?"

Dib took a moment, "Yes?"

"Well, good. Because it was your fault," Zim mentioned, looking back at the road.

Dib laughed, "Always."

Zim looked down, smiling softly, before frowning, "I'm sorry about it too, Dib. I didn't like seeing you so angry. Only I'm allowed to do that to you. I just…I wanted…"

"I know," Dib nodded, "And a little part of me…deep, _deep_ down there, would like some relationship with them too. I mean, I would love to spend time with my niece and get to know her. You know how much I love children…"

"Unfortunately."

"But, I guess that dream will remain a dream for the time being. Who knows?" Dib sighed.

Zim looked over at him, "Yeah, who knows." He looked forward, "I guess your sister has at least found happiness in something."

Dib gave a shake of the head, a crazed smile on his face, "Geez, of all people she could have chosen? Agh, him?"

Zim looked over at him, "I just hope Keef has gotten his craziness under control."

"I'll keep an eye on him…just in case. It still doesn't make sense, though. Gaz is smart. She should know Keef's reputation."

Zim looked over at him, "People find love in strange places, I guess. Look at us."

Dib eyed him, "You're defending them?"

"Hell no!" Zim implored, "I'm just making a reference to how awesome we are."

Dib gave a smile, "Sounds about right. You had me worried there for a second."

Zim gave him a grin. Dib sat back, stretching, "We make a good pair, don't we?"

Zim looked over at him, smiling slightly, "Yeah, we do."

"I mean, years of me chasing you around, trying to get you dissected and send you into the Swollen Eyeball…"

"Must you bring that up?" Zim grimaced.

"Sorry. My point is, I finally got to know you instead, and realized how special and amazing you really were. How you were more than just another alien on his own little mission. That there was this hidden gem of a person behind those stunning eyes of yours," Dib warmly grinned at him.

Zim looked at him, feeling his skin tingle. Dib then looked back to the road, "And then I made you all mine and married you. So, yeah, I am pretty happy with myself."

Zim looked forward, feeling flustered and in need. By Irk, not again. But he had to. How, how he had to have it, "Dib, stop the car."

Dib gave a strange look, "What?"

"Stop the car, right this moment," Zim said, shutting his eyes.

Dib gave a strange look, but pulled the car off to the side of the road, "You okay? Was my schmoozing a bit too much for you?" he joked.

Zim looked at him, that determined smile back on his face, "Oh, just a little too much, Dibby."

Dib gave him a look.

Oh crap.

Twice in the same month? Forget that, in the same lifetime?

No, he was bluffing.

Zim pounced on him from his seat, Dib being caught off guard as the alien's strong powerful lips connected forcefully with his. His hands were pinned against the window as the two moaned in utter pleasure.

Dib gasped for air as the Zim pulled away, taking a few heavy breaths himself, "God, you weren't bluffing."

Zim gave an evil chuckle and was pulled in by Dib's now freed hands, yanking the alien closer.

Zim began ripping off Dib's jacket as Dib tried moving the two awkwardly to the backseat. Zim lay on his back as Dib sat over him, removing his tie and shirt, "And here I was, thinking it was going to be a pretty crap night."

Zim gave a grin, "I would hope that with someone as exciting as me, that would never be an option!"

Dib gave a smirk, "Oh God, never."

The two laughed as another stronger, more sizzling kiss was locked between the two.

* * *

**Hmmmm, they try to make the best out of a bad situation, huh?**

**Well, this is it! :o That is the end of our tale...it's over now! 3( Sooooo Sad**

**...**

**You believing this? :P**

**Well, it's the end of Part one, at least. I hold truth in that! :D **

**SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The next update will be soon! Soon! SOON! (dude, I sound like Poop Dawg XD)  
Check you guys soon, hope you enjoyed :D**


	18. Going Up

**God, I hate getting back my marks X_X It...kinda sucks...a lot.**

**I have been in the best of moods, away from annoying people (like friends and such...God, they annoy me sometimes...all the time), sleeping in and doing nothing at home**

**And now I'm back :L**

**Well, seeing as I am feel annoyed and angry and homicidal right now, a good couple of updates might cheer me up :) I know it will cheer you guys up!**

**Onto PART 2! :D**

* * *

"So, Mrs Walker, how are you feeling today after surgery?"

"I've got a lot of pain in my neck, doctor!" she moaned in agony, pointing towards it.

"That is to be expected, seeing as that's where we operated," Dib sighed with a smile on his face.

It was a slow day in the hospital today. He walked through the corridors, going from room to room, checking in on all his patients and filling in various reports.

He headed to the front desk, dropping off his latest clipboard, filled with readings from Mrs Walker, including heart rate, temperature and blood pressure. She was in good shape for someone who just had a spur removed from one of her cervical vertebrae. But then again, her doctor was very skilled.

Zita gave him a smile, "Hey there, stranger. You've been zipping in and out of all the rooms today, I was wondering what happened to you."

"Yeah, it's been pretty slow today, hasn't it?"

Zita gave a raise of the eyebrow. His definition of slow needed some work. "I'm sure you're loving it anyway."

"Anything to be away from home," he said, grabbing a new report. He headed down the hallway to the elevator. Zita followed, "More problems at home? I thought it's been about two months since the fiasco you faced at dinner with your sis and dad?"

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to them since. Which I'm not complaining about, by the by," Dib said in a relief.

"So what's the problem?"

He took a moment, feeling bad for this, "Its Zim."

Zita gave him a strange look.

They entered the elevator as Dib continued, "He's been so on edge lately. Tiny things have been setting him off like…leaving a dish on the counter instead of the sink. Or, coming home late because of traffic."

"Does he just yell or…?"

"Nah, he loses it completely. He slams doors and even broke a plate the other day. I don't know if that evening did more damage than he's letting on," Dib pondered.

"Did he mention anything about it since?"

"Not really, but Zim is so set on me getting back together with them, I don't really believe he would talk about his feelings towards them."

"How long has he been acting like this, though?" Zita tried, hoping everything was going okay with them.

"Only a few weeks now. Look, he's been sleeping a lot lately, so I don't really talk with him much. And he isn't angry all the time. It's just those rare occasions when he's in a bad mood. It's just become amplified slightly to a new extreme. It's still pretty annoying, but we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love," Dib rested against the wall of the elevator.

"I can just imagine," Zita smirked. She smiled at Dib, "If you need a bit of a break from home, why don't we move our once a month special to today. We can go out for a few hours after work and have a fun night out. I hear a really cool club opened up on Main Street that would be perfect for unwinding. You up for it?"

Dib gave her a nod, "Sure, why not?"


	19. Here's the Deal

"Sorry, Master. But chances of survival are 400 523 605:1," the Computer droned.

"Irk Dammit!" Zim paced, throwing his arms in the air.

"What did you expect, Irken Scum," Dib's systems barked

Dib had only promised to install Zim's old computer system (which had been backed up on a disc hidden in Zim's PAK after his base had been destroyed) if his computer system was left undamaged from the transfer. Both the husbands faced issues with their two systems afterwards, though, that neither could fix. Dib's systems were programed to always hate Zim. Zim's computer was programed to think anything that wasn't Irken or Irken made was inferior and had to be treated as such.

So, in the labs, two computer systems presided. They didn't like one another very much.

"Try a different treatment, anything! There has to be another way!" Zim pleaded.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we don't have enough information on the problem at hand," his Computer sighed.

"There has to be more!"

"Sir, all point to you dying in some horrific and painful way."

"As fun as that would be to see, Irken menace, I think you should finally admit defeat and be done with this. I'm not comfortable with you lying to my Master," Dib's Computer fussed.

"It's not lying if he doesn't know," Zim mumbled, thinking.

He stopped pacing, stretching backwards in a moan, "God, everything hurts."

"Your body is simply…" the Computer tried. Zim pointed at him, "Don't! Say! Anything!"

He sighed, "God, you are such a drama queen."

"Could be some weird alien hormones," Dib's Computer whispered.

"I heard that!" Zim yelled, getting oh so frustrated now.

He was flustered, anxious and his body was taking a strain from it. He placed a hand on the wall.

One of the newly installed claws shot out from the side of the Computer and helped keep Zim up, "You should sit down, Master. Your stress levels are obviously having an effect."

Zim stumbled over to one of the comfortable steel chairs and sat back, "I can't believe this happened. How am I going to explain this to Dib? IF ONLY I GOT THAT POSTCARD SOONER!"

He had received it a few days after his bad night out with Gaz and the family. He sighed while reading through it, happy to know Gir was doing well, but annoyed at how bad his English was getting.

But when he saw the P.S. part of the letter, he ran around the house, screaming in a panic! He had completely forgotten about the 'Starships Cycle': a time in which Irkens go through their own version of…heat.

Mating on Irk was a near unheard of thing. It was never a common ritual seeing as the race had more important things to be focussing on. But one every blue moon, they would go through this cycle where they would seek out the closest person to them, having this strange need to mate.

Now, when Zim got a notification about this from Skoodge a year before he and Dib got married, he worried that this cycle would ruin his relationship with Dib and told Gir (who was his walking Personal Assistant and calendar at the time) to remind him off it so he could lock himself away during those two weeks.

But, now with him and Dib being married for so long, it really didn't matter whether or not they…in Zim's mind, mated. If anything, Zim was just going to feel weird about it afterwards. Dib seemed to enjoy it, so there was no issue.

However, a problem out of Zim's control did come up. Something that he could not have foreseen.

Something of improbable proportions.

Zim covered his tired eyes, "Computer, what should I do?"

"Tell him," both of them mentioned. He looked up.

"There's no point in keeping this from him. He'll find out soon enough," his Computer said.

"Besides, my Master is a doctor. He might be able to help," Dib's computer mentioned.

Zim looked around, trying to make his own mind up, "What if…he…wants…?"

Suddenly, there was a knock from the door upstairs. Zim sighed, jumping up off the chair.

He walked up the stairway from the labs, his hand resting against the wall as thoughts raced through his mind. He was hoping it was Dib at the door, but also hoping it wasn't.

He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't do this…ever! He just wanted this problem to go away so he could go back to his normal life with a husband who worshipped him and a body that didn't ache every time he moved.

He reached the front door, grabbing his wig and contacts off the counter next to it, and unlocked the door.

He sighed, opening it, "Yes?"

After catching a split second of the man's face, he flung himself backwards, screaming in horror.

Keef walked in, "Hi Zim! I'm happy to see you too."

Zim placed a hand on his forehead, the pounding of the Irken equivalent to adrenalin pulsing through his already spinning head. _God, where did Dib put that panic button?_

Keef walked in, already comfortable with the new environment. Zim backed himself up into the lounge, leaving a huge gap between the two, "Wha-what are you doing here, Keef? G-Gaz doesn't live here, you know?"

Keef laughed, making Zim all the more nervous, "I know Gaz doesn't live here, silly. I'm here to see you. I know Dib is at work at this time…"

"How do you know that? Forget that, why do you know that!" Zim's eyes were wide. Keef sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable as Zim pinned himself against the wall next to the flat-screen TV that was up, "I know a lot about you Zim. I missed you."

Zim was so sure he was about to be sick. He kept it together (and down) and gave Keef a hard look, "Please go. This place has top notch security and I'm not afraid to let lose…"

"This is a nice house. The K-77 plasma-powered rods add just that right touch of energy while still being eco-friendly. However, it is also not that difficult to shut it off if you have a dual-adapter remote like this," he held it up. Zim gave him a look, "You forget, Zim. I'm a 'top notch' engineer now."

Keef crossed his legs, sitting even more comfortably as he smiled over at the frightened alien, "So, how have you been? It's been two months since we last saw one another, you know?"

"Keef, why are you here?" Zim hoped the sooner Keef told him why he'd come, the sooner he could kick this guy out.

"You're so funny, Zim," Keef laughed. Zim gave a look, _I didn't realize I was trying to be, you insignificant little…_!

"I told you already, I'm here to see you," he smiled.

"Well, you've seen me…so…bye!" Zim shooed him. Keef laughed again, "Ah, again with the humour! Hey, why are you standing over there? Come sit here. Your legs will get sore."

"I'm fine here!" Zim tried. But Keef held some truth in his comment. Everything was hurting and standing was not helping. But he'd rather pass out then sit next to that fruit loop.

Zim prayed. Oh, how he prayed that Dib would walk through that door! Please! Please let his husband walk in and kick this nut out.

Keef moved, both of his feet touching the ground, "Well, there is actually another reason I'm here. But don't worry, it still involves you!"

"Oh joy," Zim mumbled in a quiver.

"You and Dib left so suddenly that night…mind you Dib was being very rude, so…" Zim immediately interrupted, "Don't you dare talk about my husband like that in this household, Keef! I will scratch your eyes out and feed them to your new wife if you ever…!"  
"Anyway," Keef smiled, standing. Zim cringed, bringing his arms up as he tried moving closer to the already rubbing against him wall, "I just wanted to come by personally to give you the invitation."

He took out a very lovely, decorated card with stunning illustrations and calligraphy on it. Zim reached out very shakily and snatched it before Keef could get too close, reading through it.

"'We cordially invite you to the Wedding of Keef and Gaz, the happiest couple on Earth'. Seems a bit frilly for Gaz, doesn't it?" Zim looked at him.

"Oh, I designed the card. Gaz told me she didn't mind it much," Keef added, not sitting back down, but placing his hands carefully behind his back.

Zim gave a look. That made way too much sense, "Um, thank you for the cardboard piece of paper, but I'll have to check with Dib first. I don't really think either of us really wants to go."

"Even after you guys agreed to be my Best Men?" Keef looked very sad all of a sudden.

"We never agreed to that, Keef."

Keef began walking around, not in any particular direction…just around. Zim did not like it.

"I don't think you understand me properly, Zim," Keef tried, placing his hands together.

"I don't think anyone else does, Keef," Zim grunted.

Keef stopped, turning his head to Zim. _Crap, did I go too far?_ Keef smiled, "I am with Gaz by request, Zim."

Zim gave a look. Now _that_ made a lot of sense…sorta, "What do you mean? Why?"

Keef continued walking, "It's not my place to say. But I just thought you'd like to know this."

Zim was getting angry now. He peeled himself off the wall, walking forward, "Are you bribing me? Don't think you can use this Gaz thing against me, you damn fool! Gaz means nothing to me, thank you very much! So your masterful plan…"

Keef laughed again. Zim stopped where he stood, a chill dancing over his skin, "Zim, I know very well you don't care about Gaz." Keef stopped, an evil sort of smile entering his face. It was very subtle, but Zim recognized one when he saw it, "But I know you care about Dib for some reason."

Zim felt his shoulders fall. God. He was right. This wedding was still a way the two siblings could get back together. Now that the two months had passed, Zim still felt it. He knew if Dib at least gave his sister a chance…there was hope. But without the wedding…

Keef walked up to the now frozen alien. He held onto Zim's arms, brightness shining off his face, "So, this is what my bestest friend in the world is going to do for me. You're going to let me take you to a suit fitting. I have a wonderful idea in mind for us. Then, you're coming to my Bachelor party! Oh, it'll be so much fun! And, of course, you and Dib will be there at the wedding. I don't really mind if Dib doesn't make it, but I think Gaz would want him there, so…"

Zim felt the grip almost tighten around his tender arms. He wanted to scream. Keef was way too close right now and the nonsense that was spewing out of his mouth wasn't making it any better. Keef hugged Zim, the alien's body flinching in horror. The human stepped back with a glee in his step, "Well, I'll see you then, best friend. I have to go and sort out our wedding cake. I'm getting a vanilla flavour. Yum."

Keef made his way to the door, Zim still frozen as he watched.

Keef halted his merry step and looked back to him, "Oh, and try not to mention this to Dib. You know, let's keep this fun. I don't want him coming between our friendship again, Zim."

His smile grew, "Bye, friend!"

The door shut with a thud. Zim's wide eyes slammed shut, his body shivering.

He jerked his legs forward, headed back towards the lab.

The Computers' glow made the room an almost blur for the traumatized Irken. "Master, you look very pale."

"Mmm hmm," his shrill voice agreed.

"I think he'd going to heave," Dib's systems teased.

"Sir…" Zim's Computer tried, sensing his master was definitely going to do something.

Zim raised a hand, "Computer…please…do me a favour."

"What is it, Master?" he sighed.

"Catch me," his weak voice muttered before his rubber-like body collapsed. The claw shot out and grabbed hold of him.

"Huh, that was actually more funny than him puking," Dib's computer laughed.

"Shuddup," Zim's computer droned.

* * *

**CREEPY O_o**

**I swear, men like him should be SHOT! .**

**Sigh, oh well. That's it for today. Will be back soon :p Uh, REVIEW! LIKE, PLEASE! I like those a lot and they have been slightly lacking lately. I wonder if peoplez are stil reading :o**

**Also, thank you all for the amazing support. Much appreciated as always. If any of you have ideas for Fan Art (or want to do Fan Art) please do. Tunica is out of commission for the next few weeks (some infections thing) so yeah! If you want to practise your drawing skills, go for it! :D And let us know where you put it up so we can fav it and compliment it beyond words (3**

**Check you guys soon :)**


	20. TELL ME!

**Aw, the PMs, the revies, the Favs X3 We are FINALLY over the 50 review mark! If I could draw as well as Tunica, I would do a cool pic...but yeah...my artistic skill is trees with apples attachted to them :P**

**Well, seeing as you guys have proven that there is an interest (and the fact that I am bored once more)...(and that this is a cooler chapter than the last)**

**HERE I AM! :D UPDATING! How quick is that! I wish my Fav. authors would update like this. I've been waiting two months on three stories and I am DYING DX**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

"This place is kinda loud, don't you think?" Dib yelled over at Zita.

"What?"

He gave her a smile as he sighed as the two sat in one of the semi-circular booths, dynamic lights dancing all around the masses surrounding them.

Dib took a sip of the Bloody Mary he was drinking, watching as people shook their entire bodies back and forth as the loud music vibrated through everything. It was making it very hard to enjoy the drinks when your stomach was jumping to the beat.

Zita didn't seem to notice. She was eying a heartthrob on the dance floor with stunning golden locks that shone in the rainbow lights. She looked over at Dib, "Isn't this place epic?"

"Yeah, lots of fun," he rolled his eyes, playing with the piece of celery now.

Zita gave him a stare, "I get the feeling you're not really enjoying yourself."

He shrugged, looking down, "My mind just isn't with it."

Here he was, in one of the newest, most popular clubs in town. He was dressed in his best 'swag' outfit (according to Zita. He never really followed fashion to the letter). Yet all he could think about right now was how Zim was doing at home and if he would be mad at Dib being late.

Dib was tired. He had been working for a week straight now and needed some alone time with not only Zim…but with his TV and laptop as well. He was a simple man to please. And this club was proving a little bit too complex for his needs. But he didn't want Zita to feel bad and made the decision to come for an hour or so and then go home, claiming he was too tired to party (which in actuality he was).

Zita gave him a soft smile, "I take it you just wanna go home, huh?"

Dib looked at her, shaking his head with a laugh, "Nah, not yet. I don't want to spoil your evening. We can stay a little longer, I don't mind."

Zita gave him a look, "Geez, Zim must walk all over you with an attitude like that."

Dib's eyebrows twitched, "No he doesn't!"

"Really? Why aren't you at home tonight? What really made you decide to come out?"

"I'm just giving Zim some space…Holy crap, I've become a mat," Dib sighed.

Zita laughed, taking hold of his hands, pulling him up, "Come on, rug-boy. Let's dance."

"Zita, you know I can't dance," Dib insisted, trying to head back to the safety of the booth.

She gave him a grin, "How do you know if you don't try?"

"I've tried. On my wedding day, both me and Zim tried dancing. It ended with both of us declaring defeat and going to the Crazy Taco for dinner instead."

Zita sighed, "You are so difficult. Forget about Zim for a moment and have some fun, dammit."

He was yanked over to the middle of the dance floor. He stumbled with her and the two began to jive to the grooves of the beat.

Zita had to admit, Dib was not that bad. He needed work in terms of keeping rhythm, but for someone who claimed to suck at dancing, he was doing a pretty good job of it.

And after about fifteen minutes of it, he finally started to enjoy it. People emerged from the walls of other people surrounding them and joined them in their jolts of movement, all in tune with this remixed to death music.

A woman with long silk-like hair and Caribbean skin smiled at Dib in a flirtatious manner, "Hey handsome. You dance pretty good for a pair of specs. What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dib eyed her, almost in a way that would make normal people realize he was not interested.

But in this place, normal was the last thing you were going to find, "Oh, hard to get, huh? Okay, I like that. Tell me, boy; do you move this well in a bed?"

Dib took a step back. Okay, this was getting weird.

His phone buzzed. He gave a smile. _Thank God_, "Sorry, have to take that. Could be my husband!" he made it plainly obvious and walked off to take his call.

The woman looked disappointed, "Damn. The good ones are always taken or gay."

"How do you think I feel? Right now, he's both!" Zita sighed, folding her arms as they watched him walk off. The woman gave a nod of the head, "Da-amn."

Dib went outside to the balcony in this freezing cold winter's night, taking out his phone and answering it, "Hello? Dib speaking."

"Hello, Master."

Dib gave a look, "Well this is strange. Not used to having my Computer call me. What's wrong?"

Dib listened now as Zim's computer and his began arguing. He sighed.

"I needed to talk to him…"

"But why should you be the one to talk to him?"  
"Why? He's my master!"  
"Yes, but we're calling about _my_ master, so therefore…!"  
"Hang on, hang on," Dib interrupted the two, "What's wrong with Zim?"

Zim's system gave a teasing sound, probably towards Dib's Computer and began speaking, "Master Zim is just curious as to why you are so late tonight."

"Yeah, like I couldn't have told him that," Dib's computer grumbled.

Dib gave a look, "I'm half an hour late. Look, I'm…stuck in traffic and…"

"Dib-human, it is near 11.30 at night during the week. There is loud, electronica music playing in the background and you are lying."

"How dare you call my Master a liar, you useless piece of Irken equipment! Even if it is true…"

"Look, if Zim wants to know where I am, he should have just called me himself," Dib barked at the systems.

Zim's Computer and Dib's Computer paused. At that point in time, Zim was actually passed out on one of the lab beds, his body recovering from his dose with Keef. But the computers knew Dib couldn't know about that just yet. "Master Zim is busy with another pressing engagement. He asked us on behalf of him to call you, you insignificant human."

Dib gave a scoff and began pacing back and forth on this tiny deck, "Typical. He's been short with me so much lately, and now he's getting our computers to call me to command me to come home. This is typical Zim behaviour and I shouldn't have to put up with this!"  
"You tell him, Master!" Dib's computer encouraged.

"Will you shut up, you excuse for a toaster!" Zim's computer snapped, "Dib, Zim needs you to come home now…!"

"No, he doesn't. He just wants me all to himself so he can use me as a flippen punching bag. Look, wherever he is, tell him I'll be home when I want to be home. In the meantime, tell him he can learn some manners and humility. Good night."

Dib hung up and went back inside in a huff.

Zim's Computer and Dib's Computer beeped at one another. "Well, that didn't go well, did it?"

"I wonder how Master Zim is going to take this," his computer sighed.

Three hours went by. Dib kept insisting they stay just a little bit longer. Zita was surprised by this request, wondering what had gotten into him. But she was having too much fun to question it and didn't want to spoil it now. The two danced, drank and mingled for most of the night. Dib met new people, got a little sloshed and spent most of the night learning new dance moves and even ended up on stage at a point.

Three-thirty arrived, another hour being added to the list as Dib and Zita went to go and grab something to eat. And Dib was finally ready to go home. If he was lucky, Zim would be asleep by the time he arrived back and he'd just have to deal with the annoying alien in the morning.

Zita's car pulled up to the household. Dib and her got out as the two laughed over some dumb joke, making their way down the pathway to the door.

Dib smiled, "I had a good time tonight, Zita. We must do it again sometime."  
Zita gave him a hug, "We must." She pulled away, "There's always next month, huh. I'm just glad you really got into it tonight."

Dib gave her a smirk, "It just took the right motivation."

"See you at work, okay?" Zita walked back to her car, waving.

"Yeah, see you," Dib slurred slightly. He wasn't exactly drunk. He was on a slight buzz. He would definitely feel something in the morning, but it wouldn't be as powerful as a hangover.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking on the hallway light. He looked up, giving a slight gulp.

A very beyond angry Zim sat on the stairway, glaring over at him.

Dib shut the door behind him, and stood there, folding his arms as the two stared one another down. Dib was going to hold his guard, even if it meant the two were about to have a rip roaring battle.

Zim's left eye was twitching. He stood, still a bit dizzy but not allowing this to stop him from ripping Dib a new one, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Out," Dib said in a neutral tone.

"With who?" Zim barked.

"None of your business."

Zim clenched his fits, "With a woman? I heard her outside! '_YOU REALLY GOT INTO IT TONIGHT'!_"  
Dib rolled his eyes, "It's just Zita from work, Zim. We just went clubbing tonight…"

"Zita? That girl from school? You work together?" Zim spat, "Of all people you could be cheating on me with…?"

"I am not having an affair with anyone Zim!" Dib yelled at him, "God, why do you always blow things out of proportion! What is your problem lately?"

Zim took a step down, "You're asking me what _my_ problem is? This coming from the man who hasn't been home in a week and just arrived home at four in the morning with another woman!"

"I went out tonight because I didn't want to come home to another one of your bitch fits, Zim!"

Zim gave him a look, "How dare you?"

"Zim, everything in this household is about you! After a long week of hard work to earn money for your lazy-ass lifestyle, the last thing I want to do is come home to you yelling at me for no reason!"

"No reason? Do you know what sort of day I just had?"

Dib became bitter, "What happened now, Zim? Did you find yourself bored, even though I pay for top of the line cable! Did you find yourself without food, even though I myself have to restock the fridge every week even though I designed your car to have controls like your Voot cruiser so you can get out and do it yourself? Oh gee, Zim. YOUR LIFE MUST BE SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!"

"You spend days at work, Dib! I am left alone in this house with no interaction with anyone! I don't go outside because I know I'll be ridiculed by your excuse for a race! But I don't say a thing about it. I will try my hardest to make things perfect here at home so when you eventually get back, we can actually have some form of a good time together, you freaking asshole! And tonight, when I needed you at home, I get the response 'I'll be home when I'm ready'? You didn't even bother checking what was wrong! No, you were too busy with that hussy of yours…!"  
"GODDAMMIT ZIM, SHUT UP! Zita is my work colleague! If I was going to cheat on you with her, or anyone else for that matter, don't you bloody think I would have done it by now!"

"What's to say you haven't already?" Zim shrieked. He held onto the railing, the yelling now making his stomach hurt.

"It's so nice to know that after four years of marriage, you have that much faith in me!" Dib shook his head, laughing, "I can't believe you, Zim. God, what has happened to you?"

Zim gave Dib a look of consideration, taking a breath, "You…I just…" Zim was lost for words.

Dib looked at him harshly, "You just what, Zim? Is it about Gaz and Dad? Is it something I did?" He gave a laugh, mumbling bitterly, "It's always something I did."

Zim looked away, stepping down the last step, a hand still on the railings and one over his stomach that was still twinging slightly, "Dib…it's not Gaz…or your dad…it's…" Zim grunting, angry that he just couldn't outright say it.

Dib gave him a look, calming ever so slightly, "What are you hiding from me, Zim?"

"Nothing," the alien said quickly, shooting a look over at Dib.

Dib walked closer to him, "Tell me."

Zim took a step back as Dib neared him, "As you said Dib, it's none of your business."

"It becomes my business when it involves you, Zim."

Zim stopped, getting a sickening whiff of an aroma. He placed a hand over his mouth, "God, that smell of alcohol!" he looked over at Dib, his hand lowering, "You've been drinking too?"

Dib stopped, giving a look, "I had a few drinks, that's not the point. Don't change the subject…"

Zim covered his mouth again, not realizing how powerful the smell was until Dib was right near him, "Dib, I don't approve of you coming home at four in the morning, with another woman, and drunk."

Dib shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Stop changing the subject. And I'm not drunk!"

"Your breath is telling me something different," Zim moaned, moving away from Dib. Dib grabbed Zim's wrist and turned him around, holding onto him in a similar way that Keef did. Dib immediately felt Zim's body tense and shake and let go of him, giving him a look, "Zim, please tell me what is going on."

"Dib, it's not…" Zim tried, becoming flustered again.

"Zim," Dib's voice was calm, kind. It was almost back to normal, with just a hint of annoyance in it. He was very angry with Zim (the alcohol probably amplified it slightly, Dib wasn't quite sure), but this was something important. He could feel it. And he didn't want Zim keeping it from him over an idiotic fight.

"Dib!"

"ZIM!"

"STOP IT!"  
"TELL ME!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
"WHY?"  
"BECAUSE!"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"  
"'I was out' WASN'T ONE EITHER!"

Dib slapped a hand over his face, this was getting them nowhere very quickly. He raised his hands, "Fine. If you're going to be like this, don't tell me. I'm going to change and go to bed. Do whatever the hell you want to Zim, I give up."

Zim sighed heavily, looking away as his head spun, not really wanting to leave it at that...

But now he was feeling sick. Roaring between the two had ceased and now his body was suffering the aftereffects of getting that enraged and tense.

He stumbled a step back and fell forward. Dib saw the falling body and freaked, launching forward and grabbing him. Zim held a hand over his face, the other arm wrapped over Dib's shoulder as his legs outstretched themselves on the floor, his skin stinging against his quite loose clothing, "Zim?"

But poor Zim, with a headache of nauseating proportions and now that lingering smell of alcohol, couldn't take it. Zim threw himself to his free side (because going the other way would mean he was facing Dib completely) and began vomiting whatever he had for dinner onto the floor. Dib felt anxiety turn in his chest and stomach. He held back Zim's antennae, not only to prevent them from falling into Zim's face while he let his stomach contents fall out of him, but also to feel if Zim had a fever. He was pretty warm.

Zim coughed, his stomach empty (seeing as he didn't eat very much earlier) and fell back onto Dib's torso, covering his face as he moaned, "Oh Irk."

Dib, with great effort, picked up Zim and began carrying him away from the pool of puke, hoping to get him to the lounge and on the couch. He needed to go upstairs and get some 'stomach binders': pills that he and Zim designed to help settle his upset stomach. These came in handy when Zim was experimenting with new human cuisines.

Zim placed a hand on Dib's shoulder though, stopping Dib. He said with quickening breath, "Dib, t-take me downstairs. Th-there's something you need to see."

"What? It can wait, sweetie. We need to get you…" Dib tried but Zim shook his aching head, looking at Dib with uneasy eyes, "Dib…I…I'm pregnant."

Dib's eyes went wide. He gave a blank look, "…_What?"_

* * *

**Words cannot describe the look on his face XD And the truth is finally revealed! :o Shock horror. I tried so hard not to make this _another_ mpreg...but yeah, it failed miserably. At least its a ZADR :P **

**This is one of my favourite chapters, mainly because this is the first conflict we've seen so far in the story!**

**I'm good at these...I think :)**

**I'll let you be the judge! Review! Enjoy! And I shall see you soon :D**


	21. Leaking Eyes

**INVADER ZIM MARATHON AT MY PLACE :D**

**Yes, I am having an invader Zim marathon tonight! 11 hours of GIR! XD I am excited. I even made invader Zim cupcakes and we're having Tacos for dinner! CELEBRATE :D  
Sorry, just felt like saying it :)**

**Yes, Here I is, updating once more. My internet crashed yesterday, so no updates :'( But I have returned today so I am back!**

* * *

"You sure I'm the one who's drunk here?"

"Dib, please try and understand…"

"Master, you're asking a species who think digital watches are the coolest thing ever to understand something? Please sir, reconsider that statement."

Zim sat on one of the medical beds in the labs, feeling a bit woozy still but happy to know that the nausea had settled. He was dreading going back upstairs to go clean that mess up. Dib stood before him, the two huge Computer screens with each system in their own one behind him.

He was still trying to process what Zim was trying to explain so desperately. At the back of his already pounding mind (that alcohol had started wearing of now), he was still worried about the fact that his husband had just been violently ill and still looked out of it, "Zim, you need to lie down for a bit. You're saying some pretty crazy things right now."

"Says the man who suffers from insanity," Zim's Computer mumbled.

"Stop interrupting, you mediocre piece of hardware," Dib's systems groaned.

Zim shook his head, realizing afterward that that was a stupid idea, and looked at his husband, "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I'm not saying you're lying. I just want you to understand fully what your comment is and how highly, beyond likely it is. I mean, sweetie…you're a guy. Guys don't necessarily fall pregnant." Something occurred to Dib, "You are male, right?"

Zim gave him a nasty look, "Dib, this is serious."

"So is the statement you just said. Zim, I know we had a falling out up there, but I don't want you using this to evade what is really going on here…"

"Master Dib, the stupid Irken scumbag is telling the truth," his computers mumbled.

Dib looked back. His shoulders sagged, "Not you guys too."

"Let us show you, sir," the claw shot out of the side of Zim's computer, a syringe-looking-thing attached to it. It pricked Zim in the side, drawing out some blood. Zim howled as it pulled out, placing a hand over the entry, grunting in agony, "Computer!"

"Damn Dib's Computer! He hacked into my claw! Stop that, you fiend!"

The claw moved itself in front of Dib, the liquid inside swirling. Dib gave it a look, squinting slightly. It looked like Zim's normal luminous green blood. But he took a step back, a hand over his mouth, "No way."

"Very much way, sir," his computer commented.

In the blood were a few specks of red blood. It was so faint, you could barely see them. But because of the luminous quality of Zim's blood, they stood out enough for Dib to spot them easily up close.

Dib turned, still trying to process this, "That-that's not possible."

Zim looked down, "And yet somehow it is."

Dib turned, looking at the computers, "That's a mistake. It's probably discolouring in Zim's blood. That doesn't mean…"

"Dib," Zim sighed. The human turned around. Zim shut his eyes and pulled up his shirt.

Zim often wore loose T-shirts with jeans around the household. He stopped wearing his uniform after his base was destroyed. It was considered a sign of insubordination to wear them after you were… 'discharged'. So Dib wasn't able to see Zim's noticeable bump underneath the black patterned shirt. Dib felt something fall beneath him. Oh…they were his legs, "Oh my God. I got a man pregnant."

Zim let his shirt fall back into place, avoiding eye contact with Dib at all cost, "Irken PAKs are designed for survival purposes. They alter our bodies slightly in order for Invaders to get the best possible infiltration results. Things like adapting our breathing patterns to match the atmosphere we're in or changing our language barriers for planets where Irken or English, in your case, aren't spoken."

Dib sat there, listening, wondering where Zim was going with this, "My PAK is…defective."

"Your body adapted…to carry children?" Dib tried, pushing himself off the floor, noticing dew collecting around Zim's eyes. Was he…going to cry?

"The 'Starships Cycle' is a mating cycle. Mating on Irk isn't used for reproduction; it's used as a form of pleasure or something stupid like that. But mating on this stupid planet is what helps keep the race going. I've been here for so long, when we actually…I…and we…and…COMPUTER!" he yelled, shutting his eyes as tears fell from his face, "What the hell is happening to my eyes?! Why are they leaking?!"

Dib went and sat next to Zim, wiping them away with his thumbs, "You're crying, sweetie."

"I'm what?" Zim looked at him, panicked.

"You're crying. It happens when you're worried or sad…or scared," he tried explaining, holding onto Zim's chin. Zim quivered, lunging forward and hugging Dib as he began crying, "I-I-I don't like it! Irk, make this stop…"

Dib held Zim tightly, rubbing his back, a concerned look on his face. He felt Zim's claw-like fingers clutching tightly onto his black jacket. God, his husband had never been this afraid before.

He continued rubbing Zim's back, hoping it was serving a soothing purpose, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long have you known for?"

Zim quivered, still crying, "I-I found out last month…I didn't…I just…"  
"To translate what Master is saying, he did a body scan last month after feeling faint and having a very sore stomach. He is currently on month two of gestation," Zim's Computer mentioned.

"You…should have told me, Zim," Dib tried, resting his cheek on Zim's head.

Zim took a breath, "I…didn't know how you would react…I…I don't want this, Dib."

Dib gave a look and pulled Zim away for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Zim looked at him, before shutting his eyes tightly, "Dib…I hate children. How on Irk will I be able to care for one? We don't even know what it'll look like or what to do with it! It's a hybrid and I…I was scared!" Zim's face was wet and his body was hiccupping.  
Dib sighed, pulling Zim back closer towards him, "Shh, shh. Calm down, it's okay. I'm here now, Zim. I'm not going anywhere with anyone. It's just you and me now. It always has been and always will be."

Zim rested his head on Dib's chest, sniffing and breathing heavily, "I know. Th-there was never any doubt."

…

Dib's head rested against the wall of pillows behind him. He lay in bed, his arm wrapped around the slumbering Zim. The alien's head rested against the human's bare chest, getting some well-deserved rest. The crying from earlier made it very easy for Zim to just drift off into a sound sleep. But Dib was wide awake right now. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father.

There was so much he had to do.

He needed to get a nursery ready. He needed to buy toys and clothes and baby food. And Zim was going to need a lot of help through all this. How long was the pregnancy going to last? How were they going to deliver the baby? What was the poor Irken's body about to be put through? He was already suffering from nausea attacks and fainting! Dib shut his eyes, taking a panicked breath.

He looked down at his lover. Still. A little part of him, underneath all that concern and worry, was…excited. He had always wanted a child. He knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get Zim as excited about this as well. But this was…he was going to have a child.

He pulled his free arm out from under the covers and reached over to Zim, moving his hand under the blanket and Zim's shirt, feeling the slight bulge of a tummy. He gave Zim a small kiss on the forehead and brought his hand back up, resting it on top of the covers. He shut his eyes, hoping he could at least get some sleep…seeing as the sun had now started rising.

Zim moved his head slightly, causing Dib to open his tired eyes. Zim looked at him, "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine," Dib said in a soft voice, very gentle and calm, "Just dandy. How you doing?"

"Sore," Zim grinned, nuzzling himself closer towards Dib. Dib smiled, "Sorry, sweetie. I can give you a massage if you want."

"Just being with you is helping," Zim cooed. Dib's smile grew. Zim looked up at him, his face slightly pale in this light, "I'm sorry about everything, Dib. For yelling at you, for accusing you of cheating. For not telling you…"

Dib placed a finger over Zim's tender lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your hormones are raging, meaning you'll be having a lot of weird mood swings from now on. It was wrong of me to be out so late and not tell you about it. And I…I understand fully now why you didn't tell me…and I'm not angry with you about it."

Zim's head rested back down, "Have I mentioned you're too good for me?"

"I don't think you have…man, those hormones are really having an effect on you," Dib snickered.

Zim elbowed him as the two laughed.

Dib snuggled himself lower into the bed, holding Zim closer to him, "This is going to be very interesting. You know that, right?"

Zim gave a sigh, his eyes closing, "Oh yes…but I have you by my side. Maybe…that'll make it…easier…"

Zim drifted off again. Dib sighed happily and shut his eyes, the two content for the time being.

* * *

**I couldn't help but giggle at Zim crying. I'm sorry, but the way he freaked out was very comical. That was actually Tunica's suggestion. For those who care, she's fine. Dying, but fine :p**

**When she's all better, we will be chiling on Vacation together as we come up with a NEW and EXCITING! story! :D That will not involve Mpreg or ZADR (because Tunica is WAY against that sorta thing) **

**But it will be epic! :D So yay**

**Review, enjoy, and I will see you all soon :)**


	22. Please don't Make Me!

**Hello all. I am back :D And a little more sane! Yeah, only fell asleep at 7 this morning...woke up an hour later...so in the past 36 hours (properly longer), I've gotten an hour of sleep X_X STILL WORTH IT! :D**

**So with me being a little betterish in a way, I am here, updating once more! :) Yay!**

**I quickly need to add somethings. The joke in the first couple of lines of the previous chapter, the one about the digital watch? I would love to see who knows where I got it from ;)**

**And secondly, I was planning to add this point (but forgot in my crazed state) at the end of the last chapter. However, I thank ShadowDib (epic person BD) for spotting it.**

**I like doing mpreg stories. I even like reading them. This is why I take time to explain them. I mean, the excuse 'I made him pregnant because I can' does not fly with me. At least try and explain it...just a little :P So yeah, just wanted to add it before I forget. GEEZ This is long. Let's just start the story, dammit! :o**

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she could barely breathe. Zim gave her a harsh look, "It's not funny. Skoodge, why'd you tell her?"

"She asked," Skoodge mentioned, reading a list on the computer screen in front of him. Tak couldn't take it and fell out of her seat, hitting the floor.

Dib rubbed Zim's arm, "Ignore her."

Zim and Dib sat together in the labs, Skoodge and Tak on the two screens before them. Skoodge was on one, Tak on the other, even though the two were sitting together in the same room.

After Zim was banished, he lost his rank as an Invader and there was an opening. Tak jumped on the opportunity and begged to take his place. The Tallest simply sighed and agreed.

Because Skoodge had completed his mission and he was pestering them with his 'nothing-to-do-ness', they tasked him and Tak to monitor the planet Vort, keeping an eye on the engineers and Vortians and to make sure production was to the standard the Empire needed.

Due to her now being an actual invader, she had no beef with Zim anymore and could now barely tolerate him instead of her usual downright hating him.

Skoodge was always there for his friend and kept Zim's supply of equipment and food going through secret channels that the Tallest were not aware of. Because Red and Purple didn't care about Skoodge or Tak, they never really kept an eye on them.

When Zim found out he was pregnant, he asked Skoodge to find as much research on Irken pregnancies as he could. Even though Irkens didn't get pregnant, there was bound to be some other complete nitwit who had gotten themselves into this same unfortunate situation at some point in time.

While Tak snickered from the floor, Skoodge sat back in his seat, looking over at Zim, away from the screen, "Well, I looked through some of my research and found what I could."

"Like…?" Zim tried, leaning forward.

It had been a week now. Zim's body had just about adjusted to carrying a smeet. He still had aches and pains, but he had managed to get the fainting under control and Dib had been making bland food to help keep the nausea down. Zim's bad moods seemed to dissipate but his crying fits came quite frequently now. Dib was finding that the most hard to adjust to.

Dib had the day off today and had sent in a request to take a month or two off sometime soon so he could be with Zim during the weeks before delivery. He had decided that he and the computers would have to help deliver the child when the time came. He just needed to now know what was going to happen with this pregnancy.

"There have been only three cases, now four, in the history of our species were pregnancy has occurred," Skoodge tried, shrugging, "They were kept under wraps. It took several hours of getting through Five-Fifty security walls and asking a Vortian nicely to help with the last few."

"Your leaders aren't big fans of them, I take it," Dib mentioned, folding his arms as he sat back in the steel chair.

Skoodge scoffed, "Irkens must be pure. Defectives found in our own race are terminated immediately. Hybrids…they suffer a worse fate."

"But now I'm confused. The records are there – information on Irken pregnancies was recorded. So what happened to the hybrids?" Zim asked. Dib gave him a muddled look, thinking the question didn't make very much sense, "What?"

"Some Irkens hid it very well, Zim. Their hybrids had already had hybrids of their own before the Empire found out about them. Even though the Irkens and their original children were killed, the genes were already out there and separate species began to flourish. An example of this is the Klik-Klik species."

"They're half Irken?!" Zim said in awe. Skoodge nodded, "Wow. I guess you learn something new every day."

"So, from these three cases, I've been able to find a general pattern for Irken pregnancies alone. Now, when we add human symptoms and such and combine the two, the systems will be able to tell us what to expect for your pregnancy," Skoodge said typing something up on his screen.

"That…that's pretty damn cool," Dib mentioned, looking up in surprise.

"Irken technology is brilliant like that," Zim's Computer mentioned.

"Yeah right," Dib's computer mumbled.

"Yes, well, I asked your Computer to send me some info on Earth pregnancies…and I have a feeling it isn't really…right," Skoodge looked over at Zim. Zim's antennae perked, "Huh?"

"The title is 'List of symptoms from observation'. One included 'annoyingness'," Skoodge looked at the screen in front of him sceptically. Tak was back, sitting on her chair. She gave a smirk, "That's not a symptom, that's normality for him."

Zim gave the screen a dirty look, "Computer!"  
"Sir, in all fairness, I told you we had insufficient data on the matter. You told me to make it up as I went along…which I did."

"I said no such thing!" Zim said, standing.

Dib's computer giggled. Dib gave the screen a look, "I am so going to rewire you into a blender."

Skoodge and Zim sighed, Zim sitting back down. "Dib, seeing as you're a doctor, can you tell Skoodge what human pregnancies include?"

"Of course," Dib mentioned, looking up at Skoodge.

Dib had probably delivered about two babies in his career and had done three C-sections. So he wasn't _not _familiar with this sort of thing, "Human pregnancies last about 40 weeks, but we round that off to 9 months…"

"Nine months?!" Zim yelped, looking over at him.

Skoodge began making notes on his screen as Tak pressed a few dials and codes, working to link the human symptoms to the Irken ones.

"Some well-known symptoms include mood swings, strange cravings, morning sickness, lower back pains, easily fatigued, cramps…" Dib listed, looking up as he thought up what counts as a symptom. Zim stood, Dib stopping in mid-thought, "Dib!?"  
Dib looked at him, "What?"

"You're joking, right?!" Dib could see the utter alarm in Zim's eyes. Skoodge looked over at them, "Zim, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds…" Skoodge tried. Tak interrupted, "Yes it will be."

Dib gave her a look. He stood, going up to Zim and holding his hands, "Sweetie, I will be there through it all…"

"But you won't be suffering through it!"

Dib gave a look. Zim made a point.

Skoodge gave a sigh, slouching in his chair, "Human Dib, anything else?"

Dib looked over at him, "Um…I forgot where I was."

"There was more?!" Zim said, wide-eyed. He pulled away, pacing as he flung his arms up, "I'm gonna die!"

Dib looked up at Skoodge, "I'll send you anymore I can think off after he's calmed down."

"That might be a good idea," Skoodge mentioned. Tak clicked a final button and she disappeared as a list of symptoms engulfed Dib's screen. Skoodge turned his chair slightly to face it, "Here's the symptoms Zim will most likely face so far."

Zim ran over to the screen, stopping his quickened-pacing, standing next to Dib as he clutched to his husband's arm.

Dib began reading through them, "'Muscle strains including stomach, feet and back, abdominal swelling from growth of baby, nausea and possible vomiting during last month of pregnancy, cravings towards human food, mood swings opposite of normal behaviour such as crying, ability to sleep…which will become lessened during the final month of pregnancy and cramping during last weeks of gestation'."

Zim's grip got tighter as he buried his face into Dib's shoulder. Dib placed a hand on Zim's head. He looked up at Skoodge, "How long will this pregnancy last for?"

"Five months," Tak mentioned off screen. The symptoms disappeared as she returned.

Dib's eyes went wide as Zim looked up, "Five months?!"

"But, your computer said you're already two months in!" Dib mentioned, holding onto Zim.

"Oh my Irk!" Zim said, his eyes as wide as Dib's now.

They both screamed at one another. Skoodge and Tak looked surprised, giving one another a look, "Are they okay?"

"When have they ever been okay?" Tak said, looking back at them.

Zim looked up at them, "What are we going to do?! We've only got three months to get ready for this thing to pop out of me!" Zim froze, "Wait a second, how is it coming out!?"  
Dib's head tilted. That was a good question. He looked up at Skoodge. The Irken gave a look and checked the screen, "Uh…from what it says here…um…"  
Skoodge got a very interesting look on his face: disgust mixed with fear and just a hint of panic. He immediately looked away, "Look, we can do it the natural way or the surgery way."

Dib gave a look, "Crap."

"Yeah," Skoodge sighed, sitting up, "Look, Tak and I have done a form of 'First Aid for Invaders' course thing before. We can research what the surgery would entail based on other species' pregnancies that sorta match Irken ones if you want us to. Tak and I will have to come down there a month before the due date just in case anything happens."

"Right," Dib agreed. He looked over at Tak, his eyebrows tilting, "You don't mind doing that, Tak?" She shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Might be interesting to cut Zimmy open."

Zim was shivering in fear and fretfulness. Dib pointed at Tak, "Stop it."

Zim started sniffing, looking at Dib desperately, "Dib, I don't want to do this! Please don't make me do this! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!"  
He started crying. Skoodge and Tak were speechless. They had never seen an Irken cry before. They didn't even think that was possible.

Dib grabbed the handkerchief he carried in his pocket and began wiping the howling alien's cheeks, "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Please stop crying. You'll start hiccupping again."

Zim covered his face, "I'm…I'm…I'm so scared now."

Dib looked up at the screen, pulling Zim closer towards him, "I think we should call it a day at that; don't you?"

"Yeah, I think we've tormented him enough," Tak mumbled to herself.

Skoodge gave a nod, "I'll have Zim's computer keep us informed on how everything is going. If something comes up, just let us know and we'll try and help as best we can."

Dib gave them a nod and they disappeared off the screen. He looked back down at his trembling husband, "Zim…"

Zim shook his head. Dib sighed, "Sweetie, I know you're petrified over everything you just heard, but you have to understand…" Zim shook his head again. Dib pulled Zim's chin up and held onto it, looking at him now, "You have to understand that this is not as bad as it seems."

Zim sniffed, "Okay, Dib. Tell me how it's not as bad."

Dib gave a look._ Damn, he hadn't thought that far ahead_. "Uh…you're practically glowing right now, you know?"

Zim gave him a look, "Okay, okay. You only have three more months of this and then it's done for good. You will be getting whatever you want or need for these next few months so I say take advantage of it while you can." He tried thinking of more, seeing as Zim didn't look convinced, "…eh, you'll have me all to yourself for probably a month and a half." Zim gave a nod to that one. Dib took a moment and tried this one, "And I promise you, when you hold your son or daughter for the first time Zim…" Dib smiled, thinking about that himself, "You will realize it was all worth it."

Zim pulled away, wiping his eyes with his pink sleeve, "Dib…I just…I'm not sure about this. I still…I'm still not ready for this."

Dib gave a thoughtful look. He could understand where Zim was coming from with this. He placed his hands on Zim's shoulders, "Zim…I don't want to get rid of this child…"

"We won't," Zim mentioned, looking at Dib with drooped eyes. The alien was feeling very sleepy suddenly, "I just…I don't know if I can do this."

Dib gave Zim a grin, "The mighty Zim can do anything."

Zim gave a small laugh and gave his husband a gentle kiss, "How could I forget?"

They gave one another a big hug, letting their embrace linger for a moment as thoughts of realization began to loom.

* * *

**Poor Dib and Zim. Dib is trying to be all excited and Zim is so worried that Dib can't be that excited and then Zm feels more bad and then...!**

***head explodes***

**Well, only time will tell if poor Zimmy is gonna make it. And the next chapter is only going to get better :p**

**Review! And I will see you all soon :) Hope it's still good**


	23. Tea Off once More

**Hello ALL! X3 I missed you all. Sorry for not updating in a while (well, I while for me anywayz). Got mildly frostbitten yesterday. It snowed here (and since it hasn't snowed in my city for over a hundred years, its kinda a big deal XD) I was out, enjoying my very first experience of snow! :D I have learnt one thing from it: it is cold X_X**

**But still worth it. But alas, such awesomeness comes at some lose. The tips of my fingers became numb and I was unable to update yesterday like I wanted to, but I am back today to redeem myself :P**

**I read through this today just to check if it was okay. I think it's actually very funny. I feel so sorry for Dib XD**

**...**

* * *

"Zim, please come and sit down!" Dib yelled from the lounge, holding onto the medical journal he had begun looking through, filling out his usual reports on patient behaviour and comments. His request was finally approved, meaning he was now able to come home earlier after work and had a month off when the baby was due.

"No! I have to finish this!" Zim yelled from the kitchen.

"Zim, I can do that when I'm done here!"

"But you're busy doing work! Look, I don't mind!"  
"You're supposed to be staying off your feet!"  
"Not until the end of this month!"

Dib sighed, rolling his eyes.

Skoodge's systems seemed to forget to add a symptom Dib had started noticing quite recently: Zim had this incessant need to clean everything. He was either on the floor when Dib got home, scrubbing it down, or upstairs with 'Mindless Self Indulgence' blaring through the house as he ironed all the clothing…even the clothes that were already folded and put away.

Right now, he was in the kitchen with the elbow-length rubber gloves Dib constructed for him from normal rubber gloves on, washing the dishes…all the dishes.

Dib had wanted Zim to do proper housework for years now. Or at least invent something to do it for them. Their place never got dirty, but Dib would find it such a mission at four in the morning to be standing by the sink, washing a few pots and pans Zim left for him to do.

Now that Dib had gotten his wish, he was regretting it. Zim had just entered month three and though his emotional fits had lessened slightly, his stomach had gotten bigger. He would get into bed, always rubbing his back and complaining that it was badly strained. Dib wanted Zim to just sit and rest like he was supposed to be doing. But arguing with Zim in his current state was proving challenging for the doctor. Zim had seemed to become even more stubborn now, something Dib thought never to be possible.

About ten minutes later, Zim walked into the lounge, wearing his black robe with the purple edging, his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms underneath, carrying two cups. He placed them on the coffee table in front of Dib and went to sit down next to him. He sighed, practically falling onto the sofa, "I will be very happy when this thing is out of me."

Dib gave him a small smile, placing a hand on the not so tiny stomach, "I can just imagine."

Zim's stomach wasn't big but it was noticeable. Dib had been very careful when Zim began asking if he looked fat. It was getting more and more difficult to convince his husband he wasn't now that Zim's clothes had started becoming tighter.

Dib threw the journal onto the table, reaching for his coffee. He noticed Zim had made himself a cup as well. He sighed and got up, taking Zim's cup, "What're you doing?"

"You can't drink coffee," Dib said, going to the kitchen to pour it down the sink. Zim sat on the edge of his seat, looking very angry, "Why?! Says who!?"

"Trust me. I'll make you something else."

Zim gave a grumble and folded his arms, sitting in an awkward slouch on the couch, "But I wanted coffee. I've finally gotten used to drinking it."

"It's not good for the baby," Dib said, looking for something else to give the sulking alien.

Winter was fierce this year and he wanted to make sure Zim kept himself warm.

"That's what you say about everything!" Zim said, shaking his head, happy that it didn't leave him dizzy anymore, "I can't eat certain foods or do certain things anymore. Why? _Because it's bad for the baby_."

"Zim, trying to rewire the household because you were bored is not only dangerous for the baby…" Dib tried, finding what he was looking for.

Zim scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I was doing you and myself a favour there." Zim looked down, mumbling to himself, "How else are we going to keep that fruit loop from using our power source against us."

"What was that?" Dib said, hearing Zim say something, but not sure what.

Zim sighed, sitting back as he placed a hand on his stomach, looking at it, "Nothing."

He hadn't thought about Keef for a while now. He hadn't heard from him since that day he came over. _What a relief_. He hadn't told Dib about that lunatic's blackmail yet. He was trying to think of a way to phrase it just right so Dib wouldn't go and maim that annoying biped in some gruesome way. That would probably ruin what was left of the sibling's relationship.

Zim let his head rest against the soft velvet cushions behind him. What were they going to do about that? Dib had been so focused lately on helping Zim with the baby, he hadn't thought about Gaz. Zim just realized the wedding was coming up soon as well. Had Dib even thought about that?

Zim sat up as his loving husband walked back in, carrying a new cup of something. Dib sat down, handing it to Zim. He gave it a look. It was green. His face scrunched, "The hell is that?!"

"It's green tea. It has a peppermint twist to it. Try it," Dib tried, smiling innocently.

Zim's jaw dropped, scepticism dancing along his face. Dib look dropped, defeat slowly coming into reality now, "Zim, it's healthy."

"Dib, anything that is green in liquid form is never good, regardless of whether or not it is healthy. I refuse to drink it," Zim pouted.

Dib placed it near Zim's mouth, making the alien jolt back slightly, "I said no!"

Dib chased after him, the two jumping up and running around the lounge now. "I'm going to make you try this, Zim!"

"You drink it if you're so keen!" Zim said, skidding behind the comfy chair next to the couch, Dib still after him.

"I'm not the one who can't drink coffee."

"Why should I be the only one who has to suffer in this household?!" Zim moaned.

Dib corned Zim, but Zim came back, jumping on Dib in a surprise attack. Dib's eyes went wide, but he was going to give it a try. He tried grabbing a hold of Zim, balancing the cup in one hand. They stumbled back, landing very awkwardly onto the tiny comfy chair, a loud thwack following. It was any wonder the chair's minute legs didn't snap!

Dib, a bit shaken but not stirred, grinned at Zim, "Pregnancy not slowing you down, huh?"

"You know it," Zim smirked, sitting on top of the human, his large tummy resting on his chest. Dib sighed, "You are so stubborn, you damn Irken."

"You're too persistent, you damn human."

They both looked up as a knock came from the door. They looked at one another. It was just after nine at night now. Zim awkwardly got off Dib, the human grunting after having two people on top of him.

He jumped off the couch, placing the still intact and full cup of tea on the table. Zim stayed in the lounge while Dib went to the hallway.

Dib had put an eyehole into the door. He had told Zim all about it and warned him to always look through it to see who it was before opening or unlocking the door. Zim never remembered this and opened the door anyway, always believing it was Dib who forgot his keys.

Dib took a peak through and saw fuzzy, purple hair. He took a step back, Zim looking at him, "Who is it?"

"It's Gaz," Dib mentioned in a hushed tone. Zim gave a worried look.

Dib unlocked the door and watched as his as-always-moody-sister stormed in, sporting a black sleek coat with big skull buttons. Dib gave a look, "Why of course, Gaz. Please, come right on in."

She headed to the lounge, her hands in her pockets to protect her digits from the cold outside, Dib following a few steps behind. Zim folded his arms, feeling very exposed suddenly. His stomach wasn't as obvious while wearing this tied up robe but you could still see there was a bump there.

Dib grumbled as Gaz turned to face them both, standing between the two, "Hello, dweebs."

"Gaz, what are you doing here?" Dib asked, folding his arms. She looked at him, before looking over to Zim. She gave a strange look, "You've gained weight."

Zim looked over at Dib, a heartbroken tone in his voice, "I knew you were lying."

Dib looked up, realizing he'd have to try and explain himself to Zim now, which meant a long winded discussion, most likely to end in tears for at least one of them. He glared over at Gaz, "Gaz, I'm not in the mood. Make your point or go home."

She turned to her brother, "Someone's grouchy."

"Gaz, it's been three months now since that horrific night. You just come here, stroll in and expect everything to be fine. I'm tired of this, Gaz. I will not stand for it. So I will say again, make your point or get out!"

Gaz gave him a grim stare, but looked away, "Did Keef drop off the invitation?"

Zim looked down, "Yes, he did."

Gaz and Dib turned to him. Dib looked shocked, "He was here?!"

Zim looked up at Dib, "That night I called you."

Dib's face fell. That's why Zim was so angry that night. Zim saw this and became concerned, "It's fine, Dib. Nothing…happened."

Gaz looked back to her brother, "Are you coming to the wedding?"

Dib walked past her, heading over to Zim, "No."

Gaz followed him with her eyes, "Not even going to consider it, huh?"

"No," Dib grunted.

Zim looked at Dib, "Dib, please think about this."

Dib gave Zim a 'stop it' look. Zim gave him an angered look. Gaz rolled her eyes, "There they go with their 'pulling faces' thing again."

Dib turned to her, bitter-laced words dropping out of his sneered mouth, "Gaz, I am not going to your wedding. Not with Keef there. Not with dad there. You can give my seat away to some fancy TV reporter person and enjoy yourself."

"Glad to know my brother is there for me," Gaz snarled.

"Glad to know you guys gave a shit for me and my family, huh?" Dib snarled back.

Zim took a step forward, "Gaz."

"Don't get between us, Zim. I don't really care what your opinion is at this point in time, alien…" she warned.

Zim pushed on regardless, "Keef said that you two were together…by request."

Gaz's expression changed, as did her brother's. She went back to her unpleasant self quickly, but Dib kept a considerate look on his face…as though he just figured out where one of the pieces of his incomplete puzzle went.

"It's none of your business. Either of you," she mumbled.

Zim looked up, sighing, "That sounds familiar." His gaze wondered over to his husband. Dib shook his head, snapping back to reality, "Gaz, why would you…?"

"Just shut up, Dib!" she yelled at him. Zim took a step back, a fear jumping into him out of nowhere, "You have no say in what I do with my life. So will you just fucking tell me whether or not you'll be at the wedding!?"  
Dib snapped, "I've been telling you we are not going!"

"When is it?" Zim asked, still having a lingering feeling of dread. Dib gave him a look, about to start yelling at him now.

Gaz stopped him, "It's in two months."

Zim frowned. _By Irken dammit_. "We'll be there. Are you happy now?"

Now Dib was finished, "ZIM!"

"I'll be seeing you then," Gaz muttered, heading for the door. Dib flung his arms out, "But…I…GAZ! WE ARE NOT GOING! Don't listen to Zim! You never listened to him before!"

The door slammed. Dib looked at Zim with a sudden fury in his eyes. Zim just looked at him. "Zim, your due date is in two months! I am not letting you – or myself – go to that flippen wedding!"

"I'd like to see you stop me," Zim taunted.

Dib was going red from holding his breath for too long. Zim had a feeling he was about to explode, actually, "Zim! NO!"

"Dib, honey. Yes!" Zim replied in a mocking manner.

He walked past the near tears Dib, heading to the kitchen, "I'm hungry. I'm going to go make a sandwich."

Dib covered his face, shaking it, "Why does no one listen to me?! I'm the smart one in this family, yet no one ever listens to me. Why? Why do I bother anymore?"

Zim pulled out the white bread from the bread bin and then went over to the fridge, in search for something to put in his sandwich. He looked on the top of it just before opening the door, and found the invitation. "Oh, so that's where I put it."

Dib walked in, still simmering, "Zim…"

"Yes, honey?" Zim said in a blank tone, opening the fridge now.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Because sometimes I'm right about things," he mentioned, pulling out some carrots, tomato and cheese with a bottle of mustard.

Dib rested himself against the frame of the wall leading into the kitchen, "Sweetie, you cannot go to the wedding. Our baby is due…"

"Two weeks after the wedding itself, Dib. Check the invite," Zim pointed behind him, his back now to Dib as he began chopping up his veggies.

Dib didn't bother, "What if the baby comes early? Imagine us at the ceremony and just as Gaz says 'I do', your water breaks. That's not going to be easy to explain to the reporters and journalists there."

Zim's antennae perked slightly. He turned his head, "Dib, what do you mean 'when my water breaks'? What water? What are you talking about?"

Dib gave a thoughtful look. He wasn't really sure if Zim's water would break, actually. He wasn't even sure if there was fluid there in the first place. He needed to check with Skoodge about that, "Never mind, just try and think now what would happen if the baby starts coming."

Zim turned back around, "Dib, the Irken species is much more advanced than yours. Meaning that when we say our smeets are due on a certain day, they will only come on that specific day."

Dib sighed, "Alright then. Let's say…"

"You're gonna keep trying, aren't you?" Zim grumbled almost to himself.

"Skoodge's systems say you'll be having cramps and nausea during the last weeks. You'll be grumpy, sick and miserable," Dib persisted.

"I'll just have to suck it up."

"Yeah, I can see that happening," Dib muttered in annoyance. He then thought of something, "How will you cover up your big pregnant belly, Zim?"

Zim turned around, pointing at him with the knife still in his hand, "So you admit to me being fat, then!?"

Dib raised his hands, "I never said that."

Zim grunted, putting the knife on the counter, "Dib, stop this! Look, even if I don't go to the wedding, you should still at least go for your sister's sake, don't you think?!"

"Why the hell should I?" Dib said in a dark tone suddenly, folding his arms.

Zim walked over to Dib, "Honey, think now. Keef told me he was only with Gaz because she requested it. He's using her to get to me. She's using him to get something out of it."

Dib gave a look. Zim went back over to the counter, putting his sandwich together as he continued, "What does Keef have to offer Gaz?"

Dib looked up, thinking, "Well, he's a well-known engineer. Dad would definitely approve of him."

Zim put his sandwich onto a plate and walked past Dib to go sit in the lounge, "But why would she need to marry him if she was just looking for your dad's approval?"

Dib followed, placing his hands into his pockets. He was feeling cold now. He was dressed in his matching black robe with blue edgings, and blue pyjama set, "Well, now that we've established that she never really loved him, we can rule out that option."

They both sat down as Zim began munching down on his sandwich. Dib placed his hands behind his head, "The only reason that I can think of for her to marry him is to get herself into dad's good books. But she didn't need to marry him to accomplish this."

Zim looked at him, his mouth full, "Buf whaf abouf you?"

Dib gave him a strange look, "What do Keef and I have in relation, Zim?"  
Zim swallowed, "Not like that, you twit. We know Gaz is a very quiet person; to herself and whatnot, but I'm getting the vibe that the wedding itself is going to be one big extravaganza that everyone will know about."

"Yeah, but that makes sense, seeing as Keef is so famous and all."

Zim sighed, "Dib! Why are you being so slow today?! Why would Gaz, who in your opinion doesn't care about you, tell you about her wedding and want you there so badly!? Look at her tonight. She refused to leave until you – or rather I on your behalf – said yes to going."

Dib gave it a think. He looked back at Zim, "She's using this to get me back in her life?"

Zim nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich. "But why use something as big as a wedding to do it?"

"Well, seeing as you're making such a big fuss over that as is, do you think anything smaller would have worked?"

Dib looked away, "Geez, why didn't I see this before?"

"You're too close to her to have realized it," Zim mentioned, putting the plate down onto the table.

Dib looked at him, "You're amazing."

"I know," Zim smirked. But his look turned serious, "So will you now reconsider?"

Dib looked away, "I don't know. I need to be here for you…"

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse, Dibby. Skoodge and Tak will be here during that time, so if anything goes wrong, they'll be able to take care of me till you get home. I'll be fine."

Dib looked up, "We'll see, Zim."

Zim sighed, sitting back, "I guess that's better than 'no'."

There was a moment of silence as the two became wrapped up in loose thoughts surrounding them. Dib looked back at Zim, "Now, care to tell me what happened with Keef?"

Zim's antennae shot up. He sat up, "Er, I'm feeling sick, honey. I think I'll turn in early tonight."

"No, you don't," Dib mentioned, holding onto Zim's arm, "What happened?"

Zim sighed, "Dib, he probably has this house wired by now. He had access to our power core and threatened to shut security off to ensure his safety."

Dib looked around, "Computer, activate protocol 5-77 K# Alfa."

"Right away, sir," his computer's voice said out of nowhere.

Zim heard a faint buzz in the air now, "What did you do?"

"You're not the only one who's rewired this household's security, Zim. That current will fry any bug in the household. I promise. So, tell me now what happened."

Zim looked around, a bit unsure, but decided to go for it anyway, "He told me that he was planning to Blackmail me in order to keep his deal with Gaz. I have to go to a suit fitting, his Bachelor party and be his Best Man at the wedding or he'll break off the engagement."

"That bastard," Dib grumbled. He looked at Zim, "I'm so sorry for not being here that night…"

"It's fine, Dib. Nothing…too bad happened," Zim mentioned, deciding to leave out his fainting spell.

Dib gave a worried look. He placed a hand on Zim's leg, "Listen to me, you will not be doing anything that lunatic tells you to do."

"But Dib…"

"I don't want you or the baby being put under any forms of pressure, okay? You are going to sit and relax at home, alright? And if he comes here again, call me and I will come and sort him out," Dib threatened.

Zim gave him a nod, "Alright."

"Good," Dib mentioned, kissing Zim on the forehead.

* * *

**Loose ends are being tied up...or are they? These guys are just working on a theory here, no one says they are right :P But things are now getting interesting XD**

**It's funny. I've sorta managed to create Dib and Zim on Sims now XD I have too much time on my hands...not really, but I am now on vacation so I will for about two days before I have to get back to work. They're just getting to know one another, but at some point in my game (that got deleted by my hater computer) they had a baby (kinda a warm up before writing this, huh? XD)...and it was a little girl. Very exciting :D Except she was black :l Uh...**

**So yeah, I thought it was funny. The logic of that...brillant XD Anyways, I shall see you all again soon. I am going to thaw out my fingers Xo  
REVIEW! those are still nice :p**


	24. Stomach Problems

**I'M INSANE! :O But in a good way! :P  
Yeah, decided to open with a random comment today instead of my usual greetings to keep things interesting. Sigh, I need a break from Sims now. My game got deleted AGAIN...poor Dib was playing tag with Hope and it froze on me 3( **

**So, I am back to writing once more. Tunica is coming over one of these days (I think Wednesday) to start work on our new FanFiction (I'm so excited!)  
For all you Sun Flower fans out there, there might still be hope! I read through Enemies till the End today while four guys tore through my roof (broken Gezer) so I am getting back into the mood for writing it. But this story, seeing as it is close to completion, takes first choice, so I is sorry. But who knows, we might see an update on Sun Flowers soon ;)  
**

**In the meantime...**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" There was a loud 'clang' sound behind Skoodge as an important-looking piece of equipment fell out of the engine above him.

"You heard me! I need it as soon as you can make it for me!" Zim mentioned, folding his arms.

Skoodge gave an unsure look. He then looked up, wrench in hand as he began tightening a bolt above him, "I'm sure it's doable. I'm just curious as to why you want it."

Zim sat in the labs, freezing cold. Most of his clothes, though very loose when Zim wasn't pregnant, were now near impossible to wear. His largest shirt was too tight for him now. They fitted his arms and even his still flat chest…his stomach though popped out of them. Zim now was left to wear his robe, and that was not warm enough!

Skoodge, light years away, was underneath his and Tak's ship, repairing a broken connector. Their fuel was leaking and if it continued, they were going to be fined. He was covered in gloopy oil and drenched in sweat. Zim was glad he couldn't smell anything through the screen.

Zim looked up in thought, almost in a sigh, "It's not really considered to be a normal thing when a man is pregnant."

"I kinda figured that much," Skoodge grunted, tightening a socket to his left, "But you spend most of your time in the household. Why do you…?"

"I want to go out, though," Zim whined.

Another piece of something fell. Skoodge cringed and turned around, "What keeps falling? I swear this thing is a piece of rubbish. I'm gonna call in for an upgrade."

He removed his goggles and looked at Zim, "Zim, you're three and a half months pregnant now. The last thing you should be doing is…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Zim pouted, giving a roll of the eye, "Like I don't here that enough from Dib."

"He's right, you know."

Zim sighed, "Not about everything."

Skoodge rubbed his neck, "I can get you what you want by the end of today, but I don't want to be an accessory in your crime."

Zim stuck his tongue out at him as Skoodge snickered, "Just do it and send it to me as soon as possible."

"Fine, fine. Just don't do anything stupid," Skoodge mentioned, giving Zim a look.

"Me?! Never," Zim innocently cried out.

…

"You sure this is the correct address?" Dib asked, looking over the notepad carefully.

"Positive. It's just a street down from the hospital," the nurse smiled at him.

"Well, it makes sense if you consider the marketing they must get over there. Thanks again, Susan. This will really help me out," Dib smiled.

"Not a problem, Doctor," the nurse brightly mentioned, off to go and treat a patient buzzing for her.

Dib tore of the piece from the pad and placed it in his pocket for later. He was getting off work early today, so he'd get a chance to stop by the store just before it closed. He was sure he could use some of his charm to convince them to stay open for a few more minutes.

He grabbed his clipboard, needing to see one more patient before he could leave. He strolled down the hallway, sighing. He was going to miss this rush he got at work.

He was looking forward to being at home for a month. He knew that he would definitely get a different sort of rush at home as he and Zim prepared for the baby. They needed to set up the nursery soon and get things together. Skoodge and Tak had already learnt what they needed to do for the surgery. It was now a matter of setting up the labs downstairs for when the baby arrived.

Still. He was going to miss work.

He turned as he heard a yell from behind him. He stopped in his step and twisted around to face a running Zita who was just about to collide into him, "Zita, what's wrong?"

She took a few huffs of breath, before responding, "I hear…you're taking…some time off? What's going on?"

Wow, word spread fast in this hospital. Probably the nurses who hung around at reception during their breaks. They were known as being the hospital gossips, "Yeah, I've got two more weeks. I just need a break."

Zita gave him a look, "The real reason, Dib."

He gave Zita a smirk. She knew him well, "Family stuff."

"Do you want me to guess or are you going to tell me this time?" Zita folded her arms.

Dib gave a thoughtful look. Something was off with her today. She wasn't usually this blunt. She seemed tense as well, "Zim's not doing too well. A bit…sick. I'm taking some time off to help nurse him back to health."

Zita rolled her eyes, "So you're being a doormat again?"

"I'm being a good husband and looking after my ill other half, Zita," Dib said in a neutral, firm tone. Something was definitely wrong, "Are you okay?"

"Don't change the subject," Zita mentioned, pointing at him.

"Don't avoid the question. Look at you. You're shaky, you're panicked. What's going on?"

Zita gave a look, then looked away, "It's nothing. Look, I have to go and see a patient."

She stormed past him. Dib gave a look, "Okay, that wasn't weird at all."

Dib popped into Mr Shuns room, took down some notes and readings and then packed up his desk and left.

A turn right. Follow the road for two traffic lights. Turn left.

He looked up, seeing the brightly coloured shop on the corner which was actually making Dib's eyes hurt, "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's it."

He parked off his car next to the snow covered pavement and jumped out. He gave a 'burr' under his breath, stuffing his hands into his pockets, wishing he'd taken his beanie with him to work today, and began walking over to the shop.

A warm gush washed over him as he stepped inside. It was near the top most welcoming things Dib had felt today.

He walked inside, looking around in amazement. Prams, strollers and cribs decorated the stage by the window. Inside was an ocean of baby and toddler toys, tools and distractions. Dib smiled, "Yes, this is definitely the right place."

He walked over to the counter, still glancing around at the hanging mobiles above him, "Hello, Miss?"

The woman turned around, smiling at him. They both looked at one another in disbelief, "Dib?"

"Gretchen?"

"Wow! It has been forever! How have you been?" she hugged him across the counter. Dib gave a laugh, hugging her back, "Geez, Gretch. It's been too long. Wow, you look…different."

Her lovely red hair that Dib always remembered being tied up was open in a swirl of hanging colour that framed her face perfectly. Her clunky bulky metal braces had been replaced with tiny clear ones. She was wearing a well-fitted purple and burgundy jersey with a black skirt and stockings. She had really changed. She looked at him, "Different bad?"

"Different good," he smiled in disbelief, "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Been married for two years now. Have a little girl at home," she beamed.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And you? Expecting, are we?" she said slyly.

Dib laughed, "Not exactly. My close friend is…excepting a child soon. She asked me to fetch some maternity clothes for her because her usual clothes just aren't fitting her anymore."

"Well, you're a nice friend. I expected a cute guy like you to be married with kids by now," she mentioned, walking over to the clothing aisle at the back. Dib followed, "Well, I am married."

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" she mentioned, elbowing him in a friendly manner.

He blushed, "It's Zim."

Gretchen raised her eyebrows, "That guy you accused of being an alien? Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah," Dib mentioned, just waiting for the awkward silence to follow.

But Gretchen wasn't like that, "I'm happy for you both. I think if you truly love one another, go for it."

Dib smiled at her, "Yeah."

She stopped by the two clothing racks, "This is all the stock we have. This store is more for baby stuff. But the variety here is quite nice, I believe. How far along in the pregnancy is she?"

Dib's face went blank. He and Zim weren't really following this by the letter. If he said three and half months, the shirts would rip off Zim, meaning Dib's head would be ripped off his neck.

He gave it a thought, Gretchen staring at him, "You don't know, do you?"

"I have an idea on it, but I don't think he...she would want me to get that size for her."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I think she'd prefer me to just buy nine month sizes for her so she doesn't need to keep buying a new shirt when the baby grows a little bit."

"That's understandable," Gretchen nodded.

She walked over to the end of one of the racks and began searching through the shirts for him, "What sort of colours or patterns does she like?"

Dib paused, making sure he didn't say 'he' again, "She likes black, purple and blue. She prefers plain shirts or splattered patterns."

"Oh, that's definitely doable. The splattered paint effect is very popular at the moment, so we have quite a few of those. How many shirts do you want to get?"

"Make it about six," Dib mentioned, looking through the ones she was picking out and handing to him. He put one back, nodded at the other two. Gretchen handed him three more and turned to the other rack, "This shirt here is a nice one for winter."

She pulled out a long-sleeved pink shirt with strips. It looked tight, though. "It's a one size fits all sorta shirt so it'll last through the whole pregnancy. And the cool thing about it is you can wear the other shirts over it. It looks really exquisite."

Dib took it from her, "This is perfect. She'll love them."

Gretchen smiled, "You don't want anything else? We have some lovely dresses as well."

Dib gave a grin, trying to imagine what Zim would look like in a full length nightdress. He held back a scoff, "Nah, just the shirts. She made that very specific."

Gretchen took the shirts and went over to the counter, Dib following slowly as he continued looking around, "You came just in time, eh. We were getting ready to close."

"I just came from work. I was happy to find I would make it here in time."

"Where do you work?"

"The hospital up the road."

Gretchen gave a nod, "Wow. You really made a name for yourself. That's cool. I like working here just because it's fun. My husband gets paid well enough so he told me to do what I wanted to do. Spending time in here just keeps me happy."

Dib gave a nod, "It's a lovely place. In fact, I'd like to come back here again to help shop for her baby's things as well." He really believed this was the perfect place to get the things they needed for the child.

Gretchen began scanning the things, slyly adding, "You really care a lot about this person. Does Zim know?"

Dib gave a grin, turning to face her, "He does. Look, it's her first child and she's been a big part of my life. She's family to us and we both want to help out."

Gretchen handed him the bag, "That'll be $64.80."

Dib brought out his credit card and paid it off. Gretchen nodded, "Well, come back soon, then. It's been fun seeing you again."

"Of course."

…

Dib walked through the door, sighing in exhaustion. Finally, he was home! And it was still cold! No warm embraced like when he walked into the baby store. He strode in, carrying the organic cardboard bag in his left hand, going over to the lounge, "Zim? You in here?"

He looked over at his husband, and dropped the bag, "Oh my Good God, what did you do now?"

Zim was sitting on the sofa, wearing a black sleeveless formal vest with nothing underneath, a blanket wrapped tightly around him.

What had poor Dib in awe was the fact that Zim's pregnant stomach…was gone.

He grabbed hold of Zim by the arms, freaked, "Oh God! What happened?! The baby…!?"

Zim stood, holding onto Dib's hands, "Calm down, calm down."

Zim unbuttoned the vest, revealing his large stomach once more, "It's a Pixellator. We use these babies on Irk for undercover missions and whatnot. Skoodge made it for me, isn't it cool?"

Dib gave his husband a muddled look with adrenaline surging through him in an irregular panic. He gave a sigh, "Please don't do that."

"What?" Zim shrugged.

Dib looked up, hugging Zim, "Thank God."

Zim gave Dib a look. Dib pulled away, "I got you some presents today."

"Oooh," Zim said in delight, "What'd you get me?!"

Dib grabbed the bag and handed it to Zim. He opened it and gave a jumbled expression, "Clothes?"

"Go on, check them out," Dib mentioned, moving his hands into his pockets. The tips were going numb. How was Zim not freezing in this cold?

Zim took them out and lay a few behind him on the couch, "They're huge! How big do you think I am?!"

"They'll last through the whole pregnancy so we don't need to buy anymore," Dib mentioned, hoping Zim would at least like one of them.

Zim held up the pink long-sleeved one, "This looks kinda small."

Dib moved in, taking hold of Zim's vest and began taking it off. He then took the pink shirt from Zim and put it on him. Zim looked in amazement; it actually fit perfectly. Dib went behind him and grabbed the plain black shirt and put it over that.

Zim looked at his new outfit. He looked at Dib, "It's…nice."

Dib smiled, going to put the shirts away in the bag so he could take them upstairs, "I am glad you like them."

Zim hugged Dib from behind, nearly knocking the human off balance, "You take good care of me, honey."

Dib kissed Zim's cheek gently, "Only way to keep you around, sweetie."

Zim gave him a smirk.

* * *

**Very chilled chapter, this one. I think its main function is to help fill in a few plot holes for later. But I think it's sweet. Gotta love how Dib freaked out, tho XD Poor guy has to deal with such theatrics, doesn't he? :)**

**Well, I am off to have dinner and finish up some more chapters. I shall see you guys soon**


	25. Speechless

**Hello all! :D I have returned! Sorry for not posting in a while. I am happy to report...I am over Sims!...sorta...okay, not really. But I am willing to take a short break to update. Decided it would be fun to see what would happen if I broke off Dib and Zim's marriage in the game (I hadn't done it before and I was curious). **

**Zim was crying for days DX I felt awful and was very thankful it didn't save. So they are still a couple, with their new daughter Hope (and another soon to come. Can't believe they want mroe children :O)**

**Speaking of which, off to the next chapter. It is REALLY long (just for you guys :P) and is actually, to me, a little sad :( **

**Well, it starts off badly if anything...**

* * *

Dib sat by his desk, flicking a pencil between his fingers as he red through the article on stem cell research his superior wanted him to look over. It was a _very_ slow day. All his patients had been pawned off onto other doctors because his last week of work was nearly up. He sighed, sitting further back into his seat, bored.

He hated this. The only thing he could do this week was catch up on case reports, which he had already done, or help out in the clinic which was always such a bore. Nothing but runny noses and coughs to deal with down there. He wished it would be a case of 'House' where a rare and exotic disease would be discovered and he could spend days with a team, trying to figure out what it was.

But life was never like what it was on TV, now was it?

Dib sat straight, looking over at the clock on his desk. It had only been an hour now since he arrived at work. Dammit.

Zita slammed open Dib's door, "Dib, we need you."  
Dib stood, following the rattled nurse, "What's going on?"

"Surgery downstairs has gone completely wrong. We need you there now!"

Dib and her rushed down the hallway, coats flying.

Dib was a substitute surgeon when there were not enough hands or when surgeons were out on other cases at other hospitals in the area. He preferred being a normal 'check-up' sort of doctor in the hospital because surgery was too dangerous for his mental health, in his mind. Too much could go wrong with surgery for Dib, even though he was very gifted at it. He always worried he'd kill a patient.

He ran his hands under the tap in the sink, trying to see through the window what was going on in the O.R before him. It wasn't very well lit today so it was hard to tell. Zita pulled on a pair of scrubs and handed a set to Dib. He quickly put it on, grabbing a pair of latex gloves next to the sink as the two headed in.

Zim could hear an erratic heartbeat on the monitors as frantic doctors and nurses dashed around the room, grabbing towels, tools and anything else they could. Dib could hear a baby crying in the background somewhere. He went over to the table, yelling over to the other surgeon who looked equally as flustered as he held down cloths against the paling body, "What happened?"

The light was making it hard to see the open torso properly. Dib basically saw a lot of blood. The surgeon looked up at Dib, "Delivery gone badly. Baby is being looked at by the doctors, but this guy isn't doing too well," he grunted as blood squirted. Dib's eyes went wide, "An artery got nipped and they're bleeding out. I don't know if we can get to it, it's too far down."

Dib raced over to the front of the table, looking for the person's face. That green blood, "Please! God…!"

There Zim lay, a breathing mask strapped to his face. Dib's face fell completely, "No."

The baby's crying was unbearable. Something was not right. The heartbeat stopped. "NO!"

Dib ran over to the surgeon, "Do something! Please! Do something!"

The surgeon shook his head. Dib ran over to Zim's face again, "Please, Zim. Hang on! Hang on! You can't die! Please…!"

The baby's crying stopped completely. Nothing but the sound of the flat line could be heard.

Dib fell to his knees, covering his face, screaming. Surgeons and nurses froze around him as he howled, a feeling of utter hopelessness and emptiness hitting him.

His love…was…gone. He didn't know how else to react, what to do.

"Dib…" Zim's voice called weakly.

Dib's head jolted up. He sprung to his feet, tears across his face, "Zim?!"

"Dib…" Zim mumbled.

_Wake up._

Dib jolted up in the bed, gasping loudly as sweat jumped from his forehead. He jumped, feeling a pair of hands rest themselves on his shoulders. He turned and saw Zim looking at him worriedly, "Dib? What is it? What's wrong?"

Dib twisted himself around in a hurl and wrapped his arms around Zim tightly, "Oh God."

Zim cringed, "Honey, please. Gently."

Dib pulled away, seeing Zim's pale face. He looked down, happy to see Zim's round tummy was still there under his black shirt. Dib looked back at Zim, "You okay?"

Zim nodded slowly, his whole face looking sick, "Just…queasy. It's the start of month four, love. I've been sitting up for a few minutes now, waiting for it to pass."

Dib nodded. Zim held Dib's hand, "What happened to you? You were restless and were mumbling in a frantic manner in your sleep."

Dib took a breath, sitting back with Zim, "Just…very bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Zim mentioned.

Dib looked at Zim, knowing trying to describe the dream would only put Zim in a panic as well, "I just…I've been working too hard. I'm fine. Sorry to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, you were just shaking the bed too much," Zim smirked weakly at Dib.

Dib sighed happily, "Just glad you're okay…sorta."

Zim smiled, resting his head against the wall as his face pointed upwards. God, the feeling was not going away. The last thing he wanted to do right now was lose his dinner.

Dib looked forward, then at Zim's stomach. He placed a hand on it, Zim looking down. He looked at Dib, "You sure you okay?"

Dib nodded, "I just…Zim, can we go for an ultrasound?"

Zim gave a slight shake of the head in confusion, "A what sound?"

"An ultrasound. It's a machine that we use to see things beneath the skin. Pregnant mothers use it to see the baby to make sure everything is developing properly and that the baby is okay."

"You think the baby isn't okay?"

"No, I just…I want to be sure. You know how careful I am."

"Yeah, careful," Zim moaned. He looked at Dib, "Look Dib, I don't know. Aren't those types of machines dangerous?"

"It won't be. I've used it on many pregnant mothers before," Dib said, sitting up.

Zim looked at him, not moving, "I doubt you've used them on a pregnant father, though."

Dib gave a look. Zim continued, "Besides, how would you explain that to your fellow doctors? Don't you have to right up a report or something?"

"I can file it under something else. We use ultrasounds to look for Kidney Stones as well," Dib tried.

Zim gave another confused look. Dib shook his head, "Never mind. Just…please can we do this Zim? I just want to be sure."

Zim could see it in Dib's face. That dream he just had had gotten him all rattled up. He knew if Dib didn't get this done, he would be a wreck for the next couple of weeks. And today was his last day to check this thing out…seeing as it was his last day of work before he went on leave.

Zim sighed, "O…okay. We can get the ultrasound done today if it means this much to you."

Dib gave Zim a smile, "Thank you, sweetie."

Zim gave him an unsure look, "I want you to know that I am still worried about it; and that we should just be caref…"

Zim jerked up, slapping both hands around his mouth as he felt something suddenly bolt up into his mouth.

Dib quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the metal wastebasket they kept by the bed for papers and such. He emptied out their old receipts and pieces of scrap paper onto the floor and quickly handed his gagging husband the basket.

Zim grabbed hold of it and immediately began spewing into it. Dib placed a hand on Zim's back, using his other hand to hold Zim's antennae back.

Zim coughed, tears in his eyes. "One more month," he mumbled, "One more irksome month."

His eyes shut closed as the heaving continued, Dib rubbing his back slightly, feeling a guilt well up inside of him. At the back of his mind, that annoying little voice kept reminding him that all this suffering and pain Zim was experiencing was because of him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this.

And what was worse: Zim was still not in favour of having this child.

This made Dib feel even worse.

Zim coughed once more, falling back onto the pillows as he took a few deep breaths. Dib took the wastebasket and placed it on the floor, looking back at Zim, "Do you need me to fetch you anything?"

Zim shook his head slightly. "I'll be fine. I think I'm empty," he said in a broken up laugh.

Dib placed his hand on Zim's cheek, "It'll be okay soon, my Invader."

Zim gave him a soft smile, "I know. And when it is, you better be prepared for me kicking your ass for this."

Dib gave a giggle, "Can't wait."

…

"Good morning, Doctor Dib. Ready for your month of leave?" the Receptionist greeted.

Dib waved at her, "Just about. How's Alan?"

"He's doing great. Thanks for asking. We're having a dinner party next month, actually. You and your spouse want to join us?"

"That sounds lovely. I'll be sure to ask him."

Dib and Zim walked down the white tiled hallways. Zim gave Dib a strange look, "Who was that?"

"The Receptionist," Dib mentioned, looking through and filling in the clipboard for his husband.

"You seem to know her very well," Zim looked sceptical.

Dib looked at him, "Zim, I see her every day. Why wouldn't I be friendly with her?"

Zim gave him a look. Dib sighed, rolling his eyes, "Zim, if you're nice to the staff, you get the rewards."

"Like?!" Zim said in surprise and horror.

"Not like that, you overly-emotional Irken. By being nice and polite to her, she saves the best cases for me," Dib smirked.

"So you use the staff members to get what you want?" Zim said slyly.

"Not all the time," Dib mentioned, filling in 'Suspected Kidney Stones' for reason for visit, "Sometimes I'm just nice because I'm a nice person."

"Yeah, that makes more sense when it comes to you. You're so boring sometimes, Dib."

"Being nice does not make me boring, Zim," Dib laughed.

Zim gave him a look. Dib gazed over at him, "And that face?"

"Someday, you will have to learn to be a hard-ass like me," Zim mentioned.

Dib gave a look, "I am so using that against you when your pregnancy is over."

Dib opened the door to the room, leading Zim in. The Irken looked around, a bit unsure of this new environment. He didn't like that smell of anti-septic. His nausea had finally settled and he didn't want it making a surprise appearance.

Dib shut the door and locked it behind them before directing Zim over to the bed by the wall. Zim pulled off his vest, leaving his black shirt on. He threw it at Dib and sat down on the bed. Dib gave an annoyed look and pulled the vest off of his head, leaving it on the counter in the room.

He could see Zim wasn't looking very comfortable, "You alright? If you feel sick, please let me know. We have bins and such in here for when patients get sick. You'd be surprised how often that happens in the hospital," he joked.

Zim wasn't laughing. He looked over at Dib, "I say the quicker we do this, the better. I don't like this place. Why couldn't we have gotten the computers to do this instead?"

Dib went over to the side, pulling the ultrasound machine out of the corner, "They can only do a body scan. It doesn't actually allow you to see what is happening beneath the surface."

"Still," Zim moaned, folding his arms. Dib could see Zim was very uncomfortable now.

He pulled the machine up to the bed and placed a hand on Zim's shoulder, "If at any point you don't feel comfortable with the machine on you, let me know."

Zim nodded.

Dib helped Zim lay back slightly, the bed at a slight tilt. He pulled up Zim's shirt, revealing Zim's big belly. Dib grabbed the bottle of gel next to the machine and popped the cap, "I'm going to put a little bit of this on first. If it burns, let me know."

Zim gave a nod. Dib squeezed it on and waited. Zim scrunched his face slightly, "Must I take it off?"

"It's stinging slightly…but it's alright. Just hurry up with this," Zim mumbled in a tight tone.

Dib turned on the machine and placed the scanner bit on Zim's tummy, moving it around which helped spread out the gel a bit better.

Dib watched the monitor, as did Zim, waiting for the picture to become clearer. Dib moved the scanner around slightly, tilting his head in different directions, as though it would make a difference.

Zim's antennae perked beneath his wig as the weird sounding heartbeat came into play, "What is that sound?"

"The foetus's heartbeat," Dib mentioned, happy that it sounded so healthy. He wasn't sure if the baby was going to have a heart.

Zim looked confused. Dib turned to him, a small smile appearing, "That's our baby's heartbeat, Zim."

Dib turned back, the image finally clearing up. Dib moved closer to the machine, Zim trying to sit up slightly, both in awe.

Dib gave a half laugh, his face beaming, "My God."

"What? What's wrong?" Zim asked, confused.

"That…that's our baby," Dib smiled.

He moved the machine a little closer so Zim could get a better look from where he lay, "See?"

He moved his finger along the screen, "Look. There are its arms and legs. The baby's heart is right there."

His finger moved towards the head, "Hey, it even has little antennae. Look at that."

Dib looked over at Zim, noting the incredibly speechless look the alien had on his face. "That's…that's our baby? The one inside of me…right at this moment?"

Dib nodded, trying desperately not to cry in front of Zim. He turned back at the screen, "That's them."

Zim looked away, lost in his thoughts. Dib moved the scanner on Zim's stomach a little, "Unfortunately, I can't tell what sex it is because of the position the baby is laying in, but I don't think…"

Dib turned, again noting Zim's silence. Zim was looking away, a shattered look on his face.

Dib's look fell, "Hey."

Zim looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Zim asked a slight panic in his tone.

"You okay? You're very quiet. The baby's alright, Zim," Dib mentioned, turning the machine off.

Zim looked away again, "Yeah, I know. And I'm very happy about that," he quickly added.

Dib grabbed some paper towels off the counter by them, "Then why are you so quiet? Are you feeling sick, or…"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really," Zim tried, smiling falsely.

Dib wiped off the gel and gave Zim a look, "You know I don't believe you, right?"

Zim looked away again as Dib pulled his shirt back down. Zim placed a hand by his mouth, his lips quivering. His eyes shut as his eyes 'leaked'. His shoulder hiccupped as he tried desperately to hold back the tears.

Dib got the fright of his life and went straight over to Zim, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the hard bed, "Hey, hey, hey."

Dib pulled Zim up and held onto the crying alien, "What's going on? What's wrong, Zim?"

Zim kept a hand over his eyes and used the other to hold onto Dib's side.

Dib pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Zim. Zim took it and wiped his face dry, "I'm sorry, Dib."

"Don't apologize. Crying isn't a crime, Sweetie," Dib smiled.

Zim gave a half laugh and nuzzled himself closer, holding onto Dib tightly, "I just…"

He stopped, sniffing. Dib rubbed Zim's arm, "Yeah?"

Zim shut his eyes, "It's so real now."

Dib gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Zim wiped one of his eyes with his hand (completely forgetting about the handkerchief in his other hand), and continued, "Seeing it. Seeing the smeet. It's just…it's a real thing, Dib."

Zim looked up at Dib, "The baby will be here in a month, Dib. I don't know…I don't know if I can do this. From the start, I knew this was a bad idea. I was hoping as time went on, I would get more excited, but…" Zim looked away.

Dib looked at Zim, "Sweetie…"

Zim sat up, holding onto the handkerchief tightly, "No matter how much you tell me it's going to be okay, I still feel it won't be. Dib, I can't be a parent. I mean, you spend most of your time looking after me anyway. How am I going to care for this child properly? I don't know the first thing about caring for smeets."

Dib pulled Zim back once more, "That's the fun of it, Zim."

Zim looked up at him, giving him a strange look. Dib laughed, "Zim, first time parents never know what to do for their kids when they have them. We learn how to care for them once they're born. It's instinct."

"You're just saying that," Zim pouted.

"I just say a lot of things, Zim. This is not one of them." Dib held Zim's hands, "Trust me on this. You'll do fine."

Zim jumped off the bed, going to grab his vest, "Well, there's no going back now, I guess."

Dib sighed. He then lifted his head, an idea occurring to him. He stood, a smile on his face as Zim turned around, just finishing off the last few buttons on his vest. Zim gave him a look.

Dib held onto Zim's hand, "Come with me."

Zim followed, "Where are you taking me now?"

"You'll see," Dib smiled, checking his watch. His shift was over, just in time.

Zim gave an unsure look. He didn't like the sounds of this.

….

Zim looked around in utter confusion. He kept a tight grip on Dib's hand as they went up to the counter, "Hey Gretch."

"Hey Dib. Hey Zim. Long-time no see. Wow, he got taller," Gretchen laughed, "What can I do for the two of you today?"

"We are here for our big shopping spree for our friend," Dib mentioned, "We need clothes, toys and gadgets, this time for the baby."

"Wow, I have a feeling I'm going to be making a small fortune today. Where would you like to start?"

"Let's try clothing first," Dib smiled. Gretchen nodded and jumped over the counter.

Dib looked at the curious Zim, noticing how freaked out the alien looked, "This place is very colourful."

"It's designed to be kid-friendly, Zim," Dib mentioned, pulling the alien along as they followed Gretchen.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, as you said, the baby is due in a month. We need to start preparing for it."

Zim gave Dib a look, "Why do I need to be here? You could have done this without me."

"I could have…but I think it's better now that you're here with me, Sweetie."

Zim's face turned muddled. Dib was not making sense again.

Gretchen stood in front of rows of tables filled with baby clothes, "Here we go. From new-borns to a year and everything in between. Knock yourselves out. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll take you to see the toys next."

Gretchen moved away, going back to the counter to help another customer. Zim was still clutching onto Dib's hand for dear life, "Um, honey?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

Dib gave a smile. Okay, Zim was slightly hopeless. But this could be helped. Dib pulled his hand out – with great effort – and went over to the new-borns' table, "Well, we're going to look through these clothes and find ones that we would like for the baby to wear."

"Human smeets wear clothing? Like, all the time?" Zim followed Dib over to the table, looking around.

Dib gave a look, "Well, you can let them roam around in diapers only, if you want to. But because the baby is still small and vulnerable, we need to keep them warm and toasty."

Zim picked up a little sweater, his eyes wide, "This is so tiny! This won't fit the smeet!"

Dib smiled, pulling out a few clothes, not liking what he was seeing so far, "They are small when they're born, Zim. That's about the size you're gonna get when ours comes out."

Zim gave a look. He looked down at his stomach, "Then why is my stomach so huge?"

Dib looked up, seeing the annoyed look on Zim's face. "It's the egg and the fluid and stuff," wow, if his fellow doctors heard him say that, he would be ridiculed for the rest of his career. In all actuality, he wasn't sure how to explain in detail everything that was happening to his body now because of the baby. Even he didn't know due to this being a mixed species pregnancy. He had to at least try.

He shook his head, "There's an egg that protects the baby and fluid which helps give it nutrition."

Well, he hoped that was right.

Zim looked down at his flat tummy, "Well, that's annoying."

Dib looked back at the table, "Do you see anything you like?"

Zim shifted his gaze to the table, seeing hundreds of clothes in a variety of colours. Nothing was really jumping out at him.

Dib wasn't really looking for clothing for a specific sex. He was looking for colours he and Zim liked, such as blue, black, pink and purple. White was also a good base colour, in his mind.

Dib pulled out a very cute onesy that was light blue and had a little yellow star in the middle. He gave a bright smile, "Aw, isn't this cute?"

Zim looked at it. He wasn't really sure what counted as 'cute' on this planet. He wasn't even sure if cute was in his vocabulary, "It looks really nice, Dib."

Dib nodded, folding it up and placing it to one side, "That shall be our pile of clothing, Zim."

A few minutes passed. Zim was still searching and had yet to find _anything_. Dib had managed to find about ten pieces of clothing by now, and was still searching for more.

Zim sighed, "Dib, this isn't working. I'm just not as into this as you are…"

Dib looked up, noticing Zim had stopped his sentence. Zim was looking at a pink and black onesy on the end of the table in intense curiosity. Dib walked up to Zim, "Do you like that one?"

Zim walked over to it and picked it up, "It looks…adorable."

Dib's eyes shot open. Did that word just come out of his husband's mouth?

Dib wasn't going to leave room for doubt, "Then I'll add it to the pile."

Zim held it over his flat stomach, "You sure it's not too small?"

"For you, yes. It's kinda small. But it will fit the baby perfectly."

Zim hit Dib with the piece of clothing on the arm, trying to hide the grin that was surfacing. He handed it to Dib. He placed it in the pile of clothing, noticing Gretchen was walking up to them, "Wow, you guys really went to town there, huh?"

Dib laughed. Gretchen took the pile, "I'll leave these by the counter for you two in the meantime. Just shout when you're ready."

"Thanks, Gretch," Dib nodded.

Zim looked at Dib, "Aren't those enough?"

"Well, you finally picked something. Maybe there's another one we missed," Dib mentioned.

Zim gave him a look, before catching a glimpse of something at the side of his eyes. They went bush-baby wide and he dashed behind Dib. Dib turned, "What are you doing?"

Zim, still behind his husband, pointing to something in front of Dib. Dib turned and saw it, "Shit."

Gaz, holding onto Johanna's hand tightly, walked into the store looking around.

* * *

**RUN ZIM and DIB, RUN! XO**

**Oh that is awkward. This is going to end well.**

**R&R and I will check you guys soon ;)**

**(Oh, and a shout out to AngelofDoom :3 Hope you're doing better)**


	26. If

**Well after high fiving my laptop and giving it a hug, I hope it is going to behave itself and let me update my story before my connection fails on me!**

**Hope you guys is doing well (3 Glad to be back writing my fanfics. Tunica has agreed to help with the next FanFic! :D So **_**Uprising **_**should be making an appearance here soon ;)**

**In the meantime...**

* * *

Johanna wanted that tea set so badly. And Gaz wanted to get it for her today. She heard from a friend that there was a lovely store in this area that had some nice sets that Johanna would be interested in. Gaz placed the order for it and got the call today that it was ready for pick-up.

She thought the set was lovely. Porcelain based, painted in water-acrylics. It had stunning little piglets on it, something she knew her daughter would appreciate. So, she went in today, expecting to see this lovely set in its little basket, ready and waiting for her to pay for it.

What she hadn't expected to see, though, was her brother and that idiotic alien in the store as well…in the baby section.

She gave them a look, making a note of the horrified looks they had on their faces…as though they were caught in the middle of a crime.

She gave a strange look and walked up to them, Johanna following as her mother's grip loosened.

Zim and Dib looked at one another, "She's coming over here, isn't she?"

"Yes, Sweetie; I believe she is," Dib mumbled in a panic.

"We need an excuse. Quickly," Zim muttered frantically.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"  
"Hello, morons," Gaz eyed suspiciously. Dib and Zim gave her a look, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um…" Zim added.

"We're here…to get Johanna a present, seeing as you guys are in town and I have yet to get my little niece a gift," Dib smiled, looking down at the shy girl.

Johanna looked up at the two men. She half recognized Zim. She was wondering where his antennae had gone. But this other man…was this her Uncle Dib that mommy often spoke of?

Gaz was not buying that, "Um, you guys are shopping a _little_ young, don't you think?"

Dib and Zim looked down at the new-born clothing. Dib looked up, "Zim! This isn't the toddler section! This is for babies!"

"What? Oh! Uh, my bad. You know me, Dib. I don't care enough for kids to know what ages go with which. Yeah," Zim tried, not even sure if what he was saying was making sense…because it wasn't to him.

Gaz sighed, rolling her eyes, "You guys need to practise your lying skills."

Dib and Zim stood in silence. Gaz cleared her throat, "Just promise you won't adopt some Asian or African kids when you do, huh. Don't follow the crowd."

"We're not adopting, Gaz," Dib mentioned, sounding serious enough for Gaz to believe that.

"Whatever," Gaz huffed.

Johanna pulled on her mom's coat, "Mommy?"

"What is it, Johanna?" Zim was surprised at how quickly Gaz's tone changed from speaking to them to speaking to her daughter. He found if very odd.

"Is that Uncle Dib?" she asked.

Dib stood straight, in shock. Zim looked at him, as did Gaz, "Yes, Johanna. That's mommy's dumbass brother, Dib. He's your Uncle."

"And him?" she pointed at Zim.

Gaz looked at the alien, "That's nobody important."

Zim looked up, sighing. But Dib wasn't going to stand for that, "This is also your Uncle, Johanna. Uncle Zim."

Zim snapped his head forward and looked at Dib in astonishment. Gaz gave them a stare.

Johanna pulled away from her mom, the two men looking down at her. She waved at the two of them, "Hello, Uncle Zim and Dib."

"Hi Johanna," the two waved at her. Zim wasn't sure he understood what this child was doing. Were all children this strange?

She gave Dib's leg a hug, Zim noticing Dib's cheeks go red slightly. Johanna looked at Zim, giving him a strange look, before hugging him as well. She was thinking back to how much hassle her mom was put through when they visited Uncle Zim. She pulled away, waving her finger at Zim, "You better not be mean to mommy again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zim said, looking blankly at the child.

"Come on, Johanna. Let's get your tea set and leave. I'm getting tired of looking at these guy's faces," Gaz grumbled.

"Uncle Zim…" Dib could see that was annoying Gaz already. He couldn't' help but smirk, "Where's your antennae?"

Johanna was a loud little girl. Zim's face went stiff at that comment, "My what?!"

"You know, you had them the other day on your head. And those big pink eyes too? What happened to them?" People began staring. Now Gaz was the one wearing a grin on her face.

Dib picked up the little girl, laughing slightly, trying to play along, "You have such an imagination, Johanna. Those weren't real. That was just a game, remember?"

"Yeah, listen to your Uncle," Zim added, "He's the smart one."

"Using that against you," Dib muttered.

"Shut up," Zim mumbled back.

Johanna looked at them, not really believing it. Damn, both men agreed she was a splitting image of her mother. Dib handed Johanna to the smirking Gaz. She gave them a nod, "See you at the wedding."

She walked over to the counter. Zim held onto Dib's arm, "Why are children so strange?! Why was she hugging our legs?!"

Dib rubbed Zim's hands that were gripping onto his arm, "She's a little girl, Zim. I think she misses having a family around. She was just showing her affection towards us."

"…it's weird," Zim squinted.

"You'll get used to it. I have an odd feeling we'll be seeing more of Johanna soon enough," Dib said, a soft smile creeping in. Zim looked at him. "Come, let's continue shopping."

The two gave up on clothes now, having been scared away from the section, and moved onto toys. Dib picked out a few teddies and some big fluffy building blocks. Zim found a small spaceship that he thought the smeet would enjoy playing with.

A few more trinkets were picked out and the men moved on to baby things. Gretchen held onto a basket for the two of them, following them around now to help give some advice. Dib had an idea on what they needed to buy and what was completely unnecessary…but Gretchen was there just to help confirm this.

He picked out three bottles, some pacifiers, a bag of three dozen diapers. Zim was shocked, "Why so many?!"

"You'd be surprised how quickly babies go through those," Dib sighed.

Dib moved on to the next shelf, grabbing some bibs, two plastic plates. Zim wasn't exactly sure of everything Dib was getting…but he wasn't going to question the human. Dib seemed to know what he was doing.

"What cribs do you have?" Dib asked.

"Follow me," Gretchen grunted, leaving the heavy basket on the floor.

She took the boys over to a display section. Cribs, prams, play areas decorated the floor on this side of the store.

Dib looked around, Zim following, "What exactly are these things?"

"These are what the baby will sleep in," Dib said, seeing one he thought was cute.

"Geez, Zim; you're really clueless on the subject, aren't you?" Gretchen laughed.

Zim sighed, "You don't need to remind me."

Dib stood in front of the crib, running his hand along the smooth white surface of the edge, "Very nice."

"One of our best. Most parents look for portable cribs, but I think these ones are nicer. It's comfortable for the baby and you can fit lots of toys in here."

"I'm sure the baby will like that," Dib smiled.

"What does a portable crib look like?" Zim asked, thinking that one might be a better option. He spent more time downstairs than upstairs were the crib was going to be kept.

Gretchen pointed to a netted one that had plastic edges and looked sturdy. "Oh, that's nice."

Dib nodded, "We'll take both."

Zim looked at Dib, "Are you mad, man?!"

"Our friend can have one upstairs in the nursery and one downstairs in the lounge. It's not a problem, Zim. Don't stress about it."

Zim gave a dirty look, but didn't argue.

A few more doodads were added to the list and Gretchen, with a big smile on her face, began ringing up the final bill.

Zim looked worried. They bought quite a lot, "Dib…"

"I can afford it, Zim."

"It's a lot of things."

"I can still afford it, Zim."

"I'm just saying…"

"Zim, stop."

"Okay," Zim meekly added.

"That'll be $1507.89," Gretchen said.

Zim moaned, turning around as he covered his face. Dib brought out his credit card, "Thanks for the help today, Gretch."

"Thank you for helping me become the sales person of the month," she smirked, swiping the card, "Does your friend know what sex the baby is? You guys bought a variety of things today. Is it twins?"

"Irk, I hope not," Zim's face paled as he mumbled that comment to himself.

"She's not sure yet. She told us just to buy different things," Dib smiled as Gretchen handed his card back to him.

She and Dib carried the boxes to the car, loading them into the boot. Zim, with Dib's back turned, carried out the bags of stuff and left them in the backseat. Dib looked up, noticing this too late, glaring at Zim. Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib, feeling a personal victory was achieved, even if his back was now paining again because of it.

Gretchen gave a happy sigh, "There you go. That's all of it."

"Thanks again," Dib gave her a hug.

"Think nothing of it. What are friends for?"

She started heading back instead, before turning, "Oh, and congratulations, guys."

Dib and Zim gave her a strange look, "For what?"

"'Our friend' works to a certain extent. I knew when you came into the store a few weeks ago, you weren't here for those maternity clothes only. You were just scoping us out, weren't you? Well, when your adoption comes through, let me know. I'm sure we can schedule a play date some time," she waved, heading back instead.

Dib smiled awkwardly, waving as well. Zim looked confused again. He then looked down in disbelief, his stomach growling loudly. He placed both hands over it, looking embarrassed as Dib gave a slight laugh, "I take it my two babies need feeding."

"Shut up," Zim blushed.

"Come on," Dib smiled, placing a hand on Zim's back as he led him down the road towards the park.

Zim sat down, sighing now that he was _finally_ off his feet. Dib sat down, reluctantly handing Zim the chocolate ice-cream cone, "You sure you want this? There's still a chill in the air."

"Gimme," Zim said, looking at it with admiration.

Dib sighed, beginning to munch on the Pretzel he had gotten for himself.

Dib felt that the silence that lingered between the two was becoming very awkward very quickly, "So, are you happy with everything we bought today?"

Zim looked at him, then looked back out at the frozen pond before them, "Yeah. As long as it helps the smeet, I'm fine with it."

Dib took another bite, hoping the answer would include a little more enthusiasm.

Zim saw Dib's frown and looked away, feeling bad now. "If…" he stopped. Dib looked at him, "If?"

"If I had to choose…I would want to have…a little boy," Zim said, looking down, almost embarrassed by the statement.

Dib gave a look. Did…did Zim just say something relatively positive about the baby? Dib was going to jump on this opportunity and not let it get away in a hurry, "Really?"

Zim looked up, seeing Dib's smile return. Zim gave a small smile, "Yeah."

Dib nodded his head, "If I had to choose, I would want a little girl."

"Why?" Zim said, licking his cone.

"I don't know. I've always wanted a little girl for some reason," Dib said, finishing off the last piece of pretzel.

Zim nodded, getting a look, "Wanna make a bet?"

Dib looked at him, "What?"

"If we have a boy, I get the TV for two months. If we have a girl, you get the TV for two months," Zim smirked.

Dib wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. He smiled, happy that it was a start, "Okay, I'll take that bet. As long you don't use some weird alien thing to change the sex, Zim."

"Nah, I don't think I can do that. I'll ask Skoodge when he gets here," Zim smiled.

"No, no, no; no cheating," Dib wagged his finger at Zim.

Zim laughed, finishing off his cone.

The two stared at the lake, watching a few of the teenagers skated across the ice. Dib began imagining him and his child skating like that. Wow, there were so many cool things he could teach them. He couldn't hold back his laugh.

Zim turned to him, seeing the happiness on his face. He gave a smile. He hoped that Dib was right. That once the smeet was here, he could feel that joy as well.

Right now, though he began feeling something else. He gave a grunt, placing a hand over his stomach. Dib turned, "Zim?"

Dib panicked, seeing that uncomfortable look on Zim's face. He placed his hands on Zim's arms, "Holy crap, Zim! Is the baby…?"

"Stop worrying," Zim moaned, "This little parasite is just kicking me again. That's the third time today they've done it. That one was right in the spooch, though."

Dib's face calmed. He took a breath. These panic fits were going to give him a heart attack. He hoped that when the baby eventually came, he would be calm due to the practise he was getting now.

He nodded, feeling his breath go back to normal, "That's natural, Zim. It's just the baby getting comfortable."

"It's still annoying," Zim mumbled.

Dib looked at Zim's flat stomach. Zim glanced at him, "Why are you staring?"

Dib looked at Zim, feeling his cheeks go warm, "Uh…can I…feel?"

Zim inched away slightly, "What?!"

"Sorry, didn't explain that. It's a human thing," Dib mentioned, waving his hands in defence, "When the baby starts kicking, humans like feeling it. It's just…one of those things." He wasn't sure exactly how to explain it. There were no words to describe the joy that came from feeling life, especially when you helped create it.

Zim gave him an unsure look, but then took Dib's hand. Dib moved a little closer as Zim placed it on his stomach underneath the vest and his shirt. Dib looked to his side, not feeling anything.

But then…there it was. A little kick. His cheeks went red again. Zim titled his head, "Did you feel it?"

Dib smiled, "Yeah." Zim was surprised at how happy Dib suddenly look. It was even happier than when they saw the baby on the monitor. Geez, what would happen when Dib was holding their child? Zim wanted to bet Dib would burst into tears like a sissy. He grinned at the human.

Dib placed his free hand on Zim's cheek and gave him a firm kiss. Zim closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he placed his free hand on the hand on his cheek. The two sat together, being the happiest they had been for a long time.

* * *

**My favourite line in this chapter is the twins line XD Just the horror on Zim's face...priceless X)**

**Ah well, that's it for today. No cliffhanger...aw :( But I shall be back soon to update some more! :D **

**Read, review and I shall see you soon ;)**


	27. Psycho

**Ah, what a full day of doing...nothing XD I really need to start working soon. I am BEHIND for school X_X**

**Well, I have excellent news to report. Tunica and I have started _Uprising_...wow...it's really sad :O  
She has also started working on a colour cover so fingers crossed we see it too X)**

**In other news...Love and Marriage is FINSIHED...on my computer! :D I'm so happy, it's finally finished. The ending...cute :3 So yeah, be happy. Now I just need to finish updating it on here and we are set (sorry for the first post of this chapter. I didn't realize it sounded like I'm finished with this chapter...I'm done writing it. Now I need to finish updating it here...yeah ^^' Sorry for the scare)**

**I thank my fans for your support. Thanks to your valiant efforts and amazing reviews, this story has been completed. Hats off to all of you ;)**

* * *

"God, why does this hurt so much!?" Zim moaned, rubbing his hands along his back.

Dib placed his hands around Zim's stomach, holding onto the alien from behind, "Because you're supposed to be sitting down and resting, you nitwit."

Zim enjoyed the embrace of his husband, feeling Dib's warm body against his. It was so comforting. It was the love, the passion, the…

But before he knew it, he was on the couch. He looked around in confusion, "How did I get here?!"

Dib walked off, going into the kitchen from where he had just led Zim from, "I'm going to finish up dinner for us."

Zim growled. He was in the middle of preparing a delicious chicken roast dinner for them. And Dib had used his damn charm against the alien again, leading him into the lounge. Agh, the nerve of that human!

"Dib, I was busy in there!"

"You were also complaining about how sore your back was! I'll finish the roast, we'll eat dinner and then I'll give you a nice oil massage. So just sit back and relax for a bit, will you?"

Zim sighed, annoyed. Dib made a point, though. The alien's back was dying from standing in that kitchen, even if it was only for about half an hour now. The baby was getting heavier as the days went on.

He put his feet up clumsily and lay back, bored. Skoodge and Tak were unfortunately delayed. They would only be arriving in two more days. So Zim didn't have anyone but Dib around to bother with his problems of discomfort and constant bad moods. And that was proving ineffective with Dib's constant calmness and relaxed nature. How annoying.

Zim looked across, noticing the baby book Dib had bought for himself. He sighed, reaching across in an effort, the weight of the baby pinning him to that couch, and grabbed it.

He opened it to a random page and began scanning through it, not really interested in what he was skimming through.

Dib looked at the mess Zim had created, sighing. Zim had his own style of cooking. He put strange ingredients together and somehow they worked.

Dib looked at the recipe sheet he knew Zim never followed and noted the ingredients that were already in the tray. He saw egg whites in a separate bowel, "Zim, what are the whites for?"

"They're for the potatoes," Zim yelled from the lounge, still reading through the book, wondering if there was anything on child behaviour.

Dib gave a look. That made as about much sense as Gaz's wedding. He sighed, trying to decipher the recipe again. He did not want Zim coming back in here.

He grabbed the knife and tried cutting up some of the veggies instead.

Suddenly, the phone went off. Dib abandoned the potato, still holding the knife and strolled over to the kitchen phone. But he was too slow for the amazing Zim who reached it first. Dib gave a look, "Zim…"

"I can still answer a phone, Dib," Zim moaned. He placed the phone by his antennae, "Hello?"

"Hi Zim!" Keef happily buzzed.

Zim's face fell. Dib looked at him, shrugging in confusion. Zim held the phone away from him, freaking out, mumbling, "Oh my Tallest!"

"What?" Dib mumbled back.

Zim brought the phone back and pressed the speaker button, "H-hi Keef."

Dib's face tensed. He was about to lose it.

"How's my bestest friend in the world?"

Yep, Dib was losing it. He was yelling at the phone, but with no sound coming out. Zim waved his hands at Dib, telling him to stop it.

"Um, Keef; why are you calling?"

"Always to the point. I like that about you Zim. Well, I just wanted to remind you about the suit fitting we have."

"The suit fitting?" Zim gave a 'gulp' look. Dib shook his head furiously. Zim shrugged, whispering to Dib, "But Gaz…"

"No!" Dib whispered in a firm mutter.

"Yeah, I've already booked it for the end of this week, seeing as the wedding is next week and all," Keef laughed.

"That sounds…great Keef, but…"

"But what, Zim? Is the end of this week a bad time for you? We can reschedule it for tomorrow if that better suits you," Keef tried in a panic.

Zim's face quivered. Dib held up his hand and ran to the front door, Zim followed slowly, "Uh, I don't know, Keef…I…er…"

He watched as Dib opened and slammed the door, "Sweetie, I'm home!"

"Is that Dib? He's home early today. His shift only ends in another three hours."

Dib looked at Zim curiously, mumbling, "Why does he know that?"

"I don't know," Zim said in a slight panic, keeping his voice down. "Hi honey. You're home early."

"Yeah, decided to spend some quality time with my _husband_ tonight!" Dib made obvious. Zim gave him a look, speaking through gritted teeth, "How sweet."

"Who you talking to, Zim?" Dib said in a tone that made Keef uncomfortable.

"Remember Zim, we're keeping this game fun. Don't tell him who you're talking to."

Dib held the knife up and pretended to be stabbing the phone.

Zim gave him a look. Dib looked at him. "Really? Very mature, Dib," Zim muttered, before his voice returned to normal, "I'm chatting with some…telemarketer."

"Oh, that's a good one, Zim. You're so smart," Keef sang.

Dib rolled his eyes while Zim got a disgusted look, "So, um, tell me more about why I should switch to your brand, sir?"

"I'll go work on dinner, lover!" Dib said.

"He is so wrong for you, Zim. You deserve so much more from a man," Keef mentioned. Dib went red. Zim placed a hand on him, "Keef, stop it. Look, I don't think I can make that fitting this week. At all. I don't know if I'm going to make it to the wedding, actually."

"But why? I thought we had a deal, Zimmy. Gaz is going to be so sad. You don't want to ruin Dib's relationship with his only sibling, do you?" Keef taunted in kind words.

Dib lost it, snatching the phone out of Zim's hand, "Dib, wait…!"  
"Listen here, you little worm! Zim will not be going with you to that fitting! He is not going to the wedding and even if he was, I will organize him a suit. How dare you use my sister as a way to blackmail him?! So help me, I am going to find you, Keef and peel off your skin. Then I'm going to…"

The dial tone came on. Dib gave it a blank look, "Keef?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Zim yelled, "He probably knows now and will use this against us! Why did you…?!"

"Zim, I…I…I do not need to explain myself for what just happened! Holy crap, the way that outrageous, flippen…" Dib yelled, Zim shrinking back into his skin. Dib covered his face, "I don't have any words to describe him."

Zim held Dib's hands, "That was very dumb of you…but thank you for trying to help."

Dib gave a sigh, "Yeah, yeah."

"What are you going to do when Gaz comes here and yells at you for breaking off the wedding?" Zim said in a cunning tone.

Dib gave a smirk, "I'll deal with it when it happens."

"Really?" Zim said, pushing Dib onto the couch.

"Really," he said, crossing his legs as he sat back.

Zim walked off, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, huh."

"I guess so," Dib mentioned, picking up the pregnancy book and flipping through it to the page he was reading.

He sighed, relaxing.

….

Dib looked up, "Wait a minute."

He sprung to his feet, the book hitting the table, "Zim! GET OUT OF THAT KITCHEN!"

* * *

**It actually takes him a moment to realize what just happened. Men XD**

**Oh, for those of you who care, I've been playing Sims in between everything. Zim and Dib have two kids now, Hope and Nik X3 But now, apparently Dib wants another kid! D: Damn Family-Orientated trait. I can see the blank look on Zim's face XD **

**Anyway, see you guys soon. Updates should speed up now with the story done ;)**


	28. Splattered!

**STOP YOU PMs for five seconds! I have an important announcement!**

**I can't believe I am doing this X_X **

**I APOLOGIZE NOW to all my fans who were under the impression from the previous chapter that the story is now finished. It is not!**

**I simply meant I'm done writing it. I still need to publish it here on FanFiction. When the story here is finished, it will have 'Completed' next to it. PROMISE  
To apologize for my poor wording (god, and I'm a writer X_X) I am putting up the next chapter.**

**So...yeah. Sorry again ^^;**

* * *

Dib slammed the trunk shut, taking out the last two cans of 'Vanilla Sky' coloured paint. He took hold of their handles and walked inside, sighing at how heavy these things were.

Skoodge and Tak arrived three days ago, armed with medical supplies that would have made American armies proud. Skoodge had been keeping close tabs on Zim, promising Dib to keep the Irken resting and calm.

Today was a big day for the household. Dib, Skoodge and Tak were tackling the nursery while Zim stood and supervised the crew. Zim and Dib decided only yesterday on the colour. They were planning to repaint Dib's old room this Vanilla shade and add little blue and purple spaceships as a pattern. Tak said she'd be able to do that easy.

Dib's old things had been moved to the study, given away in yard sales or put into storage, such as his old bed that their child could use when older.

Dib walked up the stairway, realizing how close this was getting. In just over two weeks, their baby would be here. Wow. He wondered how Zim was taking this, now that the time was close.

Dib then gave a sigh, realizing Gaz's wedding was in four days now. God, he was not looking forward to that. Even though he hadn't told Zim yet, Dib made the subconscious decision to go to Gaz's wedding when Zim explained why Gaz was most likely marrying Keef.

Dib walked into the room, dropping the cans on the floor, "Alright, that's the last of them. I think Skoodge and I should start working on the crib in the corner here by the door while Tak starts painting…" Dib stopped.

His expression changed to one of sheer rage, "ZIM!"  
There Zim stood, wearing his loose black pants and purple shirt that was very loose around the arms but incredibly tight around his belly, holding a roller brush in his hand, already painting the wall with Tak who was standing by the opposite wall. A can of Vanilla Sky was already up here and they decided to start while Skoodge started unpacking the crib pieces.

Dib stormed over to Skoodge, "Alien, I thought you said you would stop Zim from doing things like this!"

"Have you tried to stop him normally?" Skoodge said nonchalantly, taking out the huge base board of the crib and leaving it by the door.

"Yes, but…"

"Now trying doing the same thing while he's near the end of his pregnancy and see how well that works out. I'm not a miracle worker, Dib," Skoodge scoffed.

Zim gave an evil grin and went back to work.

Dib sighed, covering his face, "Zim, do we have to go through this every day? You have a few more weeks and then you can jump up and down and be merry. All I ask is that you don't work. Listen to me, I am giving you permission to do nothing!"

Zim laughed, "Like I needed permission before."

Tak sighed, "Give up, Dib. He's too dumb to care, really. Besides, he'll stop if he's feeling tired or is in pain."

"How are you so sure of that?" Dib asked, folding his arms.

Tak grabbed an elastic band off one of the boxes and shot it at Zim's arm. The alien howled. Tak looked back at Dib, "He has a very low pain threshold. Trust me."

Zim rubbed his arm, "Why did we invite her again?"

"Most of the medical equipment is hers. I have the knowledge, she has the means," Skoodge sighed, "If that hadn't been the case, I would have come alone."

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me, so deal with it. I came with skills too, thank you very much. I doubt any of you can make cute little spaceships like I can."

Dib rolled his eyes, "Come on, Skoodge. Let's get to work."

Dib and Skoodge sat together on the floor, getting out the instruction booklet and beginning to figure out which piece was which and where each needed to go.

Tak and Zim continued painting the wall.

About half an hour passed by. Tak had finished painting one of the walls and was using the screwdriver to open up the blue and purple paint cans. Zim had finished about a quarter of his wall, taking five minute breaks in between which included stretching backwards and forwards while getting a short lecture from Dib.

Dib and Skoodge sat next to one another, looking very confused, "You sure this is in English?"

"I don't even know anymore," Dib sat back against the door, sighing.

"They should print these in Irken. It would be easier for both of us to understand," Skoodge joked, throwing the booklet to the other side of the room.

Zim and Tak grinned. "We've gotten more work done than you two," Zim laughed.

"Come on, boys. Pick up the pace. The ladies over here are beating you," Tak smirked.

Zim gave her a look. He sighed, placing the roller on the tray, "God, I need a break."

"Another one? Geez, Zim," Tak laughed, already beginning to paint little purple ships.

"Hey, you try carrying the load of another person!" Zim grumbled, sitting down awkwardly onto the floor.

"Hey, I spend most of my time with Skoodge, so…"

"Do you have to be a bitch to everyone, Tak?" Skoodge sighed.

"Only stupid people," she slyly added.

Zim rolled his eyes, "Lovely. You two must have so much fun together."

"A blast," Skoodge bitterly added.

"Wow, we seem so bright and cheery compared to them, huh, sweetie?" Dib smirked.

"Oh, yeah. We are more normal than the two of you and that is saying something," Zim grinned.

"Yeah, two fathers with one of them pregnant with a hybrid. Definitely normal," Tak mocked.

Zim stuck his tongue out at her.

Dib and Skoodge laughed.

This was…this was nice. Dib had always wanted a family like this. People who joked around about stupid things instead of awkward silences between a constantly bitchy sister whose insults were real and a father who only called you son when it didn't include your husband in the same sentence or argument.

Dib looked down.

Zim noticed this, "Honey?"

Dib looked back up, "Yeah, Sweetie?"

Zim gave him a smile, "You okay?"

Dib nodded, "Perfect."

They all turned as a loud knock came from the front door. Zim and Dib looked at one another.

"You don't think…?" Zim mumbled.

Dib stood, "If it is, I'll personally show him the new systems I installed."

"Electric torture or _other_?"

"He is going to fry," Dib evilly added, leaving the room.

Skoodge looked over at Zim, "What's with you face?"

Zim looked near tears, "I am so proud of him! He has finally found his hard-ass!"

Dib walked down the stairway, already mentally preparing himself for the carnage that was about to take place. He was going to make this lunatic hurt. He wanted to watch him squirm.

Dib took a breath and opened the door.

Damn it.

Gaz walked in, Johanna following, both carrying suitcases and bags. Dib watched as the two walked in, "Um, afternoon?"

"Hello Uncle Dib," Johanna said, dropping her little purple suitcase onto the floor. Gaz turned, her tone not as brash as it usually was, "Dib, I'm staying here for a few days. The wedding is being postponed another week."

"May I ask why?" Dib tried, beyond confused with what was going on.

Gaz sighed, "I just…I need to be out of the house…away from that happy lunatic."

"Mommy needs a break," Johanna said, holding onto her toy pig.

"Why come here? There are hotels in the city," Dib said.

"Dib, I used to live here. Besides, I thought you wouldn't want me and my daughter in some seedy motel in the city. I thought you'd care just a little bit," she folded her arms.

"It's not that Gaz, Zim and I are busy…"

"Stop that thought. I don't want to know," Gaz looked disgusted.

"Gaz..."

"Come Johanna, let's go leave our things upstairs," Gaz sighed, picking up her cases.

"Okay, mommy."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a sec! I can make you guys some tea or something!" Dib tried, panicked.

"After I put these upstairs; I've already got the cases in my hands, idiot," Gaz said, walking past her brother, heading upstairs.

"Gaz, wait!" Dib ran after her.

"Not now, Dib," she grumbled.

"Please Gaz, I can take your things up."

"I got it. Why do I get this feeling you're covering something up, bro?" Gaz eyed him, still walking up the staircase.

"Me? Hiding something? No, I'm just trying to show you and Johanna that I still care about the two of you," Dib tried, his voice going louder now, "My loving sister and her cute little daughter who are heading up the stairway as we speak!"

Dib heard a panicked gasp and rushed footsteps as the aliens dashed around the room. Gaz reached the top stair, hearing this as well, "There is more than one person up here."

"Gaz, please, wait…!"  
She dropped her cases and went over to the room the noise was coming from: Dib's old bedroom.

Johanna followed. Dib reached out, but sighed, covering his face, "Oh God, why?"

Gaz reached the door and her jaw dropped. Johanna looked inside and then at her mom. She didn't get it.

Zim, Skoodge and Tak stood, all with a different version of shock on their faces. Zim's was the closest to it.

Dib came and stood next to his sister as she looked at him, "He…He…He…"

"Yeah," Dib mentioned, looking stressed in a calm sort of way.

"Gaz…" Zim tried. She held up her hand, silencing the Irken immediately. She grabbed her brother by the collar, dragging him to his and Zim's room.

Johanna stood, looking at the aliens.

"Why is the child not screaming?" Skoodge whispered over to Zim.

"I think her mother already broke her," Zim mumbled.

"You got him pregnant!?" Gaz yelled at Dib.

"Gaz, calm down," Dib tried, holding his hands up.

"Dib, is he even a man?!"

"Gaz, he's an alien. His body adapted to carry a child. Look, it's too complicated to explain right now…"

"What will happen when dad finds out about this?!"

"He won't! And you will not be telling him!"

"Dib, he's going to notice that you and Zim have a child that looks exactly like the two of you!"

"Gaz, that man is hardly in my life. I could have transferred my brain with that of a monkey, and he wouldn't have noticed."

"Dib…why are you having this child? Do you even know what it's going to be like? Men were never made to have children, you know?"

"Yes, Gaz; state the obvious to a man who helped you through your pregnancy and who is actually a doctor."

Gaz gave her brother a serious look. Dib looked away, "Gaz, I saw it. I saw my child on the ultrasound. I felt it kick. It's alive. And it's mine and Zim's. I've always wanted a baby, Gaz. This isn't the most ideal way to have one, but here we are. For once in our miserable life together, Gaz, why can't you be happy for me? The way a sibling should be?!"

"Dib, you can't expect me to…"

"Yeah, I never really did, Gaz," Dib turned. Gaz looked at her brother, before turning her head away, "Dib…"

"I know why you're marrying Keef."

Gaz looked back at him.

Johanna looked at Zim as he continued painting. The aliens decided that they might as well be productive while Dib and his sister tried to sort themselves out.

"Mr Zim?"

Zim gave a strange look, "I thought it was Uncle."

"Mommy said that Uncle Dib was just saying that to make you feel better and that it's better to call you Mr instead."

Zim sighed, "Sounds about right."

"What are you doing? Why are you and the other ants painting the room?"

"Did that offspring just calls us ants?" Tak spat.

"Uncle Dib and I are getting ready for a baby, Johanna."

"Really?" Johanna looked surprised. "When is the baby coming?"

"In almost two weeks," Skoodge said in a monotone, now sitting with the crib and trying to build it the DIY way.

Johanna looked at the smaller brush that was on the tray. Zim was using it to patch up some spots he missed, "Can I help?"

Zim looked at the brush, something telling him that was a bad idea. He shrugged, "Go ahead."

Johanna put her pig outside and grabbed the brush, dipping it messily into the can.

The room was empty. Boxes were put in the corner near the door and a few tarps scattered the floor, covering the black carpet beneath. A ladder was brought up for Tak (and Zim) in order to reach the top edges of the wall. Tak used it earlier.

Johanna began painting the other side of the wall on which Zim was painting. She looked over at him, "What happened to your tummy? Did you eat too much?"

Zim blushed, but continued working, "Not exactly."

"Then what happened to it?"

"It's hard to explain, Johanna…" he tried.

"The baby is in his stomach, child," Tak said, working on the edge of a purple spaceship.

Zim turned, "Tak! Don't scar the child! Her mother will kill me!"

Tak grinned.

Zim looked back at Johanna, "Ignore that crazy...ant! She knows of not what she speaks!"

Johanna looked confused, "What?"

"Ignore them both, kid. You'll only get more confused," Skoodge muttered.

"Skoodge, you're supposed to be on my side," Zim moaned.

"That's what you get for not listening to me when I tell you not to work."

Zim rolled his eyes, going over to grab the ladder, "And Dib calls me the drama queen."

He placed it by the wall, grabbing the paint can and taking it up with him, grumbling. Skoodge looked at him, "Wouldn't you rather have me do that?"

"No, you continue working on that very badly built crib of yours," Zim said.

Skoodge grunting, "I'm still busy with it."

"I'd be surprised in a bad way if you weren't."

Johanna continued painting, her hands going every which way.

But catastrophe struck. Her arm went too far away from the wall and bumped the ladder. Zim, losing his balance, swung his arms back. Skoodge jumped up, ready to catch Zim.

Zim regained his balance, in time to grab the paint can before it hit Johanna square in the head. But not in time to stop half the can of paint inside from slipping out in the commotion.

Johanna suddenly got drenched in 'Vanilla Sky'. Zim covered his mouth, jumping off the ladder, "Crap, Johanna! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Zim said, going up to the child in a panic.

Johanna looked at him. She wiped off some of the paint from her face and eyes. Zim could see she was not impressed, "I am so sorry."

She walked past him, going over to the blue and purple cans by Tak. Zim's head stood straight, "Oh no. Oh no, Johanna! Don't you dare…!"

She grabbed the can awkwardly and threw it at Zim, Skoodge and Tak gasping.

Zim stood there, purple paint all over him. Tak burst into laughter, holding onto the wall for balance, "Well, Zim. At least it's your favourite colour!" she slid down the wall, holding onto her sides.

Zim gave her a grim look through the paint. He grabbed the blue paint and dropped it over her.

Tak gave a look, her laughter stopping. She stood, "You know, I'm not afraid to beat up a pregnant person, Zim."

"Bring it on!" he threatened, "I've been needing an excuse all day."

"Guys, stop this!" Skoodge insisted, "You're wasting the paint and…!"

Zim and Tak looked at one another, grabbing the paint and tossing it at him.

All three laughed as Skoodge developed an unimpressed look on his face.

And thus, a war of paint began between the four, the colourful goo splattering along the walls.

Dib and Gaz stared at one another, Dib's final comment striking a blow, "You don't know anything about it, Dib."

"If you wanted me back in your life, Gaz, you didn't need to marry him to do it," Dib mentioned, walking over to her.

She growled at him, "This isn't only about you."

"Dad?" Dib asked, getting confused.

"In a way," Gaz sighed, turning away now, "Just leave it, Dib. What's done is done now. I have no choice but to follow through with this."

"You still can stop this charade, Gaz. It's never too late…"

"Shh," Gaz raised a hand, "Do you hear that?"

Dib listened, hearing the splashing of liquid.

They dashed out of the room, going over to where the others were.

Dib and Gaz looked in horror at the four figures, covered in blue, purple and white. They looked at the siblings.

Zim and Skoodge pointed at Johanna whereas Tak and Johanna pointed at Zim. Dib looked up, closing his eyes, "Oh my Good God."

Gaz stormed in, grabbing hold of Johanna's paint-covered digits, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you aliens? We leave you alone for a little over five minutes and this is what happens?"

"In all fairness…" Skoodge mumbled. Gaz pointed at him, striking fear in the brave Irken, "Shut it."  
Gaz pulled Johanna away from them, "Honestly, where do you get off?"

"Mommy, stop!" Johanna said.

Gaz looked down at her as she continued, "It wasn't the ants fault. I accidently knocked the ladder and the paint fell on me and then I threw paint at Uncle Zim and then he threw paint…"

"What did you call him?" Gaz glowered.

"Uncle Zim?"

"I thought we spoke about that," Gaz muttered.

Johanna gave her mom a blank look.

Gaz sighed, pulling Johanna out of the room, "Come on, let's get you washed up."

She stormed past Dib out of the room, holding tightly onto her daughter's hand.

Dib looked over at Zim and the other two, noting the messed up walls and paint covered tarp.

Dib looked over at Zim. Zim smiled awkwardly, "Um, I think the splattered effect looks nice. I hear it is in fashion right now."

* * *

**See? I'm still writing. There will be another chapter after this. And another one after that ;) I don't ever give up on fics, so this is not the end :D There is more to come. We will see the wedding and the baby, don't worry :)**


	29. The Ringer

**I'M BACK :D  
And slightly tired...brain...fried...like...bacon X)**

**So, Tunica has bee kind enough to do a love '100th review' little comic strip thingy for us ! :D It's very cute, you will love it...And I can only put it up on my DA account tomorrow ^^; I want it to scan properly so you can see the cool little details she's done. So yeah, the link will be put in the next chapter as well.**

**In the mean time, we have new chapters today ;) Just for the fans. Because I love you guys.**

**However, when you see how the next chapter ends, I believe the love will slowly disappear into the smoggy air around me...**

* * *

"Excuse me. I'm wondering if you could help me with something."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I…uh, I need a really nice suit."

The clerk gave him a strange look, "Well, you definitely came to the right place."

Dib hated clothes shopping. Picking up clothes for the baby or for family, that was okay. But clothes shopping for himself? _Sigh_.

He strolled through 'Mr and Ms London's Top Model Society', in search of a simple, nice black suit that he could wear to the wedding, now moved to next week. What a bother.

He decided that today was most likely the only day he could actually do it. Skoodge and Tak were busy trying to reconstruct what Skoodge thought was the crib. They couldn't repaint the room yet as the paint was going to be wet for the next few days and repainting it now would lead to an even bigger, irreversible mess.

Gaz and Johanna were out for the entire day. Gaz was getting her final fitting done for her wedding dress and was going to sort out the Reception Hall, hoping they would let her have the wedding next week...at a price, of course.

And Zim, who was his biggest concern, was currently asleep on the couch after Dib 'wooed' him into taking a nap. All it took was a warm cup of tea (with some natural sleeping agents in it, unbeknownst to Zim) and a good massage. The alien was out within minutes.

Dib knew that Zim was under the impression that he was still going to this wedding. In actuality, he wasn't. The baby's due date was too close for him to be allowed to go anywhere. With the wedding now being pushed back a week, Skoodge suggested to Dib that it would be better for Zim to rest at home. Zim's nausea attacks would be at its worst these next few weeks and his cramps would soon become unbearable.

Dib shuddered. Thank God they decided to do the C-Section. He couldn't begin to imagine what birthing the child would have been like.

Skoodge had already programmed the computer systems downstairs with all the information and equipment they would need for the procedure. It took the Irken a good fifteen hours of straight, painstaking work, but it was done. Now it was just a matter of waiting till the baby gave Zim the message that he or she was ready to come out. Dib was still trying to mentally prepare himself for that.

In the meantime, Dib had to deal with this overly chirpy store clerk who was showing him a disgustingly bright blue suit with white edgings.

He smiled politely, "Uh, it's a bit bright."

"But it suits you very well, sir. It matches your build nicely and goes with those stunning black locks on your head."

He looked away, trying not to blush. What a sales pitch, "Could we rather try something in black?"

She sighed, "Men have no sense of fashion. Always simple, boring colours. Come along, sir."

Dib followed, his hands tucked into his dark navy jeans, sighing. He _really _hated clothes shopping.

He toyed with the idea of just wearing his old white suit. The one he got married in. But alas, it wasn't fitting him right anymore. And Zim's black suit which was worn on their wedding day was very small. Zim was an incredibly skinny man (well, when he wasn't expecting) which meant Dib could never borrow any of his clothing. This seemed to please his husband quite a lot.

He looked around, the idea of him looking for his own suit sounding better than having this young fashion-obsessed teen looking for his new 'Fung Shea', when his eyes caught a new sight.

"Hang on a minute," he muttered, the clerk stopping.

He walked over to the woman's section, ball gowns and evening wear decorating this aisle. The teen gave an embarrassed look, "Oh, he's one of _them_. Hmmm, I guess…that's….er, doable."

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said gently, smiling.

Zita turned around, holding a full length pink number in her hands. Dib nearly jumped, noticing the purple ringer around her eye!

"My God! Your eye! What happened?!"

She looked away, eye contact now a thing of the past, "It's nothing Dib. I…I just ran into one of the hospital sliding doors yesterday like a twit."

He held her cheek, bringing her face up to get a better look, "I've seen many nimrods run into those doors at work and they never left marks like this. And it's an old one too. It's already changing colour."

She pulled herself away, moving to another section, sneering, "Just leave it alone, _Doctor_!"

He followed quickly, "I will not leave it alone, Zita. Who did this to you?!"  
"Dib, it's none of your…" she tried. Dib turned her around to face him. He looked serious, but tried looking a bit calm so she didn't get scared. He held her hands softly, "Zita, please. I'm your colleague, your co-worker. And more importantly, your friend."

She looked at him, ashamed. She pulled her hands free, but stayed standing in front of him, "I…I've gotten myself into some trouble, Dib."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I…I'm behind on some of my payments. My house, my car…so…" She was struggling here. Dib placed a hand on her shoulder. Her lips trembled as she shut her eyes, "So I got some…_outside _help."

Dib closed his eyes. He was afraid of that, "How far deep are you if they're already beating you, Zita?"

She shook her head, "They told me I could pay them back when I had the money, but now they're starting to get impatient. The eye was an accident, Dib, you have to understand…!"

Dib gave her a look, "How much do they want?"

She looked away, "$10 000."  
Dib nearly choked on the air around them, "You were that badly in debt!?"

He placed a hand on his mouth, not realizing how loud that probably sounded. She turned back to him, "No, but they…they added on some interest."

"_Some?_ Zita, we have to go to the authorities about this!"

"And then what, Dib!? I go to jail for not paying taxes! I can't go to jail! I've heard the stories!" she pulled herself away from this situation.

Dib followed, practically jumping in front of her, "Wait a second, Zita."

She looked at him, the bruise really getting to Dib. He sighed, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Why would I drag you into my messes, Dib?"

"Because of how many times I've dragged you into mine."

"Family issues don't compare to this."

"Oh, if only you knew," he mumbled. "Look, I…I can help you out, but you must promise me to leave these guys alone afterward. I will get you a nice accountant to help sort out your taxes. No more back-alley methods, okay?"

Zita shook her head, her short hair whipping slightly, "I could never ask you to pay for my mistakes, Dib…!"

"You didn't. I offered. Look, I have an emergency account…"

"Which I'm sure is put aside for family emergencies and not dumb friend ones."

"Well, that hurts my feelings," he pouted.

She gave him a look, "Why?"

"I always thought we were family, Zita," he smiled gently. Her eyes went wide. Dib felt himself tense. Was that the wrong thing to say?

Zita lunged herself at him, giving him a big hug. He nearly toppled backwards into an undressed mannequin. "That has to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." She looked up at him, "And again, you're taken! That's just not fair!"

Dib gave a laugh, helping her off him. He smiled, bringing out his chequebook. He scribbled a few things down into the blank spaces and tore it off, handing it to her.

Her face lit up, a comfort sweeping over Dib. She was almost back to normal. She gave him one more big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I owe you a million good case files for this!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked.

She was off running, probably off to the bank. Dib gave a sigh, "Please, let her be okay."

The annoying clerk reappeared next to him, holding a very elegant formal dress. Black, of course. He gave it a strange look, then looked at her.

She looked a bit rattled, "What? Too long for you, sir?"


	30. Resigning

**Wonder if he bought the dress? XD**

* * *

Dib gave a heavy sigh as the door shut behind him. He rested against it for a moment, letting his body relax against the cool wood. He stood straight, hanging his new black _suit_ on the coatrack (just because he didn't feel like going all the way upstairs to leave it in their room right now) and went over into the lounge.  
He smiled at his still asleep husband. He went to sit next to him gently and quietly.

Zim's arm hung over his face, the other resting on his stomach. His mouth was open, but Zim wasn't a snorer, something Dib recently learnt. If anything, Zim just wiggled a lot in his sleep, never comfortable with his position on the bed. And his husband could understand why. Being pregnant meant he was never really fully comfortable, sleeping or not. Dib wasn't a light sleeper, so it didn't bother him much anyway.

Dib placed a hand on his husband's stomach, sighing, "God, you're going to be here soon, aren't you my little darling? Geez, I wonder what you're going to look like. How small you're gonna be. What colour eyes you'll have. God, whether you're a boy or girl." He couldn't help but laugh, "Your _mommy_ and I have a bet going, you know?" Dib only called Zim that while he was out of earshot or asleep. He would bulldoze Dib into dust if he ever heard the human call him that.

Dib paused, a humble look entering his face, "I can't help but wonder how excited _mommy_ is going to be to see you."

That was still a problem, wasn't it? Was Zim perhaps just not programmed to have maternal instincts? Was he just going to stare at his child blankly when they were born? Was he going to burst into tears because he knew he just didn't love them?

Dib shook his head furiously, angry with himself. No, he had to believe. Zim would be okay. He would love that child. I mean, he hadn't mauled Johanna yet…even though Dib could see the small child was grating on the alien's last nerve. But then again, everyone seemed to be annoying him.

Zim threatened to rip off Dib's arm and repeatedly beat him with it the other day over a dispute in the kitchen. Dib tried desperately not to laugh at his husband's short fuse, knowing this would probably cause Zim to carry out his threat…but God, Zim was so cute when he was throwing a tantrum like that. It was something Dib sort of found comforting. With how sick the alien was getting lately, any form of energy was quite welcomed in Dib's mind.

A loud ringing sound from the kitchen phone broke Dib's concentration…and shocked poor Zim awake. He flung up, yelling in a fright, his PAK's instinct telling him someone was right next to him. Before Dib could duck, Zim's fist had already connected with his cheek, sending the poor human flying into the opposite small chair. It tipped over, Dib grunting as it hit the floor.

Zim gasped and raced over as quickly as this heavily pregnant alien could, assessing the damage, "I am so sorry, honey! You know not to sneak up on me like that."

"Funnily enough, I wasn't sneaking," Dib moaned as his husband tried helping him stand up from his awkward slouch.

Dib rocked his jaw back and forth, making sure everything was still connected where it was supposed to be, before both husbands looked up to hear Tak yelling, "Is anyone going to answer that damn phone?!"

Dib stumbled his way over to it, Zim following close behind with his hands out in front of him in case the human fell over at any point.

Dib grabbed the phone, doing one last stretch of the jaw, "Hello?"

"Dib!? You asshole!" a wounded voice yelled at him.

Zim gave a look, "Who would dare call my Dib that!?"

"Zita? What's going on?"

Zim turned, mumbling begrudgingly to himself, "I knew that human was trouble."

"That 'cheque' you wrote up for me was a phoney, you loser! How could you?! Were you just trying to score brownie points with me…?!"

Before Zita could continue her slaughter fest against the doctor, Dib jumped in, "Wait, the cheque bounced? How could that be?"

"You tell me, you…"

"Zita, the account was working fine a few weeks ago," this was true. He used that account to pay for the baby things. He gave a look of concern, "I swear to you, I wouldn't have written you a phoney cheque if I had known…"

"Save it! You know what? My mom was right; you just can't trust anyone in this world! I'll sort myself out! Thanks for the help," she snapped, about to hang up.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Zita, please. Do you honestly believe I would do something like that to you? Listen to me, I…" something clicked, "Dad!"

She sniffed, obviously crying on the other side, "What!? What about your dad? Don't change the subject…"

"That account was a gift from him. It connects me and Gaz to his account so that we were provided for while he was off working. Damn it, he probably locked me out of it or something!"  
"Wh-why would he do that?" Zita sniffed again, her tone becoming less bitter.

Dib grunted, slamming a fist into the door next to them. Zim jumped, "Because he's trying to get rid of Zim."

Dib grumbled, "Listen to me Zita, stay put. I'm going to go have a few words with my father."

He hung up before Zita could stop him. He threw the phone onto the couch and headed for the door, Zim closely behind him, "Dib, what is going on? What's happening with your dad now?"

Dib opened the door, "I'll see you later for dinner. I have to go speak to the Professor."

He was about to shut the door, when Zim stuck his foot in the way, "Not without me."

Dib gave him a sceptical look, "Sweetie, you're supposed to be…"

"No more of that bull crap, Dib! This sounds serious and I'm not letting you go there alone!" Zim grabbed his wig and contacts off the table and his vest off the coatrack, eying the new suit with suspicion before pushing Dib through the door and shutting it behind him.

Dib was about to yell at him, but was too focused on yelling at his father instead, "Fine, come on."

Zim looked a bit worried. If Dib wasn't fighting with him, then this was more severe than he thought.

The Membrane labs had pretty much stayed the same since Dib visited it when he was, like eleven. A few new wings had been added on, but most of the usual places and facilities were in their rightful places…making it all the more easier for Dib to find his dad.

Zim, however, had no idea where they were going. He stayed only a few steps behind his husband, giving all these peculiar scientists looks as they walked past. He was feeling so exposed in this environment. Perhaps, for once, he should have taken Dib's advice and stayed home.

Dib was marching, huffing and mumbling to himself as the two passed wing after wing of strange scientists doing strange things. Dib had explained what had happened with Zita and Zim could understand why he was so upset…he was just hoping he wouldn't completely loose it at the same time.

When Dib lost his temper like this, Zim learnt his husband became irrational and chose his words poorly while making pretty idiotic decisions.

Dib stopped, folding his arms. Zim bumped into him, not noticing his Dib suddenly stopping and looked forward at a huge body guard, dressed in a military-like uniform, looking very intimidating as he scoped the two out, "Off limits, sirs."

"I need to speak to the Professor."

"He can't take any interviews right now, sir."

"I'm his son, not a reporter."

"Have you made an appointment?"

"To see my father?!"

"No appointment, no seeing the Professor."

Dib tilted his head, noticing Membrane edging his way out of the door, "Its fine, Robert. Let them through."

He gave a nod and stepped aside. Zim swore he heard Dib snarl to himself as they strolled in. The door slid shut as they made their way over to the Professor's desk. Membrane stood behind it, not facing them. He was looking out a large window at a laboratory before him, busy workers doing their jobs. They looked like robots in sync.

Zim and Dib stood in front of the seats before the desk (though Zim really wanted to sit down, his back paining from all that walking), Dib being the first to speak, "Why have you blocked the account, Professor?!"

"I got tired of waiting, son."

Dib's cheeks were going red. Zim held his hand. The Professor continued, "It's nearly five years now, Dib, that you have gone on with this charade. I'm tired of waiting for you to come to your senses…!"  
"My senses!? Dad, after all these years, you would think I would have noticed me making a mistake. I love this man…!"  
Membrane turned, Zim's hand quickly returning to him, "No, you don't! Please son, listen to yourself…!"  
"Dad, I came here to get you to release the funds in _my_ account! A friend of mine is in trouble and needs that money urgently…!"

"Son, don't change the subject…!"  
"I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

Membrane and Zim gave Dib a look. Dib huffed, shaking his head as he tried composing himself, "Five years of not having you there for me and my new family. Five years of never hearing from you or Gaz or my niece. Five years is a long time, Membrane! You only call me son because you feel the need to, not because you believe I am. As long as I stay behind Zim, you'll never view me as anything other than another acquaintance. But if I suddenly left him tomorrow, you would be there with welcoming arms, wouldn't you?!"  
Dib grabbed Zim's hand tightly, "But I want you to know this now, _Professor_; Zim is my husband. I love him, and I will never let him go, no matter who tries to stop us. Because our love will outlast you all."

Zim blushed hard at that last statement, looking at his husband. Dib looked at him, nodding slightly.

Membrane stood strong, even though the look on his face was that of horror. He stared at Dib and Zim for a few moments, before sighing as he turned back around, "Then you will not be needing the account I set aside for my _family_ then, seeing as you're apparently not my son anymore."

Dib took a step back, his eyes going wide. Zim shook his head. This is what he was afraid of.

"Zita needs that money! Those damn thugs will…!"  
"Please, sir. Leave. You are no longer welcome here without an appointment," Membrane mentioned, turning his head slightly, spite in his voice.

"You can't be serious…!" Dib tried.

Membrane turned furiously, "Until you divorce that _thing_, you will not be getting that money! Now get out!"

Dib gave look of shock. Dammit, what had he just done?

Zim pulled out of Dib's grip, "Enough of this!"

Membrane and Dib looked at him, "I'm tired of this! Being in a family who constantly fight with one another! Of being caught up in the middle of it all! Screw it" he looked at Dib, "You're just not worth it!"

He struggled with his hand, ripping of his wedding ring. Dib looked horrified, "Here!" Zim threw the ring at him, "Keep your cheap jewellery and go find a new woman for yourself, Dib. Consider this as me resigning from this marriage!"  
Zim began storming out. Dib turned, confusion and hurt turning in his stomach, "Where are you going!? Zim, please don't do this!"  
"I'm calling Skoodge to fetch me and take me home! I'm done with this planet!"

Dib stood there, shocked. He looked down at the ring in his hand. The ring he gave Zim that wonderful night they had together. How he spent four months of his salary buying it for him. It didn't matter. He wanted to get him the best, because the amazing Zim wouldn't accept anything less than it.

The Professor slapped him proudly on the back, Dib fumbling the ring in his hand, not letting it go. He was near tears. He looked at his father's beaming smile, "See, son? This is for the best, I assure you. Listen, after Gaz's wedding, we can start looking for a nice, lady scientist for you. In the meantime, I will release that account for you. Maybe that Zita girl you mentioned could be your next choice, huh? What does she do, son?"

Dib felt sick. He felt hurt, angry, confused!

He began walking out, his face sunken, "I have to go."

Membrane looked confused, but sighed, "I guess he'll be needing some time, then. Well, I'll start looking for him in the mean while."

* * *

**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!**

**Is this going to be a repeat of Enemies till the End or even Sun Flowers?! D'X **

**Guess only time will tell :P **

**Until we meet again fellow reviewers...**


	31. You're Stuck with Me

**WOW I HAVE SO MUCH TO REPORT ON TONIGHT, SO HANG TIGHT MY DEAR READERS!**

**Okay, first off, the pictures are up (not one, but two :D) Finally got my broken printer working: printer doesn't work but the scanner on it does XD Please go to my DeviantArt page (Invader Hope6), seeing as the stupid links won't appear here for some reason.****  
****Go check them out when you get the chance. The little comic is really funny and cute and the art for it is amazing :o**

**Okay, next: Sun Flower fans! BIG NEWS! I...I...I...I AM UPDATING IT! XD Yes, finally wrote a new chapter (after months) and it is going up straight after this one. **

**YAY! So be sure to go check it out. And do not worry! It is not the end of that story just yet!**

**Finally, and most importantly...I love you guys :3 And I need a favour ^^; Okay, so Tunica and I have hit a brick wall in terms of our next FanFic here. She has agreed to working with me on the next one, but we are now torn between Uprising and another idea I had. So, we decided that it would be better to check with the very people who will most likely read the stories which one they would prefer. **

**Please visit my Profile page here and on DA (I'm gonna try work my Journal entries for the first time) to read a brief description for each story and then PM me or add in a review which one you think is better.**

**Results will be announced as soon as possible. **

**Phew...now to the story :)**

* * *

Dib sat in his car seat outside the labs, his door open. He ran out, looking for Zim…but he was gone. He probably went home to pack or something. Dib wanted to drive there immediately and talk some sense into his husband, convince him that he shouldn't be doing this.

But he was frozen in time, sitting in the leather seating. He was slouched over, staring at the golden ring he was moving back and forth between fingers.

He held up his left hand, looking at his dark silver ring. It was made of an Irken metal, very rare and strong. It cost Zim a lot of begging and pleading to get the material to fashion the ring, and he spent a lot of time grumbling about how much effort he was going through for this stupid thing…but…

…

Dib remembered how nervous he was that day. He stood at the altar, fiddling with a button on his jacket, seeing as he had no tie or bow tie to constantly straighten in an attempt to keep distracted.

It was a quiet church hall, one of those private ones where you got married and got out. He looked around, wondering if Gaz and his dad were running late. He hoped they were coming at all, actually.

He turned as Zim placed a hand on his shoulder, "They'll be here. I know humans are incredibly unreliable for things like this, but…" he shrugged.

Dib smiled, kissing Zim on the cheek, "You ready for this?"

"Having second thoughts already?" Zim looked a bit bleak.

"No! No! I just…the sooner I marry you, the better. I don't like you being on the market like this, Sweetie."

Zim gave a grin, letting out a sigh, "I told you, Dib. NEVER call me Sweetie."

Zim gave the human a punch in the arm. Dib let out a grunt but looked at Zim, smirking, "You hit like a girl!"

"You throw like a girl, pathetic human!"

"Well, you act like a girl, Irken menace!"

"For all I know, you are a girl, Dib!"

Dib gave him a shove, the two laughing at how ridiculous this argument was now getting. Dib settled himself and smiled, "You look really nice."

Zim looked at his attire. A black suit, similar to Dib's, but with a dark pink collared shirt underneath. He looked back up, "So dressing up turns you on, human?"

Dib blushed. Zim gave a look, "What?"

"You have no idea how wrong that statement just sounded."

They turned, looking forward as the front doors opened. Dib's heavily pregnant sister strolled in, about half an hour late, and walked up to them.

Dib jumped straight to the point, "Where's dad?"

"He's not coming, Dib," Gaz said solemnly.

Dib and Zim looked at her in disbelief. Dib turned away, sighing, "Figures. I knew he would do this."

"I'm sorry, Dib. But can you blame him?" she groaned, shooting Zim a glare. Zim took a step back, sneering at her.

Dib looked at Zim, "I-I'm sorry, Zim. But without two witnesses at this wedding…we….we can't get married."

Zim's face fell. He then looked away, and reached into his PAK. Dib looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Making an emergency call," he said, pulling out his cell that Dib had given him as a gift.

Dib and Zim stood at the altar, the 'minister' paging through his little scraggly-looking black book of one-liners he had heard from movies which he could use for this ceremony, "Does anyone object to these two being married in holy matrimony?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, seated in the front row with one of her hands resting on her stomach. She half raised her hand in all non-seriousness.

GIR sat with a bag of popcorn and screamed, "YAY!"

Zim sighed, shaking his head. Dib just rolled his eyes, "Just continue."

"Righty-o. Um, you guys can, like, exchange rings now."

Dib brought out the gold ring. He placed it on Zim's left hand, on his second finger. He had it specially fitted. He slid it on over Zim's black gloves (which he wore all the time during their first years together. Only recently did he decide to leave them off). Dib beamed softly.

GIR clapped his hands and screamed, throwing the bag into the air, popcorn spilling everywhere. Zim gave a louder sigh, "I'm so sorry."

Dib laughed, "Just ignore him."

Zim reached into the pocket of his pant and brought up the silver ring he had hand-crafted for Dib. Dib gave a look, "After all that work, it finally made it here, huh?"

Zim gave a slight laugh, sliding it on carefully. He looked at the human, "Not at all. The amount of work dedicated to this ring doesn't compare to the love I feel for you, Dib."

Dib blushed, never hearing this from Zim before. Zim took a breath, "Thank you, Dib-human. For teaching me that not all life on this planet is stupid. That…there was still hope for me after the Tallest banished me. What I'm trying to say is…Dib, there's no other person in all the galaxies I've visited…which is a lot…that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You've made me the happiest I've ever felt. And I know that the love we have for one another will outlast them all."

Dib gave a trembling smile, hugging Zim.

Gaz sighed, looking away in boredom, mumbling to herself, "What an idiot."

Dib pulled away, looking at the minister, "Is it time yet to kiss my bride?"

"Hey, you're the bride in this relationship, human!" Zim smirked.

"Well, you have to say 'I Do' first and then…" the minister tried in a yawn.

"I do!" they both yelped.

The minister sighed, "Fine, you can kiss, I guess."

Zim smiled, "Finally mine, human!"

"After all these years, huh, alien-scum?" Dib smirked back.

They leant in, kissing for the first time as a married couple.

…

He felt the tears roll down his face. Why? Why didn't he just leave Zim at home? Why didn't he keep his cool in there? What compelled Zim to explode like that? It could be a combination of his raging hormones and constant bad mood…but was that enough for the alien to want this hasty divorce? Maybe this is how Zim really felt all along.

All these years together, though…the good and bad times they faced…all gone over a spat between father and son?

He sat straight, feeling his phone buzz in his jean's pocket. He pulled it out, wiping his eyes, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Come to the park by the baby store," Tak said quickly, before hanging up. Dib looked at the phone, "What?" He didn't hesitate, though, jumping into gear and driving straight there.

He parked off the car and leaped out; following the path he and Zim went up the other day.

And low and behold, there sat Zim and Tak, a chocolate cone in each of their hands.

Dib walked up to them. Zim looked at Dib, stuffing the last piece of wafer into his mouth, before standing.

Dib looked at him. What was he to say now? He bit his lip and went for it, "Zim, I…"

Zim hugged him tightly. Dib looked bewildered. Tak just looked at him, shrugging, licking her ice cream.

Zim pulled himself off, "My ring, please."

Dib tapped against his pockets, trying to remember which he left it in and handed it to him. Zim placed it back where it belonged and looked at it, tilting his hand, "Ah, now I feel complete once more."

"So all that…was just an act?" Dib said.

"Man, he is a fast one, isn't he?" Tak said sarcastically, "I see why you married him, Zim."

Zim glared at her and held Dib's hands, "Human, after five years of having you around and _still_ not being sick of you yet, I think you're stuck with me."

Dib smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetie."

Zim gave him a glare, "I said you mustn't call me that!"  
"I've been calling you that for months now."

"Well, being pregnant can be distracting sometimes!" Zim moaned.

Dib laughed, kissing Zim. Zim's look of annoyance softened into one of pleasure.

Tak made gagging sounds. Dib looked at her, "Why is she here? I thought you were calling Skoodge."

"Skoodge doesn't have his disguise working yet. Believe me, I begged him to come out the way he was. But he still sent her," Zim glowered. Tak smiled.

Zim looked back at Dib, "Did he release your account?"

"Yes, but when he finds out…"

"Take the money you need for Zita out now and then he can do whatever he wants with that account."

"What about you two?" Tak said, standing, now done with her cone.

"We can get by without the money," Dib said, "I'll set up a new account for us for emergencies. There was always a part of me that knew he would never change his mind on us. I guess we're both tired of waiting for nothing to happen. I don't need him anymore."

He looked at Zim, "I've got a wonderful husband," he placed his hand on Zim's flat stomach, "And a new little bundle on the way. I've got all the family I need."

Zim blushed as Tak snickered, "Come on, you sentimental twit. Let's get Zita that money and go home. Someone needs to explain that new suit to me."

Dib gave a grin.

Zita looked up from where she stood, hearing a loud knocking from her door. She was by her bed, packing her bags to go on 'vacation'. She brushed some of her light violet hair out of her face and went over to her front door, sighing.

She opened it and saw the two men standing together, smiling at her, "Dib? Zim?"

They were surprised at how red her eyes were. Dib took out the envelope from his pocket and handed it to her, "I decided cash might be safer this time."

She took it from him, eyeing him suspiciously, before opening it. She gave a gasp, covering her mouth. Zim looked at his husband, "Is she alright?"  
Dib smiled at her, "She will be now."

Zita rushed over to Dib, hugging him tightly, "Oh God, Dib! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier!"  
She gave him a big kiss on the lips, Zim making a very annoyed yelling sound. Zita jumped back, two fingers over her lips in utter shock, "Oops."

Dib was blushing pretty badly. Zim grumbled, "See? This is why I don't like you hanging out with females too much!"

Zita blushed, holding up her hands, "I promise, Zim. He's all yours." She smiled, "Just look after him well. Men like him are very hard to find."

Dib winked at her. Zim looked at him, giving him a dirty look. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you, Dib…"

"Friends owe no debts. Just take care of this and be done with it. I'm expecting to see you when I get back to the office. You're one of my best nurses."

She nodded, "Of course, Doctor."

Zim shut his eyes now, trying desperately not to get annoyed. Well, he was actually past annoyance by then. Now he was trying not to get angry and carry out his previous threat of beating Dib with his own arm.

Zita noticed this and gave him a hug, "Thank you for helping him, Zim."

"You know, I wasn't really feeling left out," Zim moaned with a blank expression on his face. He sighed, giving Zita a few gentle taps on the back that served as his 'hug'.

Zita nodded, smiling at the two of them before she proceeded to jump about her apartment in excitement.

Zim shook his head, "Humans."

Dib held onto the alien's waist, smiling, "We are a strange bunch, aren't we?"

Zim looked at Dib and grinned, "Yeah, you are."

* * *

**You guys saw right through Zim's plan, you smartie reviewers ;)**

**And now you know where our story's catch phrase comes from :3 Aw**

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Look forward to the reviews :D And I will be back soon to update some more! Yay**


	32. The Debate with the Four year Old

**I really should have split up this chapter...it is very long...oh well :D I'm sure you guys don't mind**

**Well, thank you all for enjoying the pic! It was cute, wasn't it? I love the death Bee part XD That killed!**

**Um, keep those votes coming everybody! So far, Uprising is winning...much to Tunica's delight. So, yeah...**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Zim lay on the couch on this cold winter's evening, remote in one hand as the other rested on his bulging stomach, "Irk, I'm bored."

Two days. Two days before that fiasco of a wedding was to take place. Zim was still in the belief that he was going, actually. He doubted Dib agreed but he knew he would be there, no matter what.

Dib was upstairs with Skoodge and Tak, trying to repair the walls in the nursery. They needed to wash them down with turpentine due to the plaster beneath and then repaint them.

Gaz was apparently out at her Bachelorette party right now and Johanna was upstairs in Gaz's room doing…well, Zim really didn't care as long as the child was away from him.

Zim turned the TV off, grunting as he rolled over onto his back awkwardly, his PAK sinking into the cushions below him. His back was really sore today, he had been feeling nauseous for the past hour and he was just about ready to pull someone's head off.

God, he wanted this baby out of him now. He shut his eyes, moaning. He couldn't believe it would only be one more week.

"Uncle Zim."

Zim opened his eyes and turned his head, noticing the little girl clutching onto her pig next to him.

He gave a confused look, "What do you want?"

Johanna looked at him in an innocent manner, "I'm hungry."

"And?"

"I want food."

"And?!"

Johanna hit him with the fluffy pig. Zim sat up, groaning afterwards as the realization that he couldn't move that fast hit him, as he gave the girl an angry look, "Why did you just hit me with that pig beast!?"

"You're being a dummy, Uncle Zim. You need to make me food!" She puffed, pouting.

"Why can't Uncle Dib make you dinner?" Zim said, flipping his legs carefully around the couch so he could sit up properly.

"He's busy."

"Did you bother asking him, though?" Zim said, rubbing his eyes.

Johanna gave him the same innocent look, "I'll take that as a no, then."

Johanna looked around, almost as though she was waiting now. Zim sighed, "What do you want me to make you? I can make sandwiches, soup, spaghetti…"

"I want cookies!" she said happily.

Zim gave her a look. He looked over at the decoder by the TV. It was bordering on six now. He looked back at the child, "It's too late for cookies. Besides, we don't have any."

"I saw you have a cookie mix in the cupboard. We can bake some! But I need you to use the oven," Johanna grabbed his hand, taking him into the kitchen.

"But…hey! No, Johanna; we can't…!" he tried, being dragged by this very determined little girl. He pulled back, Johanna falling back onto her butt. She looked at him, noticing his half-serious look.

Zim was hoping she didn't hurt herself with that fall, but he still needed to get his point across, "I can make you something else, but we are not making cookies."

Johanna looked away. Zim walked around, trying to see her face. It twisted as she began crying. He jumped, covering his mouth. He went down to her level, waving his hands, "Shh, shh! Don't cry! Why are you crying?! All I said was no!"

"I want cookies!" she bawled.

Zim covered his face. He looked up, sighing, "Fine, we'll make…"

Johanna was up and gone by the time Zim looked back down. He gave a look, "Great. I just got played by a four year old. Fan-tucking-fastic."

He stood, following her as she placed her piggy carefully on the small kitchen table. She went over to the cupboard, opening it awkwardly as she couldn't reach the handle, "Uncle Zim, grab the box!"

Zim took it, looking at her, "How did you even see this?"

"It's cookie mix! My mom and I use the same one when we bake at home," she said, going back to the table. She pulled out one of the chairs and pushed it over to the counter.

Zim looked at the box. Dib bought it about two weeks ago when Zim began craving gingerbread cookies. When Dib returned home, Zim was over that craving and demanded chocolate chip instead.

He gave a smirk. Poor Dib.

He took it over to the counter, leaving the box as Johanna went in search for a mixing bowl. Zim grabbed two aprons as Johanna found a small metal one under the sink. She handed it to Zim and pulled herself up onto the chair. Zim wrapped one of the aprons around himself and placed the other one on Johanna. It was way too big and half was actually brushing against the edge of the chair. Zim's on the other hand was barely fitting over his round tummy.

Zim opened the box, taking out the plastic packet of dough mixture and began looking over the instructions. Johanna took the packet and looked at it, then reached for the box and gave an "oh!" of excitement.

Zim looked at her, "What?"

"You got the special one! It has ice pens in it!" she said, pulling out five tubes of pink, blue, white, black and green.

"Ice pens?"

"You use them to decorate the cookies with. I wish we had sweeties we could use with them," she sighed.

Zim gave a look and then looked back at her, "You mean icing, right?"

"Duh!" she said, giving him a smile.

Zim sighed, going over to the fridge, "Whatever. Okay, we need milk, eggs and butter."

Johanna bounced, "I like cookies."

"I'm sure you do," Zim mentioned, looking in wonder as to where Dib had put the eggs. Dib had been using the kitchen these last few days in the attempt to stop Zim from working in it. Zim was angry with this because Dib began moving things into places they were not meant to be. He had so much damage control in this household to take care of once this pregnancy was over.

"What's your favourite cookie?" she asked.

Zim brought over two eggs, the carton of milk and the half a block of butter, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Johanna said in awe.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Zim stated, shaking his head in a blurred confusion.

Johanna looked away, sighing. Zim looked up, feeling bad, "I like chocolate chip cookies."

Johanna smiled at him, "I like those ones too!"  
"Well, these are ginger biscuits, so…"

"That's okay! I like gingerbread men as well! They're my second favourite."

Zim pulled the bowl over to him, "Okay, first I need to…"

Johanna moaned. Zim looked at her, "Now what?!"  
"I wanna do it!"

"I thought you needed me here."

"To use the oven. Mommy says I can't use it yet because I'm too young."

Zim grunting, placing the bowl in front of the little girl, "I need the packet first."

Zim reached over and handed it to her. She took it and struggled to get it open. She pulled on its sides but it wouldn't budge.

Zim reached out, "Can I?"  
She shook her head, "I can do it."

She continued struggling. Zim groaned. This was taking too long. He pointed in the opposite direction, "What's that!?"  
"What?" she said, turning.

Zim snatched the packet and pulled it open.

Johanna looked back, moaning, "NO!"

Zim handed it back to her, not looking very intimidated, "Here, you can pour it into the bowl."

She shot him a glare, but took it. Zim pushed the bowl closer so she didn't miss. But being the little rascal she was, she still managed to get some on the counter and the floor. Zim placed a hand on his face, "This is going to end like the room incident did, isn't it?"

Johanna gave Zim the empty packet. He took it and waddled over to the bin to toss it. He walked back, "Next we need eggs!"

"How do you know this? You haven't read the recipe," Zim said, grabbing one of the eggs.

"Mommy and I make this at home a lot," she said, grabbing the egg from his hand.

Zim gave the egg a worried look, "Johanna, maybe I should…"

She cracked it carefully on the side of the counter, and dropped the yolk and whites into the bowl, not getting any shell in the mix. He went silent, "I need the other one, Uncle Zim."

He shook his head quickly and grabbed it, handing it to her, "You _must_ do this quite a lot."

She did it again, very carefully. But some shell got in this time. She gave a sad look, "Sorry, Uncle Zim."

He reached it, clumsily straining it out through his fingers, grimacing. He didn't like eggs, "It's alright. You did a very good job there, Johanna. You must be quite the baker."

She smiled at him, "Mommy says I make good chocolate cakes! With my toy oven in my room."

"Really? I must try one of them one day," Zim said in all seriousness, not realizing that those cakes were probably imaginary.

Johanna reached over and grabbed the carton. She twisted off the cap as Zim placed a hand under the bottle. She then tipped it over the bowl, some spilling off the counter. Zim helped hold onto it as it began slipping from the little girl's grip, giving a small sigh…with a smile appearing on his face.

"Now we have to mix it," Johanna said, wiping her milky hands on the apron. Zim placed the milk in the fridge and went over to the cupboard. He bent over, grunting in agony as he held onto his huge stomach, grabbing the electric whisk from the bottom cupboard.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asked

Zim stood, taking a few breathes as his hand resting against his lower back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...fat."

He walked over, holding onto the handheld whisk with the plug attached to it. Johanna smiled, "You're not fat."

Zim gave her a look, "Why do you say that?"

"It's just the baby," she said, placing her hands on his tummy gently. Zim's hands went up in surprise. She was so relaxed with it. She looked at him, "When the baby comes, you'll be thin again. Unless you were fat before it."

Zim laughed, taking a step back, "No, I wasn't fat before the baby."

"See? You'll be fine," she smiled.

Zim gave an amused look, plugging the whisk into the socket. He placed it in the bowl and…

SPLAT!

Milk and egg and some floury dough splatted onto the two. Zim looked very annoyed, yelling, "Dib has been messing with my stuff!"  
"Uncle Zim, we're messy again," Johanna said, looking at him.

He looked down, sighing in utter annoyance, "Yeah, we are."

Zim decided to mix the dough by hand instead. Johanna did an excellent job of it. He took the ball of dough and rolled out what was left of it and used the cookie cutter they had lying around, only able to cut out four medium-sized men. They placed them on the buttered tray and slammed it into the oven, ready to bake.

Johanna grabbed the sponge from the sink while Zim grabbed a mop and the two began cleaning the kitchen as the cookies baked in the hot oven. Zim's back was not surviving and he took frequent intervals of balancing on the mop handle, rubbing it slowly. Johanna hoped he was doing okay.

After fifteen minutes the kitchen was clean, just in time for the cookies to be done. Zim took the cookies out, Johanna looking at them from the floor, a pleasure filled smile on her face from that smell of gingerbread goodness. Zim admitted they smelt pretty good, but he wouldn't dare eat one right now. He placed them on a plate to cool.

"We can go wash up and then come back down and decorate them."

Zim grunted, sitting down awkwardly by the tub as he turned the tap, filling half the tube with comforting water. He strapped on his elbow length gloves that he had gotten before sitting down as Johanna walked in, cookie mix still in her hair. Her clothes lay in the basket and her fluffy purple rob was wrapped tightly around her.

Zim shut his eyes for a moment as she took off her rob and sat down into the tub. Zim tried hard not to blush. He thought this was very weird, having a little naked child in the bathtub in front of him. Apparently, she couldn't be left alone. Which at the back of his mind, he agreed with. What if she somehow drowned!? Children found a way to do these dumb, illogical things.

He opened his eyes, the blush he tried hiding already dancing along his cheeks as he grabbed the shampoo Gaz brought for Johanna in their things. He poured some into his hands and began rubbing it into her hair. Johanna shut her eyes, hoping not to get stinging goo in her eyes, "Uncle Zim?"

"Yes, Johanna?" Zim droned, picking out a clump of dough.

"Do you love me and Mommy?"

He gave a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to like me very much. And you're always fighting with Mommy."

Zim gave a look, then grabbed a small jug from the side of the tub. He placed it in the water, the bath water draining into it and poured it over her head, washing off the bubbly pink foam.

He did it two more times till he was sure it was all gone.

Johann splashed water over her face, and looked at him, "Its fine if you don't. It's just…"

Zim shook his head, "Johanna, I…Look, I think you're a cute kid…"

"I understand, Uncle Zim. It's alright," she looked down at the soapy bubbles.

Zim felt something consume his chest. Something heavy and sickening. He felt so bad for saying that. And he didn't know why!

He looked away. Johanna looked back at him, "Uncle Zim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could try and be friends?"

Zim looked at her, eyes wide. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I think we can do that."

She nodded, a little happier now.

Johanna pulled the plug as Zim grabbed her pink towel. He pulled her out and placed the dripping child on the bathroom mat, rubbing her down with the towel. She began squirming and laughing, "That tickles!"

Zim gave a grin and continued anyway, trying to keep a hold of her as she wiggled. She laughed hysterically. Zim felt his grip slip as she sprung free and hugged him, the wet towel begin pressed against the pink stripped shirt he wore. He bit his tongue, the sting of the wet arms wrapping around his neck being hard to swallow. But…he didn't mind it…strangely….

Zim gave a shocked look, giving her a hug back. He pulled her off, that damn blush coming back, "Why don't you go get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

She gave a happy nod and was off. "Careful, don't run. Ah, forget it," he sighed.

Zim shook his head, picking up her rob and trying to stand up. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, in thought.

Johanna sat on the floor next to the coffee table, the pink icing pen in hand as she tried carefully outlining a shirt for one of the gingerbread men. Zim lay on the couch, both hands resting on his stomach as he tried to sleep. He was feeling nauseous again and had a slight headache.

Johanna looked over at him, "Are you okay, Uncle Zim?"

"Fine," he muttered, his eyes clenched shut.

"What's wrong?"

Zim's antennae perked as he heard a knock from the door. He moaned, yelling, "I'll get it!"

"Not surprising!" Dib yelled from upstairs.

Zim dragged his heavy body off the couch and tumbled over to the door. He grabbed his wig and contacts of the table, putting them on in an effort, before buttoning up his vest which he pulled off the rack. He unlocked the door, feeling as though he had just run a marathon.

His eyes went wide before he screamed, "Get out!"

He tried slamming the door, but Keef was too quick for him, intercepting the shutting door with his foot. He walked in, Zim inching backwards, "I love how you always play hard to get, Zimmy. It's so cute."

"Please, Keef. Please go away, I am feeling miserable right now and this is not the time…"

"Oh dear, are you sick, Zim?" Keef sounded concerned, following the alien, "That must be why you said you didn't want to come to the wedding, huh?" He sighed in relief, "Thank Goodness. I thought it was because you didn't like me or something absurd like that."

Johanna watched the two, hiding behind the couch slightly.

Dib thumped down the stairway in a hurry, hearing his lover's cry of distress, "Get out, Get Out, GET OUT!" he roared, standing between Keef and Zim, "You are not welcome here!"

Keef looked at Dib, not overly impressed, "Well, that's a bit rude. I was taught to always be kind to my guests when entering a household. Don't you think he's being rude, Zim?"

Zim got a look, fear being made known on his face. Skoodge and Tak stood hidden at the top of the stairway, ready to strike if Keef did something dangerous.

"Regardless, I just came by to ask Zim if he'd like to come to my Bachelor party tonight. But if he's not feeling well, I can always cancel it and stay here to help looking after you instead. I make a mean chicken soup, you know?"

Zim shivered, "Keef, leave. Now."

"You don't need to say that because Dib is here. It's alright, Zim."

Dib took a threatening step forward, Keef taking a step back, "Listen to my husband and leave before I show you what true pain is."

"You know, Dib; if you keep threatening me like this, I will have no choice but to…stop you," Keef meekly said.

Dib gave him a look, Johanna scooting further behind the couch. Dib took another few steps forward, getting ready to throw Keef out.

But, he then looked down, seeing a slithering black bolt heading towards him. It travelled up his leg and wrapped itself around his torso. Keef brought out a remote and pressed a button.

Dib screamed as electricity pulsed through his entire body in an electrical shock. "That's my new experimental 'Serpent Subduer' that your dad asked me to work on for him. I've been meaning to test it out for a while now," Keef smiled.

Johanna dashed behind the couch, covering her face. Dib collapsed over, shaking slightly. His eyes were wide open while he gagged on the air trapped in his throat. Zim looked horrified, before running up to him screaming, "Dib! DIB!"

He held up his shaking husband, trembling in a panic, "DIB! Please! Speak to me!"

Skoodge jumped up, ready to plough that human down. Tak held up her arm, "Wait."

Skoodge looked at her, "Tak, I don't care how many issues you have with Zim and Dib, I am not letting that madman…!"  
"Watch," she pointed downward.

Zim's eyes went near red. He lay Dib down gently and stood, his spider legs activated and a chilling look upon his face. Skoodge gulped, "I've never seen him look like that before…"

"Try pissing off a heavily pregnant male alien who's been kept in a household for about a day and then do something like that to his husband. Damn, I feel sorry for this Keef character."

Keef crashed through the front door, hitting the pavement outside the household with a loud crack. Splintered wood crashed beside him. He felt he probably dislocated a shoulder.

Zim walked out, his fists clenched tightly. Keef sat up, smiling at Zim as the alien struck a blow to the human's head, "Ha ha! I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Zim!"

Jesus, what was wrong with this guy?! Zim pulled him up by the collar, "How dare you?! How dare you walk into our home and electrocute my husband?! You must have some sort of death wish, you freak of nature!"

"Now, now, Zim. No need to play pretend ugly with me with Dib knocked out. And if you were being serious, I could always…" Keef turned his head, swallowing some of the blood collecting in his mouth. He continued, holding up the remote, "Activate this. A second jolt would definitely kill Dib."

Zim dropped Keef, knowing the human was crazy enough to carry out his threat.

Keef smiled with bloody teeth, "I thought that would convince you."

He tried standing, holding onto their mailbox to pull himself up, "Look, Zim. I understand you not coming out with me tonight. And I guess Dibby is going to be a party pooper and not let me stay over, huh? But, as my Best Man, I look forward to having you there at the wedding."

Zim gave him a look, his grim features still present, "Keef, I can't come."

Keef nodded, understanding this, "Well, then. That would be most unfortunate, wouldn't it? Poor Dib."

"YOU WILL NOT…!" Zim tried, when a new, more threatening voice entered their range.

Zim turned, seeing Gaz walk over to them, "Keef, what are you doing here? And why are you covered in blood?"

Keef smiled, "Just a little rough housing with my bestest friend, Gazzy. Nothing to worry about."

Gaz gave him a look, not even looking over at Zim, "Well, it's getting late. Could you please go home so we can get some rest for the up incoming wedding?"

Keef nodded, "I guess that is doable. See you both at the wedding then. Bye!"  
He cheerfully bounced off, getting into his car.

Zim rushed inside, Skoodge holding Dib up as Tak ruffled through an Irken medical kit. Zim knelt next to them, holding onto Dib's hands, trying not to cry, "Is he…?"

"A bad stun, but he's still alive. His nerves are just in a bit of shock. That's why his muscles are seizing like this," Skoodge said, noticing how stressed Zim was looking, "You need to calm down, Zim."

"Calm?! CALM!? My husband just got electrocuted by that Looney tune out there and you're telling me to be CALM!?"

Dib placed a stiff hand on Zim's arm, the alien giving a yelp. Dib looked at him, still breathing in a strange manner, "The stress…is bad…for the baby…Sweetie."

Zim held Dib's hand, trying to calm himself. But it wasn't working.

Gaz walked in, seeing as there was no longer a front door to open, looking around, "Johanna?"

The little girl peaked her head from out of the side of the couch. She looked terrified, "Yes, mommy?"

Gaz sighed, "You okay?"

She walked over to them, "Is Uncle Dib alright? He looks stiff."

Tak brought out a syringe filled with pink goo. She injected it into Dib's arm, the human gasping loudly. Johanna jumped, running over to her mom. Gaz picked her up and held her tightly, keeping an eye on her brother.

His entire body relaxed, his breath becoming rapid as he sucked in the air. He closed his eyes, regulating his breathing once more. Zim held his hands tighter. Dib looked at the alien, still panting, "I'm fine, Sweetie. I'm okay."

Zim nodded, still frowning.

Skoodge helped Dib sit up properly as the human rubbed his head. Zim placed a hand against his back as well. Dib looked over at the door, "Damn, I guess I'll have to fix that tomorrow."

Zim yelled at him, "You nearly got yourself killed and you're worried about a stupid door!?"

Gaz walked up to them, "I'll pay for it, if you need me to."

Dib looked up at his sister, as did the Irkens. Zim stood, pointing at her, "What is wrong with you!?"

"Zim…" Dib tried, hoping to get to his feet. Skoodge held onto him, shaking his head. The human would just fall back over; the electrons in his nerves were still sorting themselves out.

Gaz gave Zim a scornful look, "You're one to talk…"

"That animal came in here and electrocuted your own brother! I don't care how unfeeling you are towards us, you can't not care about him…!"  
"I'm taking Johanna upstairs to bed," she stormed past the fuming alien.

Zim couldn't grab her because she was holding onto Johanna, but he could still yell at her, "You're putting this entire family in danger, you simple minded fool!"

She turned, giving him a look, "Yeah, well coming from the person who ruined this family, that's kinda rich, Zim."

Zim got a look on his face. Dib looked at his sister, sighing, "Zim, don't listen to her."

"Dib has no relationship with his father now, nor does he have one with me. Why? Because he's been spending his time looking after your lazy ass."

She walked up to him, placing Johanna on the floor, deciding that she had had enough, "You really want to know my reasons for marrying Keef. It was so dad would approve of him, that Dib would be so paranoid with me marrying him, he would possibly come back to us, and so Keef would creep you out enough, you would just disappear out of my brother's life!"

Zim's body tensed, Tak standing, "Gaz, stop it!"  
"But you had to get yourself pregnant with my brother's child, just so he wouldn't be able to leave you! Because you're selfish! Because you know he has a weakness for kids. So if Dib gets his ass kicked for his idiotic mistake of a life, I am fine with it! He needs to learn that you were never right for him! That you will never be right for him! That you ruined his life!"

Zim took a step back, now having the second person in Dib's family call him a mistake. Gaz's harsh words had finally struck a blow, "And you call yourself a sister?!"

Gaz's lip twitched as he continued, "Regardless of whether or not he married an idiotic defect reject like myself, you could have still respected his decisions and stayed by him! But no, you had to abandon him…just like the Empire abandoned me!"

"Oh boo hoo, grow a pair. And by that I mean some balls, not…!"

"I tried as best I could to defend you over these last few years, human! Trying to convince your brother that you were worth waiting for! But you've just proven you're as stupid as your father! I'm glad Dib didn't inherent that trait!"

Gaz's went wide at that last insult. Her hand dashed up and straight across his face in a blaze Zim didn't see coming. Zim let out a yell, grabbing his cheek as he tried maintaining balance. Dib gave a look, still struggling with Skoode, trying to stand, "ZIM!"

Tak grabbed Gaz's shoulder and spun her around, "Human, I said stop it! Zim's body is already under enough stress! He doesn't need someone as pathetic as you doing this!"

Gaz huffed, pushing her way past the Irken, grabbing Johanna, "Like I care."

Johanna looked at her uncle, seeing the shocked look on his face. He looked…so upset...almost sad for her mom.

Zim held his cheek, taking a few breathes as he stared grimly at Gaz. Dib tried standing, finally able to push Skoodge off him, but he toppled over, Skoodge now grabbing hold of him. Gaz looked at Dib for a moment, before turning to go up the stairway.

Tak went over to Zim, "Zim, you need to…"

Zim shrugged past her and headed upstairs to their room, walking past the others, not saying a word as he kept his head low.

Tak and Skoodge watched him, Dib trying to break free of Skoodge's grasp, "Zim, please….ZIM!"

Skoodge sighed, "Leave him. He needs a minute alone, human."

Dib looked at the two Irkens as they took hold of him, taking him down to the labs to get a full evaluation of his system.

* * *

**This chapter started off so innocently enough...then _he_ happened!  
Doesn't Gaz's reaction remind you of her normal self in Sun Flowers. She's already breaking Zim again, huh?**

**Oh! Before I go, I would like to say thank you all again for the amazing support! We are at 115 reviews! :3 I never thought I could make it to a big number like that ;) So thanks  
And, if we can make it to 150 before this book ends...a special treat (another cool pic) shall be drawn! Yay!**

**Okay, see you guys later. Review! And Vote! And enjoy ;)**


	33. Blind Fools

**Wow, the pic on DA is going far and wide XD I am soooo excited and grateful and HAPPY! I must draw more!**

**Well, before I can do more drawings, time to do some updating instead...**

* * *

Dib's eye clenched tightly before they half opened. A hand found its way over to his forehead as he rubbed it, tired. His body had been on a rollercoaster ride last night as it tried reconnecting nerve impulse functions to the brain.

He blinked slightly, having a slight headache. He looked around barely, noting he was in the labs downstairs now, laying on the medical bed they had down here.

He remembered barely how he had fallen asleep…or passed out, in Skoodge and Tak's arms as they dragged him kicking and screaming down the stairway.

He remembered Tak mentioning how he was as stubborn as Zim was.

He wiggled his toes underneath the warm cotton blanket he had over him, making sure he could still feel his legs after the shock he got last night.

He was about to move his fingers when he finally noticed someone was holding onto one of his hands. He turned his head to his side, smiling slightly. Zim was seated next to him, lying back in one of the metal chairs, his hand firmly gripping Dib's. Zim was asleep, his antennae drooped over his face.

Dib rubbed the alien's hand slightly, a bit worried at how cold his husband's hand was. Zim's eyes flickered before they focused on Dib. Zim, with an effort, sat up and looked at him, "Hey."

"Hey," Dib said hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Dib mentioned, clearing his throat, "Come. You must be so uncomfortable and cold on that thing. There's enough space on this for both of us."

Zim nodded, awkwardly standing up and sitting back down on the bed as Dib moved away to give Zim some space. Zim worried the bed would collapse with three people on it, but it just squeaked slightly.

Dib pulled the blanket over Zim as well as Zim lay down next to Dib, sighing as he held his stomach. Dib scooted closer to Zim, wrapping an arm around the alien.

Zim closed his eyes, yawning as he nuzzled himself into Dib's chest, "How are you doing?"

Zim remained silent, looking down at the blanket. Dib kept a gaze on him, hoping his husband was doing okay. Zim sounded very down at the moment.

They lay together for a few minutes in silence, before Zim mumbled something, "Even if I ruined your life, Dib…I…I still love you."

Dib's face paled as he stared blankly at his husband, "Zim, if you weren't pregnant, I would be slapping you for such a stupid comment."

Zim looked up at him, almost hurt by that comment. Dib gave Zim a kiss, a hand lovingly placed on his cheek.

"Zim, the crap that spewed out of my sister's mouth yesterday was just that: crap. Her and dad never understood our relationship."

He sat up, Zim looking at him, "They see you as just another person. Gaz sees you as a creepy alien whose sole purpose is to take over the world and ruin my life. Dad just sees you as a man I'm using to get back at him. They never saw…you. And I didn't either for the longest of times. But I got to know you. And you got to know me…and we found something special. We found…love. That's what they never saw. Our love."

Zim blinked, understanding that comment. Dib placed a hand on Zim's stomach again, "I'm sorry Gaz put you through that last night, that you had to deal with Keef without me…but I never ever want you to doubt our love, Zim. My family is just a bunch of dumbass humans."

Zim laughed slightly, some colour coming back to his face. Dib lay back down next to Zim, the two cuddling, "I'm really lucky to have you for a partner, Dib."

"As am I, Zim," Dib sighed happily, closing his eyes, "I guess I feel bad for dad and Gaz. With their poor attitudes, they'll never understand the true meaning of love, happiness, joy…"

"Oh Irk, I'm think I'm going to be sick," Zim moaned, covering his mouth.

Dib looked at him, "What? Am I getting too sappy now?"

"No, I mean I'm actually going to throw up," Zim bolted off the bed, making a run for the stairs, hoping he could reach the kitchen sink in time.

"Oh," Dib said, before it hit him, "Oh!" He jumped up, quickly following.

* * *

**Wow, that was a moment killer, wasn't it? . Gotta love how it took him a moment...once again. God, Dib is slow some times XD**

**Well, this is a very short chapter, I will admit, but it is because I am updating again tomorrow with a longer chapter ;)  
So I hope you enjoyed and will leave those lovely reviews of yours till then :D**


	34. Cookies and Splinters

**See? As promised, a LONG chapter :D **

**Originally, the previous chapter was just a few paragraphs at the beginning of this chapter :P But after the previous long chapter, I decided to split it...just to help set moods and such X3**

**Um...in other news, College Drop-Outs is now winning the vote 3 - 2 :D Tunica is hiding in a corner somewhere :) Ah, I love torturing my friend.  
Anyways, keep those votes coming. Next week, the results will be announced ;)**

* * *

Zim lay on the couch, a soft pillow beneath his head with his feet resting on Dib's lap as he began massaging them. Skoodge was positioned by the hole in the front wall of their house, trying to screw on the new door Tak went out and bought. She had gotten a map of their town off a satellite before they arrived and knew where everything was.

She was sitting on one of the small chairs in the lounge, typing away.

"So, are you still going to your sister's wedding tomorrow?" Tak asked, not looking up.

Dib gave her a quick glance before looking back down at his husband's sock wrapped toetsies, sighing, "Probably. I've bought the suit, gotten myself mentally prepared for it…sort of. And I doubt you're going to try and stop me," he grumbled at Zim.

"I would try, but I've seem to have stopped caring," Zim sighed, closing his eyes as he shifted his head into a more comfortable position.

"So you'd want me to stay home tomorrow, then?" Dib asked, looking over at Zim. Please say yes, please say yes!

"No," he managed to say, Dib giving a defeated look, "I may hate your sister as much as I hate Tak…"

"Wow, that's a lot," Tak mentioned, typing away.

"…but she's still your sister," Zim sighed, snuggling closer to the soft pillow. It was soft enough for a quick nap, actually, "Even if that cow did slap me."

He opened his eyes, "Besides, I think Johanna wants you there."

Both of them sat silently, staring at the pregnant Irken. He looked at them, sitting up, "What?"

"You care about that little smeet, don't you?" Tak grinned.

"No!" Zim protested, "Of course not!"

"Then why worry about what she thinks?" Dib asked, smiling at his husband.

Zim looked over at him, blushing. He lay back down, shoving the pillow over his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dib gave a laugh, "My little Zimmy, finally showing his maternal side. Ooh, I am so proud."

"Shut up, Dib," Zim grumbled from under the pillow.

"Come on, I'm not allowed to poke fun of you when you start showing your softer side?"

"He's been showing it off a lot lately, hasn't he?" Tak mentioned, looking back down her screen.

"Stop it!" Zim moaned.

"Well, you've been doing the same as well, human. Or is that just you normal-like?"

"Normal-like," Zim said, taking the pillow off his face.

Dib rolled his eyes, "I just know Zim needs me here for him, and even if he's being more emotional than normal, I will put up with it and show him the support he needs. I mean, he is having to deal with carrying our child."

"I know, but Irk, having to deal with a whiny twit like him must be a lot of effort, huh?" Tak smirked, looking over at the human.

Zim looked up in anger, about to say something, but Dib came in, smiling at Zim, "He's done the same for me, Tak."

Tak looked at them both, noting the humble look on Dib's face as he continued rubbing the arch of Zim's left foot. She shut her screen, feeling the atmosphere around them get heavier, "Is that true?"

Zim took a breath, closing his eyes, "Yes, it is, Tak."

"And when did this happen?" she asked, her normal cruel tone weakening slightly as she sat cross-legged on the seat.

"When I lost my first patient," Dib said solemnly.

Tak's eyes went wide.

Zim began speaking now, quietly, "It happened about two years ago. Dib returned home, leaving his suitcase by the door and heading straight to the drinks cabinet we never use, grabbing a glass and the….um…"

"Whisky, Sweetie."

"He sat down by the dining room table and stayed seated there. I went over to him, yelling at him over something stupid…"  
"I hadn't bought pepper for dinner that night."

"But he just stared blankly into nowhere. I started yelling louder at him, demanding to know why he wasn't responding. He simply came out with it, and got up, moving to the lounge, taking the bottle and leaving the glass."

"Zim didn't fully understand what it meant…"

"But I knew it was something important. It wouldn't have affected Dib like this if it wasn't."

"Zim took away my bottle, dragged me into his car…"

"And we drove off to our nearby park…the same park Dib proposed to me at. We went over to the bench underneath that strange tree that Dib likes so much…"

"The Weeping Willow."

"And we sat together for hours as we just chatted. Dib eventually broke down."

The two were silent for a moment, Tak looking in anticipation. Dib let out a sigh, his eyes closing, "And Zim was there. He spent a good two hours trying to pick me back up."

"It took several months for my Dibby to return to normal…but he one day returned home, walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face, giving me a huge hug and kiss and asked what was for dinner."

"That's it? That's how you knew he was back to normal?" Tak asked in a confused laugh.

"My tone changed," Dib said, moving on to Zim's next foot.

Tak smiled, "Never thought you had it in you, Zim."

"You should have heard him at our wedding day," Dib smiled.

Zim tried shooting him a look over his big tummy.

"I still find it so strange that Zim has invested so much time into getting in touch with his feelings," Tak smirked.

"Stop being mean to him, Tak. I think we're starting to bug him," Dib laughed.

"No, I'm being serious. How many nice Irkens have you met, Dib?"

"Besides Zim?"

"Who is a defective, mind you," Tak pointed out.

Dib gave a look, "Is this a trick question?"

Tak's feet reached the ground as she sat straight, "Irkens are programmed to obey the empire and conquer. We have emotions in us, but we don't use them. It's a skill none of us invest time in. However, Zim, who has nothing better to do with his time after being banished, spent time developing this skill."

"So what you're saying is he learnt to love, then?"

"Precisely," she said proudly.

Zim and Dib looked at one another. Zim gave a smile, "She doesn't understand it either, does she?"

"We have a strange choice in family, huh, Sweetie?"

Tak gave them a look, before grabbing her computer, "Well, that's my theory anyway. Take it or leave it."

"I think we'll leave it, Tak. Sometimes, love is just love," Dib said.

"And love cannot be explained," Zim added.

"Please stop that."  
"What?" they both asked.

"That! Completing one another's sentences. It's starting to freak me out," she glared at them.

"Okay…"

"We'll stop," Zim smiled.

She gave a look.

Dib looked at Zim, "Is the massage helping relax you?"

"Ooh, yes, Dibby," Zim sighed happily, "I'm feeling much better now."

Dib smiled, "I guess we've been moving you around too much, Zim. At least you'll be getting some rest these next few days, huh?"

Zim opened his eyes, looking unsure, "Of course."

Dib's eyes narrowed, "Zim, no."

Zim sat up awkwardly, "But Keef said…"  
"I can look after myself," he said, looking back down.

"Yeah, because you did such a great job of it last night…"

"Zim, don't argue in a fight you know you can't win!"

"Dib, don't mess with a Zim when he's got a sore back and has your child kicking him right now!"

"Oh, I can feel the love, guys," Tak evilly added.

Zim lay back down, "God, you are so stubborn!"

"God, you are so persistent!"

"And right!"  
"And wrong," Dib pointed out painfully.

"And smarter!"

"Yet still wrong!"

Zim groaned loudly, shoving his face into the pillow.

Dib looked at him, "You know I'm right, don't you?"

"No," the alien moaned, his hands moving to his stomach, "Agh…."

Dib stood, going over his side, "Zim?"

Tak stood as well, going over to the groaning alien as Dib held his head, "Zim, what is it?"

"Damn, this baby is not happy," Zim shoved his face back down into the pillow, letting out a short breath.

Tak placed her hands on his stomach, feeling it gently. She looked up, in thought, before sighing, going back over to the small chair, "You're such a baby."

Zim whined louder, his hands clenching to his stomach. Dib looked over at Tak, "Why are you leaving him?"

"It's just a cramp, not a contraction. They're a bit more painful because of the stress, but he's fine. Just being a whimp. It'll pass in a few minutes," Tak said, opening her laptop.

Dib looked at Zim, a hand on his cheek. Zim looked at Dib, "Zim does not like pain, Dib."  
Dib smiled, "I know, Zim. I know. But, you need to tell that to the baby, not me."

He went back over to Zim's feet, sitting down.

Zim looked at his stomach, "Stop it, smeet! I command you!"

He flinched, "That little demon! It just kicked me!"

Dib gave a laugh, "A child as stubborn as you."

Zim pouted, looking away in annoyance.

Dib looked up, noticing the top of some purple hair bop up and down behind the couch, "Well, if it isn't the lady of mystery. I haven't seen you in a while, angel. How are you doing?"

Johanna meekly went to stand in front of them, holding onto her piggy tightly. She looked a little upset. Zim looked at her, "What's wrong, child?"

"Are…" she paused, "Are you and Uncle Dib okay?"

Zim looked at his husband. Dib stopped his massage for a moment, "We're fine. Are you okay, Johanna?"

She looked at them, then looked down. Dib stood, taking hold of the little girl. She clung to him as they went to sit down, Zim trying to sit up, "What's going on, Johanna? Did mommy yelling last night upset you?"

"A little. I'm sorry about that bad man as well. I hope you're okay," she looked up at him.

"You mean Keef?" Dib asked, "You don't like him?"

She shook her head, "Not very much."

Dib and Zim looked at one another, "Does your mom know about this?"

She shook her head, "I don't want her to be sad about it."

"I think she's already sad about it," Zim muttered to himself.

Skoodge walked up to them, folding his arms, "Johanna, why don't you go fetch those biscuits you were working on this morning?"

She looked at the strange alien and nodded, "Okay."

She jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen. Skoodge looked at the two of them, "Look, I agree with Zim when he says you need to go for that child's sake."

Dib and Zim looked at him, as did Tak, "I came up here about twice before you woke up, Dib. The second time, at about 4…there she was, in the lounge, decorating those cookies we left here last night."

"We didn't have any cookies in the pantry or cupboards," Dib said, looking at Zim.

Zim sighed, "She wanted it for dinner."

Dib smirked, "Things are now making a lot more sense."

"I swear to the Irken Empire, Dib, if you don't stop it right now…!" Zim threatened.

Skoodge rolled his eyes, "I asked her what she was doing here, and she said she had to finish them."

Tak gave a strange look, "Why were they so important?"

"Why don't you take a look?" Skoodge pointed as Johanna walked back in, holding onto the plate.

She handed it to Dib. He and his husband looked down in the plate in shock, both blushing horribly. Tak looked at Skoodge, "Oh, I think I get it now."

Johanna looked at the two of them, "Do you like them?"

She had used the 'ice pens' to make the gingerbread men look Zim and Dib! Dib's gingerbread man had a blue shirt, black pants and boots with glasses and black hair. His zigzag spike was added with an extra piece of one of the other gingerbread man.

Zim's cookie had a black shirt with pink sleeves, black pants and boots and pink eyes with white dots added to serve as his pupils. He had two antennae added to the top.

Zim squinted at the child, annoyed, "Why is my cookie so fat?"

Johanna looked at the cookie. She had taken off the hand of her spare gingerbread man which she used for Dib's spike, and stuck it on Zim's cookie's tummy.

Dib gave Zim an obvious look. Zim looked at him, "I know why, Dib, but I thought you were telling me last night how thin I was going to be!"  
Johanna looked at him innocently, "But you're not thin yet. Besides, it means you get more cookie to eat. I thought you would like that."

Zim sighed, giving her a grin, "Well, I do like that part."

"They're perfect, Johanna. Thank you very much. These will definitely help your two uncles feel better," Dib kissed her forehead. She gave them a brightened smile.

He put them on the table and picked her up, placing her back on the couch as Skoodge looked back at the door, "I'm nearly done over there. I just need to finish screwing the last bolt to one of the…"

They all jumped as something fast and silver crashed through the door, wood shattering over the carpeted floor.

Zim grabbed hold of Johanna as Dib and Tak stood, seeing the silver object tumble into the stairway. They all looked panicked, before replacing these looks with annoyance.

Zim stood and walked over to the robot, leaving Johanna on the floor.

GIR beamed up at them, "HI MASTER! HI MARY!"

Dib sighed, Zim shaking his head, "GIR, what the hell are you doing here?"

GIR sat up, shaking his head to get some of the splinters and wood off of him, and stood, "I'm happy to see you too! PIGGY!"  
He saw Johanna holding her pig. He then looked back up at Zim and Dib, "I gotsa…uh….what were we talking about again?"

"Why are you here?" Dib asked.

"I'm here talking to you," he smiled.

Dib's head fell as he shook it, "I see where you get this from, Zim."

"GIR, why are you in our household, visiting us?!" Zim demanded, Tak and Skoodge coming to stand with them.

"Oh!" he drew out in realisation, "Well! Computer tolds me I should come by and congratulatedate you!"  
GIR jumped on Zim's head, screaming in his face, "CONGRATS!"

Zim pushed the robot off him, "Why?"

"Cause you 'n Mary is havin' a baby!" he sang, shaking his little arms in the air.

Zim gave a look, wide eyed, "That rotten computer system! Why would he do that?!"

"HERE!" GIR yelled, pulling a stuffed lion out of his head, "I brought the baby a gift from the circus! It's a toy lion! I wanted to bring the real one that eats my head a lot, but RingMaster said no."

Zim took the stuffed toy, looking at it. It was actually quite cute, "GIR, you haven't done anything strange to this toy?"

"Nope! RingMaster said I must give it to youz as a thank you! WAIT!" GIR yelped, pulling out a card, "He saids I must give this to you! I'm hungry!"  
He gave Zim the card and went over to the kitchen, Johanna looking at him. He stopped and looked at the little girl. He smiled.

Zim opened the card, reading it, "Congratulations for your new addition to your family. This is a toy version of our prized lion, complements of our circus to say thank you for giving us the amazing GIR. He is a welcomed family member and one of our best acts. We don't know what you did to him, but we are grateful. We also have two tickets so you and your spouse can come and see him any time at our circus as we are in your town for the next month. It would be a pleasure to meet you and your new little acrobat.  
Signed, the Ring Master."

Dib and him looked at one another.

GIR pointed at Johanna, her eyes going wide, "Is this her!? HI BABY!"

"I'm not a baby!" Johanna pouted.

GIR nodded, "I understand."

He then proceeded to hit his head, screaming like a lunatic. Johanna laughed, "He's weird!"

"That's not the word I would use to describe him," Tak mumbled.

Skoodge groaned, "What are we doing about the door now?!"

Dib and Zim looked at it, a huge hole in their new door. Dib looked up, "I'll go get another one."

"I'll go get it," Tak said, "Anything to get away from that annoying robot."

"Can I come with?" Zim mumbled, staring blankly at the SIR unit as it began jumping back and forth on his butt.

* * *

**Told ya he'd be back XD Ah, GIR is not an easy character to write for, but I think i sorta captured his insanity...just a little bit ;)**

**But still tried keeping the sweetieness of the characters :) Hope there was a scare for you guys somewhere in there ;)**

**Well, I'm off to continue my Zims game XD I nearly had to delete it again yesterday because it was freezing pretty badly for some reason. Finally realized I had too many recorded videos stored in the folder...like, 2GB worth ^^;  
Leave those reviews and I will see you all soon :D**


	35. Unhinged

**Tired...so tired...brain...poop...**

**But I still make time for you guys :) Because you guys ROCK! :D**

**So...update time!**

* * *

Dib stood in his bathroom, fixing his black silk tie, sighing. God. He really didn't want to do this.

He combed his hair…before it just bounced back into its normal place. He sighed, "Why do I even own a comb?"

He made sure his dark navy vest was buttoned and then left the bathroom, going to the bedroom to grab his jacket. He tiptoed towards it, knowing Zim was still asleep in bed.

It was about twelve now. The venue was about two hours away, and the wedding started at five. But he wanted to get there early to firstly keep Johanna entertained while her mom sorted herself out, and secondly, so Zim wouldn't notice him leaving and try and tag along.

He carefully turned the knob, and opened it quietly….before noticing Zim wasn't asleep on the bed where Dib had left him about half an hour ago. He opened the door fully and looked around, wondering where his husband had gone. He walked around, going over to cupboard where his black jacket was hung, still a bit bewildered. Maybe Zim went downstairs to get a snack or something. Hmm, this would make sneaking away a bit more difficult. Maybe he was finally throwing GIR out.

The robot spent the day 'playing' with Johanna, much to Gaz's displeasure.

He and the little girl fell asleep on the couch that evening, something Dib and Zim were very thankful for. Trying to keep up with these two children for the whole day was not an easy task.

He grabbed his coat, before turning in a fit, getting the shock of his life as Zim walked in, fixing a button on his white crisp shirt.

Zim was dressed in his black formal pants, a new white collared shirt (that looked like it was hanging off his skinny frame) and his black Pixellator vest. His wig and contacts where already on and he was looking quite handsome.

This didn't stop Dib from losing his temper, though, "GET OUT OF THAT SUIT THIS INSTANT!"

Zim stuck his tongue out as Dib, finally having fixed his button as he went to grab his shoes.

Dib took a breath, "Zim…"

"Tak and Skoodge said I could go, so shut up!" Zim yelled at Dib.

Dib rolled his eyes. Zim was also in a bit of a mood today, so arguing was going to be a lot more difficult as well.

Dib walked out of the room, going to find Tak and Skoodge now.

The invaders stood by the door, finishing off the reattachment of the second door, keeping a close eye on GIR who was still asleep on the couch.

They looked up to see Dib fast approaching them, "Yes, Human?"

"Zim…suit….what the fuck!?" he yelled.

Skoodge and Tak looked at one another, "Is he speaking a new form of English or something?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's speaking that language that was in the crib instruction booklet," Tak nodded.

"Why is Zim dressed in a suit, telling me you've given him permission to go to the wedding?!" he tried again.

Skoodge looked away, Tak scratching her neck. "GUYS!"

"Look, Dib; we don't want him going anywhere…" Skoodge shrugged.

"But?! And you not being able to stop him is not an excuse!" Dib yelled.

The aliens had never seen him this mad before. Tak sighed, "Dib, Zim actually needs to be there."

"WHY!?"

"You got yourself electrocuted as a warning by that fruit loop the other night. Without Zim there, he's going to do something much worse."  
"And what about Zim, huh? Don't you think being around Keef is going to do something worse to him?!"  
"We have made a deal with him. He will accompany you to the wedding and then we will be there to fetch him and take him home. Our ships can be there within five seconds. And this can be used in the case of an emergency," she handed him a watch, "Press the big red button and we will be there, ready to fight Keef the lunatic off or for any other reasons."

Dib shook his head, "I refuse! I will not…!"

"You have no choice in the matter!" Zim said forcefully, standing by the stairway. Dib turned, giving Zim a look, "Zim, please, think of the baby!"  
"Yes, I am. Dib, if something happens to you, this baby will be down a father! Do you really believe I can care for this thing by myself!? I am coming, you cannot stop me, now get in the car! We're going to be late," Zim screeched at Dib.

If Dib wasn't so angry with his husband, he would have been a little bit afraid of him. Wow, Zim was in a mood today! Zim stormed off to the car, slamming the front door behind him. Skoodge grabbed hold of it as it unhinged again. He shook his head, sighing, "I say we just buy a curtain and leave that here instead."

Dib gave a look, "What's up with him?"

"Hormonal rage. His body is just preparing itself for birth and whatnot. He'll be angry, then emotional, then happy, then back to angry. So enjoy the wedding. Hope you have fun!" Tak smirked.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Keep by the phone and make sure you get my emergency call!"

"Look at him, already knowing he's going to use that watch. It'll send a signal to our PAKs so we won't miss it," Tak laughed.

Dib grumbled, walking out the still broken door, grabbing his keys off the counter.

* * *

**Anyone else get that feeling that something BAD is gonna happen? :l**

**I have some exciting news (before you type that review! Which you're gonna! Do it! You know you want to!)  
After working out a few things last night over FanFiction, I have realized that in total (all the reviews from all my stories) we are sitting at 295...*mind explodes**

**So now, if we can not only make it to 150 with this one, but 300 in total...God! We're gonna have to do a big celebration pic now! So I have faith in you guys! WE CAN DO IT (ha, political joke XD)  
Well, I'm off. See you guys soon ;) Thank you (as always) for the amazing support!**


	36. Jinxed

**Hello all.**

**WE DID IT! 300 baby! Well, now it's more than that, but YAY! Ah, happy person :D So yes, two pictures are now being made and ready in celebration! Hooray :D**

**So yes, that means we also get an update today and tomorrow.**

**Due to the fact that from Friday to Saturday, I'll be away X_X Sorry guys.**

* * *

Dib and his husband sat in silence. An awkward silence. An awkward silence that Dib hated. It was the kind of silence that bad marriages were built on. The kind of marriages that involved cheating spouses, lying and backstabbing partners and scared children.

But no! He had to keep his cool. He needed Zim to know and fully understand how angry he was about this. So the alien would want to go home because of how unbearable this silence actually was. Yes! That would work!

But after half an hour of driving, Dib was starting to weaken. Especially when Zim hiccupped slightly, placing a hand over his mouth. The alien shook his head and went back to sitting quietly, staring out at the road ahead of them.

Zim was slouching in his seat, his hands placed on his lap gently. His face was flushed and Dib began wondering how long his husband would last without heaving.

Zim was sick every day now. Morning, afternoon, evening. Before he ate, after he ate. They could never tell when it would happen and had to simply play it by ear.

What Dib really hated about his husband being ill like this was how tired Zim got afterwards. Zim would go and take a nap in the hope that the lingering nausea would disappear. And it often did with the help of some rest. But being out like this today meant Zim wasn't going to get that much needed rest…meaning he would be feeling sick and miserable for the whole day.

Dammit, why didn't Zim just stay at home like he was supposed to?! WHY WAS HE SUCH A STUBBORN ASS?!

After another 20 minutes, Dib sighed loudly, declaring defeat. He pulled off his car, now in an area of tall grass and mountainous ranges. It really was a wonderful sight for those who would appreciate it. But these two feuding family members had other things on their minds.

Zim looked at him funnily, wondering why Dib was stopping. Dib turned off the car and got out, walking around to Zim's side. The alien eyed him cautiously as Dib opened the door, "Get out."

Zim looked at him, "What?"

"Get out. Come on, hurry up," Dib said in a neutral manner.

Zim didn't argue, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out, staring at his husband, "What? Are you planning to abandon me out here till the wedding is over?"

"No, but that is always an option," Dib moaned.

"Why are we here? We're nowhere near the church," Zim folded his arms, looking a bit paler now. He looked out at the scenery before them, "I mean, if you're stopping so we can look at the pretty mountains…"

"No. We're not here to look at the pretty mountains or tall grass. We're here because I just got my car reupholstered," Dib said, looking at Zim in all seriousness.

Zim gave Dib a look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Zim, you're not fooling me…" Dib insisted.

"I feel fine and you're just wasting time by doing this," Zim looked back at the mountains, folding his arms. He gave a gag, placing a hand over his mouth. He gulped and gave a slight shiver.

Dib gave him a more serious look. Zim glanced at him, "That was…nothing. You're probably just jinxing it by having us out here!"  
Zim pointed at Dib. Dib moved the claw-like finger away from his chest and placed a hand on his husband's back, holding onto one of Zim's arms with the other. Zim tried fidgeting, "Dib! Let go of me!"

"Zim, please do not get any on my shoes. Those are new too," Dib gave him a small grin, his tone still serious.

"DIB! Stop this…!"

Before Zim could continue his protest, his head swung away from them as he began spewing into the long blades of grass in front of them.

Dib rubbed his back slightly, his main thoughts being how much of an idiot his husband was being, how much of an idiot he had been for not stopping this….and how he hoped Zim was going to be okay.

Zim coughed harshly, managing to give Dib a nasty look, "You jinxed it."

His nasty look turned to surprise as he continued to cough up breakfast. Dib kept hold of his husband, sighing.

Zim sat in the car seat, his vest open and his wig and contacts off. Dib's jacket rested on top of him. Zim's eyes were closed as his mouth hung open. He resembled a zombie at this point in time.

Dib sat in his seat, both doors open, his cell phone in hand, the speaker on.

"Hello?" Tak answered on the other side.

"Hey Tak, we have a problem," Dib sighed.

"Hang on, Dib," Tak yelled to Skoodge as she covered the receiver. But her voice was still loud enough for them to hear what she was saying, "Sorry, Skoodge! I told you it would only be an hour!"  
"Dammit!" Skoodge grumbled on the other side, "I'll pay you when we get back."

Zim groaned, "I hate those two sometimes."

Tak came back on, "Yes?"

"Zim's been ill…" Dib started off.

"Do you need us to bring you a new suit, perhaps?" she snickered.

Dib rolled his eyes, "No, I'll manage. He's feeling sick but…"

"He still wants to go, huh?"

"Is there anything I should give him? Painkillers? A tranquilizer? He's feverish and groaning and I don't know if something's going to come back up again," Dib said, looking over at the Irken in annoyance.

Tak paused, but then responded, "Well, when you get to the venue, try and find him some sugary treats like a cupcake or a slice of cake. And something to drink, like a coke or some sugar-filled juice."

Dib gave an annoyed look, "Tak! This is serious! If Zim throws up on my sister's wedding dress…!"

"She's being serious, Dib," Skoodge came on, "Irken anatomies are different to those of humans, remember? Our diets are based on junk food. Giving him some chocolate and coke will help bind his stomach a bit."

Dib gave a look. They made a point. And Skoodge at least had a bit more heart than Tak did, so he wouldn't lie about this, "Okay. I'll do what I can. Are you sure you can't just pick him up now?"

"Dib, I will beat your ass if you don't shut up and get a move on," Zim grumbled over to him.

Tak gave an evil snicker again. "Just be sure to call us once the wedding is over so we can take the big lug home to get some rest," Skoodge added.

"I can hear you!" Zim muttered.

"Good," Tak yelled back at him.

Dib hung up and looked at Zim. The alien looked back at him droopily, "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you are a severe pain in the ass and that you're going to lead me to getting grey hairs very early on in my life?"

Zim gave him a wicked smile, "No, I don't think it's ever come up in con-conversation."

Dib groaned, sitting further back into his seat, "I swear, you enjoy this too much."

Zim laughed slightly, "Yes, honey. I like losing most of my stomach contents and having to deal with your child practising his or her kicking along my ribcage."

Dib looked over at him, frowning, "God, what am I going to do with the two of you?"

Zim gave him a small smile, "Love us."

Dib grinned. He sat up, "Come on, let's get this over with."

The church was stunning. One of those olden day ones that had been restored only slightly, just so the authenticity could be kept. Cars scattered the parking space just outside this cute little building on the top of this hill in the middle of nowhere.

Dib parked of his sleek navy car, making note of the one or two TV vans that were here. God, his sister was going to enjoy that.

He opened Zim's door, helping the fumbling alien with his last few buttons on his vest. He looked so ill. Zim stopped, letting his husband take over. Dib stood, reaching out as Zim carefully stepped out of the car.

But he couldn't. Zim practically tumbled out, Dib catching him awkwardly. He placed one of his arms on Zim's waist and helped carry the drunk-looking man inside.

Dib mumbled to him, "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Zim looked at the human, "What do you think?"

Dib opened the door, helping the very unsteady alien inside. They looked around, noticing all these well-dressed people, not entirely sure who everyone was. In fact, more than half of these people they did not recognize.

Dib helped Zim over to one of the red cushioned couches near the bright white walls. Zim rested back on it, moaning. Dib covered him with his jacket, "I'm going to go find the kitchen. Can you be a good Irken and wait here for me?"

Zim groaned.

Dib nodded. He stood, trying to figure out where the kitchen was.

Zim sat there, flinching every now and then, mumbling quietly to himself, "Why must you kick so hard?"

He gave a look. His smeet was probably annoyed with him being here as well. He rolled his eyes. Just like his dad.

He then looked down at the little person before him, giving a surprised expression.

Johanna looked at him, looking slightly different without her piggy clenched in her tiny digits. She was dressed in a fluffy white dress with her purple hair being curled slightly and a bow in her hair, "Hi Uncle Zim."

"H-Hi Johanna," he managed to say, looking at her.

"You look sick again," she said, walking closer up to him.

"I…feel sick," he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Why aren't you at home like Uncle Dib wanted you to be?"

"Because Uncle Dib needs me here, whether he knows it or not."

Johanna nodded, going to sit next to him, "I understand that."

"I wish your Uncle did too."

* * *

**Zim...please...this is coming from deep down. GO HOME!**

**You have no idea how stupid you are being! Just give Dib a gun to defend himself with and go home! Now! Do it!  
...**

**Yeah.  
Well, I shall see you all tomorrow :) **


	37. In and Out and Up and Down

**:3 Ah, back doing what I love: updating for my amazing fans who are epicness X3**

**Well, hopefully, I might possible get a change to update again this weekend, but I will be away, so we'll have to play it by ear.**

**Tunica is feeling a little better and has managed to make a lovely, very cute and cuddle pic of the new smeety X) It is very cute, but cannot be put up yet because I haven't coloured it yet...and because it would spoil the surprise of what gender the little squishy actually is ;)**

**Now, back to the good stuff!**

* * *

God, this place was big. Where was Dib going to find the kitchen or snack bar in a place like this? He ran into one of the venue organizers, "I need to find the kitchen. I'm…the bride's brother and I think she needs a little drink."

The organizer nodded, "If I was marrying _that_ guy, I would too. Follow that passage and take a left. You should find the kitchen there."

"Thanks."

He went running down the passage, not realizing how long it actually was. He looked around, trying to figure out which way to turn. Was it right or left? He shrugged and took a right, hoping he was right.

He walked a bit slower, this not looking like the way to the kitchen. Wooden handcrafted doors leading to presumably other rooms surrounded him. He doubted one of them was a kitchen, though. He reached the end of this passageway, a huge, thick-wooded door before him. He gave a look, shrugging, and opened it.

He blushed, "Crap."

Zim's head rested on Johanna's tiny lap as he now lay on the couch, one hand beneath his head as the other rested on his stomach. Johanna was rubbing his shoulder. He was starting to doze.

"Did you get sick in the car?" Johanna asked out of nowhere. Probably just trying to make conversation, Zim guessed.

"No. Your uncle pulled over. I told him that would jinx it," he groaned.

Johanna nodded, "I suppose that's better than you barfing in Uncle Dib's car, though."

"That is very true. I'm sure your uncle wouldn't have enjoyed that. I don't think I would have either."

Johanna looked down at his uncle, "Is it the baby?"

Zim began mumbling, half asleep now, "Probably."

Johanna nodded, "You'll be better soon, don't worry Uncle Zim."

Zim smirked, "Yeah, yeah."

Johanna got a look, "Uncle Zim?"

"Yes, Johanna?"

"No getting sick on my dress!" she pouted.

Zim couldn't help but laugh, even if he was feeling miserable, "I promise I won't get sick on your dress. I'm doing better now that I'm lying down. Thank you for letting me borrow your lap."

"It's okay. I'm sure Mr Oink won't mind."

Zim got a look. He had no idea who she was talking about, but honestly didn't care right now. He shut his eyes, resting for a bit.

"Uh oh," Johanna muttered.

Zim opened an eye, "What? You know, the 'getting sick' thing works both ways, Johanna."

"No, it's not that. Here comes grandpa," she said, looking down at Zim.

"Grandpa?" it hit him, "Oh crap!"

He leaped up, standing away from the small child, looking around in all directions, "Where is he? Where is he?!"  
Johanna pointed forward. Zim looked and felt his chest go tighter, "Dammit."

Gaz looked at Dib through the full-length mirror before her, eying him suspiciously, "Get out, Dib…!"

"Wrong room. Sorry, sis," he mentioned, turning and getting ready to leave.

Gaz went back to fixing on one of her gold hooped earrings. Dib stopped and turned, feeling not right about this. He sighed, "Gaz…?"  
"Go away, Dib," she insisted.

"Are those the earrings I got you?" he pointed at her.

Her head turned to a subtle slant, her gaze drifting over to the nicely dressed man. She looked at the other earring still in her hand, giving it a strange look. She turned back into her previous position, "Why does it matter?"

Dib walked in, his hands slipping carefully into his pockets, "I just find it strange…you still kept them."

"Seemed stupid to throw them away. They were free," she grumbled, fixing the other one on.

Dib gave her a look, "I remember picking them out. It was your birthday gift…"

"When I was pregnant with Johanna. Yes, I know."

"I remember showing them to Zim. He said they were very tacky and that I should have returned them," Dib chuckled, "But then I explained to him their meaning."

Gaz glanced at him through the mirror, still not willing to make full blown eye-contact with him. He continued, "They form a ring shape with no beginning and no end. An infinite structure. Zim nodded, understanding the metaphor when I explained it to him the first time when we got married and he asked me why in the hell we had to give one another rings."

Gaz looked away; in the direction of the window near her, "He seems like quite the dim bulb."

Dib gave a look meekly, "He was new to this whole 'Earth living' thing. But what he's told, he learns quickly and even uses it against me when we argue."

"Hmph, so it's not all roses and daisies like you want me and dad to believe, huh?" Gaz folded her arms, turning her head towards him.

"No, it's not. The first year we were together as 'friends', we would still end up heading back to our dorms in shredded clothing, bruises and bite-marks to match. He swore my name in both Irken and English and I would duct tape raw meat to his head every now and then while filling a water balloon behind my back for him during a lecture."

Gaz eyed him. That made sense.

Dib continued, now standing in front of her. Gaz didn't' even realise he was moving towards her during that pointless story, "But then, something changed. A freak accident that decided the rest of our lives together. We crashed a party together one night, a bunch of the guys in our block were throwing it to celebrate our Finals being done and over with. This was the same night Zim decided he was going to try alcohol for the first time. It was stupid of me to dare him to have that beer, but it was even more stupid of me to agree to join him in his drinking fest."

Gaz gave him a look, now getting bored with his boring life story. Dib shook his head, "Stay with me Gaz. We got pissed drunk and, being around a bunch of dumbass guys, were dared into kissing one another. Guess the jocks wanted to see some form of action that night. Having no idea what we were doing, we did it. And that was our first kiss."

"You relationship is based on one drunk college night?" she eyed him.

"Yep," Dib grinned, "And at first, I said never again as Zim and I sat together in his room, hung-over beyond words as we swatted our mysterious injuries from the night before. I think some of the guys decided to beat the crap out of us when they realized we were gate-crashing."

"What was the point of telling me that story, Dib?" she shook her head.

"Zim and I fight. It's where we started off, it's how we communicate…and it's what makes our relationship so strong. You and Keef fighting…that's real, Gaz."

"You're full of shit, Dib," she turned back around, straightening her dress.

Membrane turned, catching a glimpse of the pale alien. He gave a strange look and walked up to him. Zim froze, "Dammit, he's coming over here, isn't he?"

"Well, he seems to be walking in our general direction, doesn't he?" Johanna admitted.

Zim gulped, "Johanna, I don't want you to see your Uncle cry. Please go find your mom."

"It's okay, Uncle Zim. I'll stay here. I don't mind seeing you cry. I cry sometimes too," Johanna said, not moving, thinking she would be a better help to him if she stayed. Zim grumbled. Why didn't kids just understand?!

Membrane, dressed in a formal version of his lab coat, stood before the two, "Hello Grandpa's little scientist!"

"Hi grandpa Membrane," Johanna jumped off the couch and gave him a hug. Zim noticed how light and gentle it was, like she was trying very hard not to hug him properly. It was a sort of awkward hug that even made him feel uncomfortable.

The Professor turned his attention to him now, "Zim."

"Good to see you again, Professor," Zim lied.

"What are you doing here? My son is not going to take you back…!" he was about to upstart, but Zim jumped in, "I'm not here for that son of yours!" God, it pained him to say that…or was that a cramp coming on? "I'm Keef's Best Man. He asked me to be here for him. That's all."

Membrane looked him over, making Zim feel very uncomfortable. And God, what was that cologne he was wearing?!

The Professor gave a very annoyed look, "Why is that wedding ring still on your finger if I saw you throw it at my son the other day?"

Zim held up his left hand, cursing himself in his head for leaving it on, "Um…"

Dib sighed, "Look, Gaz. If you want to screw yourself over, go ahead…"

She laughed, fixing her dark purple locks now.

"But know that it's never too late to stop this," Dib simply added, turning.

Gaz took a breath. Then turned around furiously, "I insulted your husband!"

Dib's face contorted in confusion and turned to face her. She continued, her hands clenching themselves into fists, "I made him a nervous wreck, now while he's pregnant! I-I made a pregnant male alien cry! I constantly badmouth you and make you feel like a complete and utter reject! Why would you now stand here, trying desperately to convince me that I am making an obvious and stupid mistake, one which was to get back at you!?"

Dib stood there, giving her a look. He sighed, shutting his eyes, "A part of me would like to believe that underneath all the hatred and loathing is a sister that is just doing this to ask for help."

She looked taken a back. Dib opened his eyes, Gaz seeing a heart-wrenching form of pity within them. It was pissing her off, actually, "I remember you when you were pregnant. Confused. Angry. Scared. My own sister, that mean bitch who used to torment me when we were kids, right up till when I was in college. She was…scared. And now that you're a mom, you give so much of yourself to Johanna. You truly love her. I hope that one day, you'll see that I love Zim the same way."

She gritted her teeth, "Why!? He's an idiot!"

Dib gave a laugh, "Because he's my idiot."

Gaz's harsh look and tone softened. Dib gave a nod, "We'll be waiting for you at the altar. Just know that you can still pull out. Not for me. Not for my husband. Not even for yourself or dad. But because you love that daughter of yours."

"Johanna?" she looked confused.

"She's terrified of what Keef is capable of. She knows he's dangerous. Ask yourself if all this is really worth it before you say 'I Do' today, sis."

With that, Dib shut the door behind him. Gaz stood there, practically in shock.

"I've gotten remarried!" Zim proclaimed.

Membrane gave him a stare through his goggles, "You what?"

"Yes, I…was so…upset over the break-up…that I decided moving on quickly and swiftly would be for the best!"

Membrane eyed him. Zim smiled innocently. Johanna gave them both a confused look.

"So who is this new man, then?" Membrane announced, folding his arms.

Zim's look fell. He looked around, "Uh…it's…her!"

He grabbed hold of the unsuspecting female, clinging her to his side as though she were Mr Oink to Johanna. Zita gave Zim a look, "Can I help you, Zim?"

"This, Professor, is my…." He blushed. He forced down a gulp and beamed, "MY new wife, Zita!"  
Zita blushed and pulled herself off him, "Your what?"

"This is Zita? The same girl he was trying to help out by releasing that account?" Membrane looked stunned.

She looked at him, as did Zim, "Yes, well….I don't know. We found love in a strange place. Didn't we, my loving new wife, Zita?"

He looked desperate. Zita easily noticed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, "Oh yes! I guess it was something in those beautiful purple eyes of his! We just…really hit it off, didn't we, Sweetums!"

Zim smiled at her, realizing he had a new word that he hated more than _Sweetie._

Membrane shook his head, "I've had enough of this, you…queer!"  
Zim gave him a look, Zita detaching herself from him. The Professor began poking him in the chest, "I don't like you, nor do I like the fact that you're here. I don't care if my daughter's new, better than you husband wants you here, I think it would be better for you to leave."  
Zim went very pale, "P-please…stop poking me…" he tried.

He continued, probably not even realizing Zim was talking to him, "I don't want you anywhere near my son or my family. You've…infected him enough with your…"

"Infected him?" Zita proclaimed, not liking this man's tone, "Professor, I work in the medical field. He's not a disease."

"You are not a part of this discussion, you minx!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zim jumped in, "You issue is with me, don't you dare…!" Zim stopped, swallowing as he's stomach began lurching.

Zita was fuming now, but noticed how pale Zim was getting, "Professor, just leave him alone…"

"I will not have this man here!" Membrane near yelled in Zim's face.

Zim clamped a hand over his mouth, the other going to his stomach. Please, Irk dammit, no! Not here, not now…!

He began heaving out, just managing to move his hand out of the way. Membrane jumped backwards, taken by surprise. He was so busy yelling at Zim, he didn't even notice the queasy look on his face.

Zita held Zim tightly, used to having people vomiting around her. But having Dib's husband do this….well, it did feel kinda strange.

Poor Johanna just covered her face, not really a fan of hearing or seeing people being sick. Guests around them looked disgusted and mumbled to one another, wondering who invited the drunk guy!?

Zim moaned, feeling a headache come on. But that was the least of his concerns. He just noticed how most of his stomach contents lay on the floor…and on Professor Membrane's expensive looking shoes!

He looked up, a hand back on his mouth, now is utter shock, "I am…so sorry…" he tried.

The Professor looked near-exploding. He turned, huffing and puffing, stomping off.

Zim's face crumpled, looking near tears, but way too pale for the nurse's liking. Zita stayed by him, helping to lead him outside, "Come on, Zimmy. Some fresh air will do you good…and get us out of here."  
Johanna, looking thoroughly grossed out, followed close behind as guests mumbled and muttered.

* * *

**I agree with cheesybeans for stating that Zim gets sick at the worst of times X_X**

**My God, this situation is just getting worse, isn't it? That what he gets for not listening to us!  
Well, hope to see you all again soon, my dear reviewers ;)**


	38. That's why I love You

**SONOFAFRUITCAKINGGODFUDGEMON KEYSCOVEREDINMOREFRUITCAKEBA KEDINALASKANICECREAMWIHZOMBI EUNICORNSANDCHOCOLATEMOUSSE!**

**Sigh.**

**It has been a long weekend, as you can see. I do apologize for not updating in a while (for me). But, I am happy to be back at home, updating and saying thank you to all my amazing reviewers. Wouldn't have survived this weekend without you guys. So THANK YOU! :)**

**In eventful news, the results are in! The College Drop-Outs has won the vote! :D Even though Tunica is stil hiding in a corner somewhere (haha) work has begun on this amazingly cool new story. It will be put up hopefully a few weeks after Love and Marriage :D  
We have also reached our 150th review for this story :') As promised, a new picture shall be put up as soon as I finish adding some colour to some of Tunica's cool pics. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

"I can't believe that happened."

"It happens to the best of us."

"Have you ever thrown up on someone!?"

"No, but I've had at least five people throw up on me. And two of them weren't even patients at the hospital. They were random drunks at parties," Zita laughed.

Zim covered his face, "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better."

Johanna sat on the stoop at the entrance everyone entered through, playing with a flower on her dress. Zim's head rested against the railing as Zita sat next to him, wiping off perspiration from his head every now and then, waiting with him till Dib arrived. She had texted him a few minutes earlier after…the incident.

Zim felt terrible now. Not the because of the vomiting. If anything that made him feel a little better. It was the embarrassment he was feeling. Those guests were probably gossiping about what a drunk he most likely was. About how he was just a gate-crashing gay, here to ruin the party. And Irk, the Professor.

Zim moaned, his eyes shutting as his head pushed further into the railing. Zita held his hand, "What? Is something coming back up?"

"No," he sighed, looking at her, "I just…can't believe the day we're having. We should have just stayed at home."

Zita looked at him, "I take it you're sick, perhaps?"

"It's the baby," Johanna said out of nowhere.

Zita gave the girl a confused look. Zim blushed, "She means…lady! Yeah, some lady gave Dib the stomach flu and…he gave it to me."

Zita nodded, "It'll pass, don't worry about it. We all get sick sometimes."

"Yeah," Zim's eyes closed as he let out a breath.

Zita wiped off some of the sweat gathering above his brow, "So why was I your pretend wife for a little while back there?"

"Yeah, Uncle Zim? Are you and Uncle Dib no more married?" Johanna asked, being just as confused.

Zim smiled slightly, "Sorry about that. Dib and I had to fake our divorce in front of him so he would release the account your money was in. I completely forgot about having to see him again here today. Thanks for playing along, Zita."

She gave a sincere look, "No. Thank you, Zim. You really did that for me?"

Zim looked at her, shrugging, "Dib likes you a lot. And even though it irritates the hell out of me…I'm glad he has someone like you around. He has to put up with a lot from me and his family, so yeah."

Zim paused, "Don't ever tell him I said that! I'm probably delirious right now or something."

Zita laughed, hugging him gently, "Oooh, you are so epic! Dib really lucked out with you."

Zim smiled, "Yes. Yes he did."

They all looked up, seeing Dib walk through the doors, holding a very chocolatey looking cupcake and a can of coke.

He placed the treats down next to Zim, Zita standing. "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him. I told him not to move, but as if he ever listens to me," Dib eyed him.

Zim stuck his tongue out at him. Zita smiled, "It's fine. Not a problem at all. Just look after him. His stomach is a bit upset."

"Yes, I was wondering if that puddle of puke inside was his," Dib nodded, "I'll take it from here. Can you take Johanna inside for a bit while I sort out my husband?"

"Sure. Well, see you inside, _Sweetie_," Zita waved, giving a little scrunch of the nose. She picked up Johanna and took her inside, "Come on, little munchkin. Let's find your mommy."

Zim sighed, "Why the hell does everyone call me that?"

Dib grinned, sitting down next to the pale Zim, "I see you two are getting along nicely."

Zim groaned, his head thumping back down against the railing. Dib grabbed the cupcake, peeling off the wrapper, "How you doing? I see you got sick again. There are bathrooms here..."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was kinda dealing with your dad!" Zim snapped at him.

Dib looked at him in disbelief, "Dammit. Did he…?"

"Look, all I will say is he still hates me, he doesn't really want me here, and…" Zim shut his eyes, blushing, "I kinda threw up on his shoes."

Dib's eyes went wide.

Zim opened his eyes, "Dib?"

Dib looked away, a small smile creeping onto his face. Zim sat straight, "Are you…are you laughing?"

Dib covered his quivering lips and he began chuckling, "Oh God! That's why I love you, Sweetie."

"It's not funny!" Zim roared at him. He shook his head, "I…I can't..."  
Dib placed a piece of chocolate cupcake in Zim's mouth. The alien nearly spat it out, but gave Dib a look instead.

Dib placed a hand on his cheek, "My dear, this is what we human's call Karma."

"Saff yur Karmah for yourselfs!" Zim grumbled as he began munching the moist sponge in his mouth.

Dib smiled, breaking off another piece of the cupcake, "Don't worry about dad, Sweetie. I think it's brilliant that you barfed all over his shoes. That's showing him. I hope they were those ugly Cougar ones he loved so much! I read somewhere that that brand is made from actual cougars."

Zim rolled his eyes, swallowing, "Yeah, like that'll change his views."

Dib sighed, "I can't wait to go home."

"I know," Zim moaned.

Dib glanced over to him, "I say we order in some Chinese, then go and relax in bed with some soft music playing in the background while I give you a nice massage."

Zim grinned at him, "Feeling bad, are we?"

"No…." Dib lied. Zim laughed, sharing a sizzling kiss with his husband, "I know you too well."

Dib smirked, kissing him gently back, "Enough to have seen this coming?"

Dib stuffed another piece in the alien's mouth, getting up. Most of the icing landed above Zim's lips, though.

Zim gave him an annoyed look.

The two husbands stood at the altar for a second time, waiting for today's soon to be married couple, looking rather bored.

Zim was feeling much better, and had his attitude back to boot. Dib stared at the stain glass windows that decorated this hall as people began making their way to the wooden benches in front of them.

Zim placed both hands on his back, yawning. Dib looked over at him, "You know it looks very strange when you stand like that."

Zim glanced over at him, not overly impressed with that statement, "You do realize I have a huge round stomach that I'm trying to balance here, right?"

"Yeah, but with no one to see it…you kinda look like you're doing an impression of a pregnant person at this stage," Dib grinned.

Zim grumbled, "No impression needed."

"Well, could you at least balance yourself some other way? People will be staring at you during the ceremony…"

Zim's hands fell, his shoulders raised in announce, "They'll be staring at me because they'll be wondering why the drunk queer is standing at the altar next to the groom and bride."

Dib raised his hands, "You're the one who wouldn't listen to me when I said you must stay at home."

Zim sneered at him, looking away as he folded his arms.

Dib was now eying the camera crew at the back of the church, watching as they began setting up their equipment. He gave a shiver, praying Zim was going to be alright for this service. What if his water broke? What if he had a contraction? What if he threw up again? He shook his head, trying to imagine something else.

Zim looked back at Dib, "There's something about an altar that brings out the bitchiness in us, huh?"

Dib nodded, thankful that his husband was a master for changing subjects, "Takes us back to the old days before we were married when tying a piece of meat to your head was a good way to keep entertained…"

"And how I would infect your entire computer systems with a Taco virus."

"Taco virus?"

"GIR got to name that one," Zim muttered.

Dib smiled, "But look at us now."

Zim looked sceptical, "Married, hated by family and my Empire, pregnant…"

"And inseparable," Dib tried.

Zim gave a smirk, "That too."

Keef walked up to them, bouncing in his steps. Dib and Zim's looks fell, "Dammit."  
"Zim, if you at any point don't feel right…"

"I'll just throw up on him, Dib," Zim grimaced.

Dib looked at him, "I'm being serious."

"So am I!"

"Hello all!" Keef brightly sang, "I am so glad to see you here, Zim! I'm so excited about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, excited," Zim mumbled.

"Oh, Yay! You know, when Gaz and I get back from our honeymoon…" Zim noticed Dib rolling his eyes at the comment, "…we can spend some time together. We can visit the mall, go to the circus. I hear a really cool one is in town now!"

Zim shut his eyes, looking very anxious about having Keef so close to him right now. Dib was standing by, clenching his fists. He really wanted to punch this guy.

But he was saved by the Organist who began playing some wedding-themed music. People began seating themselves as Keef turned. He clapped his hands and straightened his tie.

"How do I look Zim?" he asked, standing straight for his bride.

"Still insane," Zim muttered.

"What?"

"Still In-credible, Keef," Zim lied.

"Oh thanks buddy!"

Dib looked at Zim. The alien shrugged.

* * *

**This is it guys! The wedding has finally arrived!**

**Hopefully, updates will happen tomorrow or Tuesday. Will Zim's water break like everyone believes it will? Will Gaz actually marry Keef?! And what about Keef? What has he got in store for poor Zim and Dib?!**

**All to be revealed in the next update :O**

***gasp* :P**


	39. Do you take?

**OH MY GOD! So excited for this next chapter. All is about to be...Hey! Don't not read this because you wanna read the chapter so desperately :P I know you guys well enough.**

**I'll try and update again some time this week, but it will most likely be at the end of the week (which is cruel seeing how the chapter ends and all)**

**Are you ready for this?**

* * *

The music was dragging as the old woman behind the Organ tried keeping track of the various dots and lines on the sheet music before her.

Johanna was the first to walk down the long aisle before her, holding onto a basket as she dropped flowers behind her.

Dib noticed how Zim was…smiling at this. Dib looked away, a small warm smile creeping onto his face. He couldn't believe Zim actually liked a child.

Johanna reached the end, putting the basket down on the first seat in the front. She rushed over to stand next to Uncle Dib. She was also the ring bearer today.

Next was Gaz, dressed in her stunning white wedding dress. Everyone stood, looking back as the music changed to "Here comes the Bride…"

Membrane was standing next to her, their arms interlinked as they made their way down the deep red velvet carpet.

Dib began snickering, remembering the fact that Zim had thrown up on the Professor's shoes. Zim hit him hard on the arm, warning him to stop it, that same old blush entering his face.

Membrane tapped his daughter's shoulder as they reached the top of the altar. She nodded as he went to sit down in the front row next to his work colleagues.

Gaz and Keef stood before one another, Dib and Zim on their opposite sides looking at them. Keef was smiling brightly…Gaz was looking bored. They held hands as the minister stood behind them.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two loving people in Holy Matrimony."

"You sure about that?" Dib whispered into nowhere. Gaz glared at him.

Keef nodding, agreeing happily with the minister. Zim looked away, holding in a sigh with desperation.

"Before we start, if anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be married, may they please speak now or forever hold their peace." Dib looked at Gaz, wondering. Zim looked around, praying someone would say something!  
Nothing.

The Minister nodded, "Alright then."

They continued on, giving one another their written vows and confessing their love for one another (even though it was completely false). Zim tried to keep his eyes open, now knowing why Dib told him they were going to skip the vows thing on their wedding day.

Keef had like five pages he was trying to get through, whereas Gaz had a simple post-it to read off of for him. He didn't even seem to notice, still insanely happy about their current situation.

The minister nodded, now moving onto the serious part of this ceremony, "Keef, do you promise to take Gaz as your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Keef nodded happily, "I do!"

The minister turned to Gaz, "Do you take Keef to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Gaz looked at the priest, then at Keef. She pulled out of their grip, taking a step back, "I…don't."

The audience gasped loudly, the Professor jumping to his feet, "What?!"

Gaz shook her head, taking off her veil, "I can't do this anymore! This wedding is a sham."

A woman fainted somewhere in the audience dramatically. Zim rolled his eyes. _There was always one, wasn't there?_

Gaz looked at a very shocked Keef as he shook his head, "I don't love this man and he doesn't love me! I was just doing this…"

She took a breath and turned around to face Dib, "I did it for him. My brother."

Dib gave her a small smile.

She turned back around, "Who is gay and fine with it!"

Dib looked away as his expression became mortified, not as happy with that loud comment, especially with the angry looking Professor Membrane now staring at them.

Keef looked at her, pleading, "B-b-but Gaz…?"

She took a step back, picking up her smiling daughter, "Get away from me and my family, you madman! The only reason you wanted to marry me was so you could get him!"

She pointed at Zim as Keef turned around. Zim looked away, avoiding eye contact with anyone at this point in time.

Membrane took a step forward, "You're gay as well?!"

Keef turned, "No, sir! It's just…I think…you know…"

Membrane turned, covering his face.

Zim looked at Dib as the two smiled at one another. Membrane turned around, marching up to them, specifically Zim, "This is all your fault!"

He grabbed Zim by the collar, lifting the poor alien off the ground. Zim's expression change instantly as he grabbed Membrane's hands, "Whoa!"

Dib jumped over to them, trying to get his dad's hands off of his husband.

Membrane's arms shook. He was surprised at how heavy Zim was, "You did this! All of this! You did this to my son and now my daughter!" Zim grumbled, trying to pull the Mad Scientist's hand off, "I should have gotten rid of you before all this started, you damn queer!"

"Dad, stop this! Let go of my husband right now!" Dib yelled, Gaz now helping her brother.

Keef just stood there, dazed and motionless.

Zim looked over at Dib, breathless, "Dib, I'm sorry."

Zim flung his arm up in a swing, hitting the Professor between the eyes. He flew backwards, the audience gasping and screaming in disbelief.

Zim hit the floor, grunting. Dib helped him up, looking at him, "I'm fine."

They stood, watching as Membrane eyed the alien in fury.

Dib held Zim close to him, "Dad, I don't care what you think anymore. I love Zim, and not even you can change that. And I…I'm proud to say I'm never going to leave him because…we're having a child together!"

Zim's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth, looking at Dib. Dib nodded.

Membrane stood, shaking his head, "No! Please, for the love of Science, Dib…!"  
"They'll be here in a week, dad," Dib threatened, holding Zim closer. Zim gulped.

Membrane stared at them blankly, his colour draining. He sighed, "If that's what you wish for, Dib. So be it. You and your sister can have one another. I…I admit defeat."

He walked out of the altar, his head low. The cameramen kept focus on him as he walked out.

Dib and Zim looked at one another. Then at Keef as he began laughing. Zim clung himself to Dib in a fear, "What's he doing?"

"I…don't know," Dib mentioned, eying him.

Keef laughed harder and harder before screaming, running out like the true nutcase he was!

Zim's face paled, "That probably not a good thing."

"Probably not."

Gaz sat on her Head Table in the Reception Hall that was just outside the church, playing with a cherry on her plate of Black Forest Cake. She hated fruitcake and red velvet and boring plain flavours like vanilla and told her cake designer to make her this instead.

Though rather confused with the sudden change in flavour of cake, seeing as Keef had organized for it to be vanilla, he designed and made a delicious Black Forest Wedding cake for her instead.

So now, she sat alone at her table, eating a few slices of her cake. She decided she needed something sweet after such a bitter ending to tonight.

And it would be such a pity to let such an expensive cake go to waste, huh?

Dib walked over to her, his jacket off and his hands in his pocket. She gave him a raise of the eyebrow as a greeting as he came to sit next to her.

He grabbed a fork off the table they sat on and took a piece of cake. She looked at him, "Tonight was a failure of note."

Dib nodded, "Didn't think you could do it, sis; but you managed to make mine and Zim's wedding look…pretty good, actually."

Gaz elbowed him, grinning.

She sighed, "I…I…"

"You are forgiven," Dib smiled.

She gave him a glare, "I wasn't planning to say _that_," she grumbled, grabbing the cherry and throwing it into her mouth.

Dib glanced at her, "I know saying sorry is a little difficult for you."

"Don't push it, Dib."

Dim smirked.

She looked around at the empty room, "Where's Zim?"

"Taking Johanna for a walk through the gardens outside. They both need some fresh air," Dib mentioned, playing with the buttons on his vest.

"I hear Zim threw up in the main hall today."

Dib laughed, "Yeah, on dad's shoes."

Gaz gave a snicker, "On those awful Cougar ones, I hope."

They laughed together.

Dib looked at her, "Did I mention you look really beautiful today?"

She looked at him, "God, marriage has made you a pussy, hasn't it?"

Dib looked away, "I'm glad to see being in a relationship hasn't change you either, sis."

Gaz grinned, before smiling properly, "Well, I'd like to think being a mother helped."

Dib looked at her, "A little. But you're still a bitch."

"Good," she nodded as the two took another piece of cake for themselves, "Gotta keep you and that alien in check, don't I?"

Dib sighed, munching down on his piece, "Do you think…we'll be alright?"

Gaz looked at him for a moment, before nodding quietly, "Yeah, I think you and I will be just fine, bro."

He smiled slightly.

They both looked up, seeing a small figure run up to them. Gaz jumped off the table, going down to Johanna's level, "Johanna?"

Dib went over to them. Johanna was crying and she had a bloody mouth. Her cheek was bright red, "Johanna, who did this?"

She howled, hugging her mom tightly, "He…he…he…!"  
"Shh, shh; it's okay Sweetie. Mommy's here," Gaz cooed.

She shook her head and pulled herself away, "He has Uncle Zim!"  
"What?" Dib looked at her, "Who? Who has him!?"

She sniffed, "The bad man with the red hair! He knocked my face and took Uncle Zim!"

* * *

**Oh my dear God...**


	40. Forever not Yours

**Wow! So many snipers and hitman at the ready, so little time ;)  
Glad to see such passionate reviewers, all at the ready to protect the poor Zimmy! *Sigh* I guess I can find a minute to update this baby today 3)**

**Now before I begin ranting, I don't know how well this works but I say give it a shot. It played out well in Enemies till the End, so...  
****If you can, go YouTube 'A-ha: Minor Earth Major Sky' I'm listening to it now as I read through this and it seems fitting. It'll help set the mood ;)**

**Now, back to murdering this lnatic. With the situation being what it is right now, is killing Keef the best of ideas? Because when you read the next few paragraph, you're gonna want Keef to stay in the car...**

* * *

"_It's perfect now. Everything is going to be okay now that we're…"_

Lights flashed over his closed eyelids. Groaning, he tried moving around.

"_I'll take good care of you. I promise I will. You don't need…_"

His arms. His torso. Tied tightly. Dammit.

"_We'll be together…forever…"_

Please. Activate, Spider Legs. Activate!_ Not enough energy to activate…please try again later_. No!

Zim slammed forward, his head hitting the seat in front of him as the sound of metal grinding and tearing surrounding him. He felt the car he was in tip forward slightly and stop. He moaned loudly, feeling his head rush with something excruciating as he tried sitting back, opening an eye in torment. He looked around. He was in the backseat of Dib's car. He was tied up with a very tight nylon rope.

And the dark ocean on this cold evening was staring back at him through the front window.

He screamed, pushing himself back into the seat.

"Don't worry, my bestest buddy," Keef smiled next to him, "You're safe."

Zim looked at him, now pushing himself against the window next to him, "K-K-Keef? Wha…?"

"Sorry for the bruise you got when we rammed into the bridge's wall. I should have put your seatbelt on," Keef said timidly, looking away. He began hitting himself in the head as he screamed in anger.

Zim's eyes flinched slightly as he felt his child wiggle around uncomfortably. They were both very unhappy right now.

Zim looked at Keef, "Stop it and look at me!"

Keef gave a look, discontinuing pummelling himself, turning to the alien, "What is g-going on?! What have you done?"

Keef smiled brightly, his previous sorrow gone, "I've gotten you away from that nasty Dib and all to myself."

"What?!"

Keef pointed forward, "We are currently balancing on the edge of the City Bridge, right over the ocean. Because I work in engineering, I've gotten the angling just right. The engine in the front of the car just balances out with our weight!"

"You're insane!" Zim yelled.

"Wait, wait; I haven't told you the best part!" Keef said, looking very excited, "If you or I get out of the car, it will tip over and the other will plummet to their doom! And seeing as you're tied up, only I can get out. How amazing is that? Now Dib will leave us alone and we can stay here and be friends forever!"

Zim's breath quickened, "Keef, we can't stay here forever! Please, PLEASE let me go…!"

Keef placed a finger over Zim's lips as the alien still tried convincing Keef, "Shh, shh, shh. You're confused, Zim. It's okay. It'll all be fine in the end. Just trust me, your bestest friend…"

"Get away from me, you maniac! I am not your friend! GET AWA…!" Zim tried. Keef suddenly slapped him violently, Zim's head hitting the seat in a thud.

Keef looked at Zim, his happy look gone, "You are my friend, Zim. Whether you like it or not! You will always be my friend!"

Zim looked at him, a tear in the eye below the cheek Keef just hit, the sting making Zim's headache worse, "Please, Keef…"

Keef's look went back to sorrow filled as he rubbed Zim's cheek, "No, no, don't cry, Zim. Keef's here to make it all better. Come on, it's just me."

Zim's eyes quivered.

They turned as they heard someone yelling behind them, "Release your hostage now! We have you surrounded!"

Dib stood with Gaz, Skoodge and Tak in a crowd of about twenty, watching as the car hung precariously over the edge of the torn apart bridge wall. Dib was breathing heavily and quickly, holding onto himself tightly. Tak was holding onto him as Skoodge typed away at his watch. Gaz stood, holding Johanna's hand as the little girl cried quietly.

Police cars surrounded the area, one of the cops holding onto a megaphone, "You need to give us back the man you have taken captive. Now, Keef! We're not going to hurt you or him!"

Keef laughed inside like a maniac, before he half stuck his face out of the window, yelling over to them, "Don't come near us! We don't want you here!"

"Keef, please. We need to get both of you out of there soon! That thing could tip over at any minute…!"  
"If you come near us, it will. If I get out of this car, Zim will be dead before you can save him due to the angel and positioning of this car! I should know; I'm an engineer! So stay back!" his face disappeared as he went back into the car.

The officers cursed, "Damn it."

Dib looked at Tak, "There has to be something; please tell me you guys…"

"Dib, if we go near that thing, Keef will just step out of it. Zim will be killed…" Tak tried.

Dib pulled himself away, "MY HUSBAND AND CHILD'S LIVES ARE IN DANGER! PLEASE!" he began crying. Tak and Skoodge had never seen him like this before. He was the calm one in their friend's messed up relationship.

Dib covered his face, "Please help them…I can't…."

Gaz went over and hugged him, crying with him now. This was all her fault. She should have never agreed to…marrying…him.

Johanna hugged their legs, crying hard now as well. Tak went over to a very concerned looking Skoodge, "Skoodge…"

"I'm trying here, Tak," he said solemnly, "It's just…if we even bump that thing incorrectly…"

"I know," Tak let out in her breath.

Skoodge bit his lip, "Zim's going to go into early labour at this rate…"

"Zim is going to die at this rate!" Tak snapped at him.

Dib turned to them, "No, he is not! That is not an option!"

Zim screamed inside the car. Dib looked up, "ZIM!"

Keef slapped the alien again. Zim tried to stay upright, not wanting to hit another seat as he glared at the human, "Let…me…go!"

"I'm sensing you're not very happy, Zim. Come on, you're rid of that annoying Dib now! Be happy," Keef demanded.

Zim kicked the human in the stomach, his legs still free. Keef hit the other side of the backseat, grunting. The car moved, whining metals making Zim shake. Keef looked up at him, grunting, "Come on, Zim. You're not being nice now."

Zim tried sticking his head out the broken window next to him, his cheek getting cut, "DIB!"  
"ZIM!" Dib yelled back, his sister holding him back as he struggled.

"I LOVE YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!" Zim cried.

"Zim…" Dib snivelled, "ZIM, I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE! PLEASE, HANG ON!"  
Zim smiled weakly, "Tell that to the car."

Dib cried harder, Gaz still holding on to him.

Keef pulled Zim back in, punching him now, "Stop it! Stop lying in front of me! Stop pretending…!"

"My husband is waiting for me, you fucking lunatic! And no matter what happens, by the end of tonight, you're going to be locked up in a cold cell and I'll be back at home with the man I really love."

Keef slapped him harder now, Zim groaning in agony. Keef held the weakening alien by the shoulders, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP…!"

A crash echoed through the car, the back window shattering into pieces. The car jolted slightly. They looked up, Keef stunned, "…It?"

GIR looked at them with blood red eyes as he hovered in front of them. He grabbed Keef as he let go of Zim, "Computer sent me! He told me a bad man was beating up my Master!"

GIR's eyes turned blue, "So let's make a cake, Keef!"  
"Huh?"

GIR flew out of the car, pulling Keef along with him as he slammed the human into the ground violently. He swung him around like he was a simple ragdoll. Keef yelled, hitting the concrete each time GIR brought him back down. His bones were being cracked into oblivion but GIR didn't really care at this point in time. Smacking Keef on the concrete was fun.

But….

"NO!" Dib yelled, the car now tipping forward. With Keef's weight gone from the car…

* * *

**DX**

**Crap dammit! AH!**


	41. Never let you Go

**GOD! What a long irritating week filled with irritating people and DAMMIT! DX**

**But, thanks to some relaxing music and a few minutes of peace, I can find some time to update our story here :)**

**Also, I really do love you guys and think it's only fair :D**

* * *

Zim took deep breathes, pushing himself back into the seat as he shivered, warm tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry Dib…I'm sorry smeet…"

His body went numb as everything tensed to the point of breaking, the car going more and more forward. He turned, the door being flung open in a violent swing. Dib jumped in, Zim's eyes going wide.

Dib ripped the rope off his husband with seamlessly no effort and grabbed hold of him, "I'm not letting you go!"

Zim clung to him, both of them shutting their eyes.

But…

They weren't…moving.

They looked up and turned. There stood Gaz, Skoodge and Tak, even a few officers, holding onto the broken bumper of the car, struggling, "GET OUT!" Gaz yelled.

"HURRY!" The Irkens strained.

Dib looked at his lover, "We have one jump! Make it count!"

Zim nodded. They barely stood, Dib's foot resting on the edge of the seat outside the car. He pushed his entire self forward, Zim hanging onto him, as they propelled upwards. Dib reached out, trying to grab one of the broken metal pipes connected to the broken bridge alongside the car. His hand scrapped against it, his left arm being torn to shreds. He screeched, but managed to grab it at the last second, the back wheels of his car escaping the edge and plunging down into the waters below. Tak, Skoodge and Gaz hit the ground, their arms throbbing. The officers took deep relieved breathes, balancing on their knees.

Dib near yelled, trying to hold on. But his hand was slipping due to the blood covering it. Zim reached up just as the human let go, grabbing another one of the pipes, the two clinging to one another. No, they couldn't let it end like this.

Skoodge and Tak grabbed Zim's arm and yanked him up, grunting. Gaz helped pull her brother up, the two husbands lying down on the cold gravelly road. They all panted as the crowds behind them clapped in celebrations.

Zim threw himself at Dib, hugging him tightly as he shook. Dib held him, his eyes closing, "Sweetie…"

"I was so scared! I thought I was never going to see you again…" Zim howled, eyes wide in a furious panic.

Dib kissed him, keeping him close as his blood stained the alien's shirt, "I'm never going to let you go again! I'm so sorry!"

Skoodge and Tak sighed happily as their muscles ached, high fiving one another, "Nice job."

"Not too bad yourself," Tak admitted.

Johanna went running up to the two men, crying, "Uncle Zim! Uncle Dib!"

They grabbed hold of her and hugged her, "It's alright, Johanna. We're safe. The bad man won't be hurting any of us ever again."

Gaz stood before Keef, GIR stepping away from him for the moment. Keef smiled with a blood-filled grin up at Gaz, "Um…"

She yanked him up and began beating the crap out of him. The officers debated whether or not to stop her, but decided to leave her alone for a few minutes at least.

Zim and Dib looked at one another, Zim placing a hand on his stomach as he sighed, "I think we're ready to go home."

* * *

**Wel, he lived at least :) If I wrote this whil in the mood I was in, he would most likely be dead by now -_-**

**But, Zim and Dib are not out of the woods just yet :(  
Gonna have to wait to find out what's gonna happen next :O**

**See you guys soon :D**


	42. Damn all Humans!

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So busy! I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I would have wanted.**

**School has hit me sideways...along with a few other things...like what I think is love**

**MOVING ON ^^; We're not getting into that! BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"This is gonna hurt…a lot," Tak mentioned.

Dib held tightly onto Zim's hand as the alien quivered.

Tak held out Dib's arm, pouring stinging liquid over his blood dripping appendage. He grunted, gritting his teeth, muffled yelps being held behind them. She then grabbed hold of her new instruments. With needle and thread in hand, she pierced Dib's wounded flesh. The human screamed, Zim holding his hand tighter, rubbing his arm. Dib covered his face into Zim's chest as Tak continued, trying to make the stitching process as quick as possible. They had no drugs they could give the human, in the fear that his body would react negatively to Irken painkillers.

Zim, Dib and Tak were inside the parked off limo, about an hour away from the bridge, while Skoodge handed Tak equipment and wiped off dripping blood from the human's arm. Gaz and Johanna were seated in the driver's seat behind the window that separated the driver from the people in the back.

She had spent a fortune on this baby so she could at least arrive to her wedding in style and comfort. When she heard Zim had been kidnapped by Keef…with Dib's car, she had no choice but to agree to drive Dib (and Tak and Skoodge who had just arrived at this time to fetch Zim) to the alien in distress.

They needed to get away from the crowds of reporters and civilians that had gather themselves at the site of the smashed-up bridge so Tak and Skoodge could assess the damage done to her brother's arm, and to see how Zim was doing after his stressful ordeal.

She sat quietly in her seat, Johanna falling asleep on her lap. She brushed her hand up and down Johanna's back in a soothing manner to calm her scared little child down. Her poor daughter was still teary and had developed a case of the hiccups.

Gaz was thankful the window behind her seat was tinted at this point. She could her muffled screams through the fabric-lined wall, wondering if her brother was going to be okay.

Skoodge handed Zim a clean cloth, "Stick that in his mouth so he doesn't bite his tongue off, please."

Zim nodded nervously and carefully placed it in his howling husband's mouth. It was agonizing, seeing Dib in this much pain. Tak reported that none of the main nerves had been cut, but the injury needed to be sown up to reduce blood loss.

She was a very skilled Irken in terms of First Aid. She needed to be while trying to prove herself to the Tallest. She learnt a lot of basic and intermediate skills like fighting styles, equipment control and medical techniques needed to survive.

She reached the top of Dib's arm, the human's face covered in sweat and tears as his head pushed itself into Zim's chest further, the alien holding onto him tightly. Skoodge cut the thread and handed Tak the roll of bandage. She placed the edge on the human's wrist, and within a split second his arm was wrapped up tightly.

Dib spat out the cloth, gasping in pain filled breathes, Zim rubbing his head, "You're okay now, Dib. It's all over."

Dib's head relaxed slightly as he wheezed for air, laughing. Zim looked at him, "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

"I…I just realized…we have to buy a new c-car, don't we?" Dib smiled up at his husband.

Zim gave him a look, before shaking his head, laughing, "You've lost too much blood, Honey. You're losing it."

Dib gave a strange look, feeling that little kick against his stomach. He was lying practically on top of Zim. He placed his still functioning hand on Zim's stomach, sitting up, "Geez, are you al-alright, Sweetie? That was some kick."

Skoodge and Tak looked at one another as they began cleaning up the equipment. They had brought one of the medical kits with them when they came to fetch Zim…only to find he had been taken by Keef. They packed it in the limo, suspecting Zim needed a quick check while they headed home.

Zim gave his husband a weak smile, "I-I'm fine, Honey."

"Still, Zim. It would be safer for both you and the smeet to get a quick look over," Tak mentioned, "Skoodge, why don't you take Dib to the front of the car while I get Zim in order? We can then head off home…which I'm sure is about another two hours away." That idiot had taken them quite a distance away, hadn't he?

Dib looked at Zim in concern as the alien's grip got tighter, "But…I…I want Dib to…"

"I'll be right outside, Sweetie. I promise," Dib kissed his husband gently.

Zim looked at Dib, and nodded.

Skoodge helped Dib out carefully as Tak grabbed her computer and a few other doodads, looking over at the exhausted looking alien, "You look like you could use a good night's sleep, huh Zim?"

Zim sighed heavily, "I need a painkiller. I have a horrid headache and my back hurts."

Tak went to sit next to him, equipment in hand, "Well, those are never good signs, Zimmy."

Zim gave her a look. Why did she have to say that?

Dib sat on the boot of the car with his sister, Skoodge resting against the driver's seat as his legs hung outside the open door next to him. Johanna was asleep on the seat next to him, Dib's jacket wrapped around her.

Dib took a breath, his arm stinging. It felt like radioactive ants dancing along his skin. Gaz looked at him, "You going to be okay?"

Dib looked at her, giving a soft smile, "I should be. Thankfully, it's my left hand, so I'll still be able to write and such with no drawbacks anytime soon. Just…need to get my husband and myself home."

Gaz looked forward, the dark outstretch of road before them, "I spoke with the officer before we left. He assured me Keef is going to a mental ward for the rest of his life, so you won't be seeing him again."

"That's good to know, I guess," Dib let out in a sigh, his knees resting against his chest as he played with the edge of the bandage around his wrist.

Gaz's legs outstretched in front of her, her once white dress spreading across the bonnet. It was still warm, so the two were quite comfortable.

"Johanna…" Gaz started, stopping suddenly as she tried phrasing this correctly. Dib looked at her, "What about her? Is she okay?"

"She's…fine. She just…she told me what happened tonight while we were driving. And…" they both turned as Tak snapped in annoyance, jumping out of the back, "DAMN ALL HUMANS!"

Dib jumped off, a bit shaky, walking over to her as Skoodge got out of the driver's seat, "What's going on, Tak?"

"You have an asshole for a father, Dib!" Tak bitterly said, throwing her arms about her.

Skoodge gave a look, as did Dib, "What did he do?"

"Your father has locked me out of your home systems. Your entire systems, including Zim's Computer and yours; they've been shut off completely. He's hacked your network somehow!"

"He did what?!" Dib panicked. Gaz walked over to them, catching a few snipets of the conversation, "What does this mean?"

"It means…" Skoodge said solemnly, "We can't give Zim a full exam when we get home. And if the baby comes early, we have no way of getting that kid out of him. The equipment and programming are all in that computer."

"YOU IDIOT!" Gaz yelled at him, "You put all the equipment in the machinery!?"

"We still have a few things we could use, but Skoodge and I aren't trained enough to perform a C-Section. We got the Vortians to design the programming for us so all we had to do was put it in Zim's Computer."

They looked at Dib. He immediately shook his head, "I could never and would never operate on a family member, especially with one of my arms injured like this. If anything happened to Zim, or my child…regardless of whether or not it was my fault and doing…I just…you can't ask me to do that."

"Besides, Zim's just feeling stressed and sick. If we can keep him relaxed, the baby will be fine. You guys can fix the systems, surely?" Gaz mentioned, understanding her brother's feelings towards this matter at hand.

Tak shrugged, "Well, I guess we could work for the next day or so with what we have and try and get some of it to work. It is possible, definitely."

Zim emerged from the door, holding onto it with a paleness in his eyes, "Dib, Honey…"

Dib took a few steps towards him, a tugging in his stomach that was making him very worried. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, "What is it, Sweetie?"

Zim shut his eyes, looking very drain, "I'm very tired, Honey. I'm feeling miserable, can we please go home?"

Dib went over to him, holding onto his love with compassion, "Yes, Sweetie. We're going home right now, alright?"

Zim nodded, nuzzling his head underneath Dib's chin as he rested himself against the human, letting out a stutter-filled breath.

Dib looked at Skoodge and Tak with an inhuman desperation, "You start work tonight."

* * *

**This chapter actually ended differently with Zim's water breaking when he walked out of the car...but I remembered halfway through that there's someone we are forgetting about.**

**Remember, this event was aired on the news...meaning...we're about to receive an unexpected guest! :o**

**I shall returned very soon, fellow reviewers! THANK YOU ALL for the amazing support! The reviews and follows and favourites have been increasing as the days have been going on! :3 I REALLY appreciate it!**

**The images are taking some time as we are struggling to figure out what to draw. If you guys have any ideas, let us know ;)  
Have a good week **


	43. Last chance

**Sooooo busy! 0_o...but happy, nonetheless to be back updating.**

**While I am here, I have a favour to ask of ALL my reviewers and such...please :)  
I'm busy working on my latest art project that has to do with imagination and creativity and...blah, blah, blah :) Could you guys PM me or leave an answer in your review where you answer this one question: what is the one thing that reminds you of your childhood?**

**Thanking youz! The more answers I get, the faster the update :p **

**(yes, I am turning to bribery now...I am that desperate)**

* * *

"Damn it! Irk dammit! No! NO!"

Before she knew it, the whole motherboard was shaking violently just above her head. She pushed herself violently out of the way as the shards of metal slammed down on the floor of the interior of the systems.

Skoodge turned, flipping his goggles off as he watched Tak sit up awkwardly, "What happened?"

"Something not good," Tak grunted, giving the computer systems a dirty look, "You having any luck over there?"

Skoodge looked at the CPU in his oil covered digits, "If only. All these systems are completely wrecked. That virus was something else. Being able to actually physically fry a network?! That takes skill, especially for a human."

"Don't compliment him," Tak grumbled, going over to pull out a few wires now.

"Where are the others?" Skoodge sighed, going over to their ship in search of a new tool.

"Gaz is tending to the smeet. I believe she said she was putting her to bed or something strange like that. The Dib-monkey when I last saw him was doing the same with his smeet of a husband," she grinned.

Skoodge gave her a look, a little annoyed with that comment, "With Zim being in such a condition, I'm surprise you're still making jokes about him."

Her grin grew smaller, "What else can I do in a situation like this?"

Skoodge's annoyed look turned slack. He knew Tak used those jokes sometimes as a way to cope with stress. Her harsh comments were used just to cover up her own pain.

He looked down, "I just hope their smeet can hold on for us."

"You and me both," Tak looked away.

Gaz rested on her old bed with her brother's night gown dripping itself over her sheets, her daughter lying asleep on her. She was too tired to search for a proper evening attire and found moving around in her wedding dress a little difficult and uncomfortable.

Gaz fiddled with a little purple curl on her daughter's head, deep in thought. She really needed to sleep. It was bordering on 3am now.

But she just couldn't. She refused to sleep now. After everything that happened tonight. She just…couldn't come to terms with it.

She let out a breath, wondering how her brother and Zim were doing. They were very quiet. Dib went straight upstairs with the half asleep alien when the little worse for wear limo pulled up next to their household, taking him to their room. Apart from Dib coming out once to grab a few painkillers from the bathroom for himself, they hadn't emerged since.

She hoped they were both sleeping soundly together, wrapped up lovingly like she was now with her daughter.

But now that there was a persistent knocking at the door, she doubt they still were slumbering if they were.

Johanna's head lift slightly, her eyes barely opens as she looked around in a confused sleepiness, "Mommy?"

Gaz carefully moved the child onto the bed as she got up, "Stay here, my precious little piggy. Don't open this door no matter what you hear, alright?"

Her daughter looked at her mom in a worried fashion, but nodded.

Gaz walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She turned, noticing her half dead brother, still dressed in his now wrinkled beyond words suit, walking with her now as the two headed down the stairs.

"How's Zim?" she asked hoarsely, feeling exhausted now that she was mobile.

"Resting," Dib managed to say in a mumble, the drugs obviously having a slight effect on him, "He's been wiggling a lot in his sleep, but relaxing for the most part thankfully."

They made their way over to the front door, Gaz yawning slightly. Dib pulled the door open awkwardly, sighing.

They both jolted awake as they stared blankly at their visitor.

The Professor stood before the two, his expression confusing the two profusely. He looked…slightly concerned.

"Dad?" Gaz drew out in her escaping sentence, a bit bewildered now. Dib was just downright shocked, his voice now caught at the back of his throat.

"Are you two okay?" he asked straight away, concern even in his voice. It was subtle…but by the Gods, it was definitely there.

"Wha-why are you asking as that, dad? We're fine," Gaz continued, Dib and her nervously looking at one another.

"I heard about what happened tonight on the news. I saw your car hanging over the bridge, Dib. Regardless of the mistakes you've made in your lifetime, you're still my children and I needed to make sure you're both okay," Membrane stated in a formal fashion, putting all nurturing instincts to rest.

But uneasiness still loamed as Dib finally found his lost voice and began speaking to his dad in a neutral tone, "Keef kidnapped Zim and nearly got him killed tonight. Gaz and I are fine, Professor."

Dib could see a little sadness almost enter his father's face. Dib still wouldn't call him dad, "And?"

"And what?" Dib asked.

"Is that…is Zim alright?" Membrane almost sighed. It actually pained him to call Zim by name.

Dib gave a look, "He's a bit shaken, but is resting now upstairs. I don't think a confrontation with you in necessary right now, though. So please, just leave us be."

Gaz looked at Dib. She was surprised her brother was being so cold towards their father. She completely understood why, but from her all forgiving brother, this was quite the change.

Membrane nodded, "I'm not looking for one, Dib. I just came here to make sure you're both alright…and…"

Gaz and Dib watched him as he took a moment. Membrane looked back at them, "Gaz, Dib; I'm going to be leaving now with my facility on a mission to the moon. We're looking into building a colony up there while testing out a few new methods of sustainable living and electricity. I won't be back for about six years."

Dib and Gaz shared a glance, not expecting that.

Membrane continued, "I didn't want to leave things the way they were, son."

Dib gave a very interested look now, wondering if telling his dad he was going to be a grandfather had changed his mind all of a sudden, "And?"

"And, I came here this evening, Dib…to give you one last chance," Membrane nodded.

Dib's expression fell as Gaz's eyebrows rose in shock, "You what?"

"After seeing your car hanging over that bridge, I just realized that I needed to at least give you another chance. That a scare like that would knock some sense back into my son. I don't appreciate the decisions you've made, son. But you're still my son. What type of father would I be if I didn't at least grant you that much?"

Gaz noted how red Dib's cheeks were now going. She knew what was coming next.

Dib grabbed his father by the collar with his weak, still injured hand, his other up ready to 'knock some sense into him'! Gaz grabbed the shaking fist, trying to hold back her fuming brother, "Dib…!"

Dib gave her a glare, demanding her to stop it, "After everything that happened tonight, that's all you wanted to come here to do? To prove that you're a bigger ass then I realized?!"

"Dib, leave him! He's not worth it!" Gaz tried, trying in desperation to yank Dib's arms off the lab coat her father always wore.

Dib's grip weakened as they all looked up, hearing a feeble voice from upstairs, "Dib!"

Poor Zim was probably wondering where his husband had gone. He was still asleep when Dib had left him.

The drained looking doctor decided this fight wasn't as important now.

"Thank you for wasting _your_ last chance at having a relationship with this family, Professor. But I would appreciate it if you now left," Dib said firmly, a hard glare on his face.

He then turned, not even waiting for Membrane's reply as he stormed off to head back to bed.

The Professor simply let out a sigh as Gaz stared at her father in disappointment, "For a world-renowned genius, you are a complete idiot, dad."

He looked at her, not quite understanding that statement.

* * *

**Sigh, the professor is just...idiot X_X Men like him need to be SHOT! ANd quickly.**

**So yes, this is why Zim's water didn't break in the car like previously planned. It would have bugged me if I didn't add this!  
See you all soon! :D**


	44. It's going to be Alright

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!**

**It has been too long since an update, hasn't it? :( I do apologize for the latenessnessness. I was trying to help a flustering Tunica finish learning her work for her exam...the day before X_X**

**But all went well, and we are back in busyness! Hazaa!**

***I have to add this warning now, here, beforehand, like REALLY important: this chapter has a lot of...interesting detail in it...so yes, if you are grossed out, PLEASE STOP READING...***

**You have been warned.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! (this is the part I KNOW you've all been waiting for)**

* * *

Dib was so frustrated right now, it was unbearable. He tried not to stomp his way up the stairs but was finding it to be quite the challenge.

He looked up, seeing Zim resting himself against their doorframe, looking sick. His arms were folded and resting gently on his round stomach.

Dib walked over to him, a soft smile trying to cover up the anger and hurt he was feeling from now officially losing his father, "You okay, Sweetie?"

"Just got worried when I didn't see you lying next to me," Zim tried, looking drained the closer Dib got to him, "Is ev-everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was…" Dib didn't really want Zim stressing over this, "Gaz just wanted to make sure I was doing okay. Didn't mean to scare you."

Zim nodded as Dib stood by him, "Come, let's go back to bed. I think my two babies need some rest."

Zim tried smiling, closing his tired eyes, "You always thought you were so funny, huh?"

Dib gently kissed him on the cheek, "I like to believe I am."

Zim's face suddenly scrunched, Dib giving a look, "Sweetie? Come on, my jokes aren't that bad."

"N-no, it's not that," Zim let out, a hand resting on his stomach now, "B-bad cramp coming on."

Dib pulled Zim closer towards him. Zim rested his face against Dib's chest, his hands now around his stomach as he let out a soft groan, waiting for the cramp to pass. Dib rubbed his husband's aching back as the two stood in the doorway, cooing gently into the alien's drooping antennae.

"D-Dib…" Zim moaned into his husband's chest.

"I'm here, Sweetie. It's going to be alright," Dib tried, closing his eyes as he tried calming down himself. He knew Zim was probably feeling his rapidly beating heart now.

"I-I don't feel good…" Zim mumbled, his hands clenching to his black shirt. He had taken off his vest and formal shirt when they got home, throwing on a baggy black shirt while still leaving his black formal pants on.  
Dib pulled Zim away slightly, looking him over now. Worry was slowly turning into panic, "Do you want me to take you to the bathroom or something?"

Zim shook his head, letting out pain-filled breathes. His eyes were closed and he was hunching slightly. Dib recognized the signs but was praying he was wrong.

Gaz walked over to them, walking at a pace that made time almost stop. She looked at her worried brother, "What's going on?"

"Zim's having a bad cramp," Dib tried convincing himself, "Can you go downstairs and see how Skoodge and Tak are doing with the repairs?"

Gaz nodded, heading back down at a quicker pace. Dib led Zim into their bedroom, throwing off their blanket as Zim sat down on the blue sheet covered mattress.

Dib knelt before his husband, holding onto his hands as Zim took in a few breathes, "Dib… I'm…I'm worried now. Is…is the baby okay?"

Dib placed a hand on the alien's warm cheek, rubbing it, "Keep calm, Sweetie. Everything…everything's going to be okay."

"Dib," Zim struggled, looking at him. Something felt terrible in his back and lower stomach…as though something was pushing itself downwards, "Don't…lie. What's happening? This pain is incredibly. Some-something's wrong…"

Zim leant forward, grabbing his stomach as he cried out. Dib stood immediately, helping Zim down into a lying position on their bed now. Zim outstretched himself on the huge bed, trying to breathe as he covered his face with his hand. His legs kicked out against the sheets pathetically as his other hand dug itself into the sheets in an attempt to give some relief, "Dib…Dib…Dib…Agh! Help me!"

Dib felt sick, feeling a tight grasp of horror holding onto his chest. But he had to try and be calm. He had to be a doctor now.

Whether he liked it or not…their baby was coming.

He grabbed the pillows next to Zim and placed them underneath his head, helping Zim sit up a bit more. Zim was panicked now, staring at Dib in a hope that he would start blurting out answers.

But Dib was too focused right now to start having a fifty minute lecture on what childbirth entailed. He rushed out of their room for a moment, Zim breathing even more erratic, "DIB!"

Dib came back in as quickly as he had left, holding onto some fresh towels, "I'm here, Sweetie. I'm here. Stay calm. Everything's going to be alright."

"Stop saying that and do something!" Zim demanded, pushing his head back into the pillows, his hand back on his stomach as his legs raised themselves up, "Why is it hurting so much!?"  
Dib left the towels on the edge of their bed near his husband's legs, now going over to Zim. He held onto the hand on Zim's stomach, the alien shivering and looking at him.

Dib's fear was showing now as he tried explaining what was happening to Zim, "Sw-sweetie, the baby is coming…"

Before he could get more of that sentence out, Zim shot upright, nearly screaming, "What!? NOW!?"

"Zim…"

"Dib, no, no, NO,NO!" Zim tried, his hands trying to push himself off the bed, "It can't be…it's early! I'm not ready! Make it stop! Please!"

Dib helped Zim back down, holding onto his panicked love, "Zim, I can't. The baby's coming and we can't stop it…"

Zim's expression change as a contraction swept over him. He yelled out, his grasp over Dib's good hand nearly snapping the bones. Dib held in a grunt, but let out a muffled sentence, "Zim, don't scream, don't scream, it'll make it worse."

Zim gasped suddenly, blushing awfully. He and Dib looked down, a stain now spreading across the sheets as Zim's water broke. Dib shut his eyes, letting out short breathes himself. God, this could not be happening. It was happening so quickly. They weren't prepared for this! What were they going to do!?

Zim began huffing again in groans, looking at Dib, "I can't, Dib. I can't! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I'm here to help you, Zim. Trust me; you're going to be fine. Just listen to me and breath. Keep breathing, no matter what."

Zim was still flustered and wasn't sure what exactly was going on. But he had always trusted his husband in situations of panic and they had somehow gotten themselves through. Zim nodded slightly, blinking as a few tears dripped down his face.

Zim copied the breathing pattern Dib began showing him and tried keeping calm, a hand resting on his stomach, "That's it, Zim. Breathe deeply. It'll help ease the pain. Keep breathing."

Dib looked up, noticing his sister walk into their room, "They're not done yet but…" she stopped, noticing this scene. Her face went pale, "Holy crap."

"Gaz…" Dib was about to start, but his sister was already on the other side of the bed, going down onto her knees on their carpet, "How you doing, Zim?"

"Not-Not good," he said, his eyes closing as he continued breathing.

Dib gave a strange look, "Gaz?"

"Come on, Doc. Pick up the pace!" she nearly yelled at him, "You have medical kits in the household somewhere! Go grab them, quickly. Your kid's not going to wait for you to get your act together."

Dib was now in two states of shock, but complied. With Zim being calmed down and cared for, he could go grab the last few supplies he could think they'd need for this process.

They were too strapped for time for them to go get Tak and Skoodge for this. Dib had been counting the minutes now, and the contractions were quite close. They probably had been going on for hours now without Zim realizing they were the signs that his baby was coming.

They needed to deliver this baby now and then get the aliens to look over Zim and their child. This was going to be a very risky situation, but with time running out, they had no options left.

Dib came back in, holding one of his medical bags he kept in the study. It wasn't going to help much with delivering a child, but it had some equipment they could use in case complications occurred.

He flipped on the heater they kept in the room and placed the towels on it to help warm them up. He knew warm water would only sting Zim and probably even their child.

Zim grunted out as Gaz rubbed the hand she was tightly holding onto, "You're doing great, Zim. Keep breathing, you're almost there."

Dib positioned himself by Zim's legs as he carefully removed the black pants, taking a breath himself. He bit his tongue, holding back a frightened yelp, "Zim, you're fully dilated. You have to get ready now."

Zim looked over his stomach barely, his eyes half open, "Get ready for what?!"

"Now, Sweetie! Push!" Dib cried out, bracing Zim's knees to help support the alien.

Zim felt the pain grip hold of him. He gritted his sharp teeth together and instinct took over as he pushed downward, his husband coaching him on.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" The alien cringed, gasping.

"Keep going, Zim. You're doing great. Don't stop," Dib tried, reaching over to quickly grab the warm towel off the heater.

Zim tried once more, the pain growing now. He held back screams, remembering Dib mention it would make it worse. Gaz held his hand tightly, "That's it, Zim. Come on, come on!"

Dib was still finding that encouragement strange from his sister. What was up with her all of a sudden? Perhaps it was a sympathy thing.

She had already been through delivery once and he could only guess how that went.

Zim collapsed backwards, the contraction passing as he gasped in breathes, already feeling a new one coming on, "Horrible…this is horrible…Irk dammit, I can't do it."

"You're doing fine, Zim. Keep thinking about that beautiful baby girl we're going to see," Dib tried, grinning slightly.

"You-you mean boy, human!" Zim half smiled, seeing what Dib was trying to do with that statement. His face crumpled as this new wave became stronger now, "No, not a-again…I can't…please, not again."

"Don't say that, Zimmy," Gaz told him softly and firmly, "All that talk from you being the dictator of this house and you can't handle a little pain? Show us why you're so amazing."

He sat a little upright from his flat position on the bed and began pushing again, grunting in a soft cry. He wouldn't have complained about all the pregnancy pains if he knew this was coming.

He shook his head furiously suddenly, "AH! Oh Irk! Dib! God…I-I feel something!"

"It's the head, Zim. Keep pushing! You're doing amazingly, come on," Dib smiled, tears already running down his face.

Zim couldn't hold it back anymore and began yelling now, his hands clawing at the sheets.

He shivered violently as he moaned, the contraction easing slightly. Tears were running down his entire face and he's teeth were clenching. Dib looked up at the shaking alien. He didn't know how much more Zim could take.

He then looked back down, readying himself once more, "One more, Zim. One more big push. You have to try as hard as you can…"

Zim immediately shook his head, gasping through cold tears now, "I can't…I can't…Dib, please! I'm not ready for this…it hurts! Oh Irken Gods, it hurts! I can't be a parent! I was wrong…!"

Zim covered his face, howling out in muddled slurs, crying as hard as his voice would let him.

Dib looked at him, all comforting words catching in his chest. He couldn't speak, worry sealing his lips shut.

But Gaz immediately took over, grabbing hold of Zim's hands, looking at him with a look Dib was not familiar with on his sister's face, "Zim, you can do this."  
He looked at her as she continued, his cries lessening slightly, "What you did tonight…for Johanna…the way you told Keef to take you instead of her…that just proves that you are ready to be a parent. You are going to love that child, whether you realize it or not! Because you've been able to make sacrifices for the children you love!"  
Dib looked at his sister in awe. Now he understood why she was helping him. Zim swallowed, sweat covering his whole pale face, "She-she told you what I did?"

"That's why she was so upset when he took you. Zim, she loves you. And even if you'll never admit it, you love her back. You're ready for this," Gaz encouraged, holding his hand tightly. Zim began panting, his final contraction coming on, "Now push!"

Zim shot up, screaming as he pushed down as hard as he could, "AAAAAAAAAHHH! Dib, I'm gonna kill you for this…!" he managed to yell out.

"That's it, Zim! Keep going! Keep going! Push!" Gaz and Dib encouraged.

Zim's yells were heard throughout the house. Skoodge and Tak ran in finally, looking around in confusion.

Skoodge gave a shocked look and passed out just outside the door. Tak stood frozen, watching from the doorway.

Dib's expression froze as Zim's scream died down, a new yell filling the air. Zim gasped in the air through soft cries as Gaz rubbed his back, the alien leaning forward with his knees still up. Dib wrapped up the screaming child, Tak quickly handing him another towel from the heater to help wipe down the baby.

Dib brought out a pair of sterile scissors from the bag and carefully cut the cord. Tears were practically streaming down his face as he made his way over to the exhausted Zim.

He sat down next to him, carefully handing him their howling child.

The fatigued alien looked down, barely feeling the warm towels in his arms…and there they were. Screaming in all upsettedness.

Zim felt new tears enter his eyes as he smiled weakly at his new child, Dib holding onto the two of them in his arms, "They're…beautiful, Dib."

Dib laughed, "Stunning, Sweetie. We…we have a baby, Zim."

Zim managed to lift his head as the two kissed.

Gaz smiled at them both, feeling tears now entering her eyes. Zim looked back down, cradling the enfant as best he could, rubbing the howling child's antennae, "Shh, shh. It's okay, smeety. Everything's okay now."

Zim rested his head against Dib's warm and comforting chest, his eyelids falling shut, "D-Dib…"

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Dib said, looking down at his husband now, the baby calming down ever so slightly.

"I…I think I'm going to pass out now," he said in a calm tone, mumbling.

Dib gave a surprised look, before nodding, "I think you've earned it."

"Just…tell me, Dib."

"What?" Dib rubbed Zim's back gently.

"What is it?" Zim's eyes looked down at the smeet.

Dib's eyes lit up brightly, speaking through a broken voice filled with happy tears, "We…we have a healthy baby girl."

Zim smiled gently, before he finally drifted off.

* * *

**If you managed to get through that, I commend you...because it was not easy to write**

**But Awwwwwwwww :3 A little baby girl...big surprise :D**

**Alright, that's all for today. More updates shall follow soon-ish.**

**Just a side note or two. The cover of the next book is being put up today on DA. Please go check it out :D There's also a Journal entry over there that explains what's happening with the new story**

**Thanks all ;)**


	45. Blue Beauty

**I am having a freak out :O One more chapter after this...and Love and Marriage is OVER DX**

**But, thank you for the greatest support I have gotten so far for my stories, guys! RUBBER PIGGIES FOR ALL! :) **

**For those of you who are interested, we have started work on the next book. It is going well. We believe we are keeping them a little more in character...but don't quote me on that :D**

* * *

Dib lay on the couch in their lounge, staring at the cot in front of him, his new daughter sleeping soundly in it. She was wrapped tightly in the pink outfit Zim had chosen and about two blankets were kept over her. She was so tiny.

Dib was exhausted, and a bit dozy from the next dose of painkillers he had taken half an hour ago.

But he couldn't sleep now.

The recently awakened Skoodge and Tak had taken Zim downstairs to be examined by whatever equipment the Irken's had access to. Zim was very weak, had lost a bit of blood, and needed some rest. His body was never meant to be put through _that_.

Gaz was asleep on the small chair next to Dib, previously trying to keep an eye on her brother. They had spent a good couple of excited hours cleaning up the baby and dressing her up and cooing over the gargling new-born.

But she was tired as well and had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, at about a quarter past five.

Dib watched as his little girl wiggled every now and then in her blanket, making adorable chirps once in a while.

She was perfect. Something he knew Zim would be proud of. And the look in his husband's eyes when he first held her…Dib knew. He was so sure.

Zim was ready to be a parent now.

He sat up with a soft grunt, going over to the cot now. He stood and watched over her, thinking of what name they could possibly give her. That was one thing Zim and him hadn't discussed as of yet, huh?

Dib gave a small grin. Zim was going to be pissed he lost the bet.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Honey?"

Dib stood properly, turning. Zim was standing barely at the frame of the door leading into the kitchen. Dib smiled, rushing over to him, hugging him.

Zim flinched slightly, but embraced him. Dib pulled away, "Sorry, you must still be sore."

Zim gave a look, "A little."

He hit Dib violently on his okay arm. Dib bit his lip, holding in that yelp for his sister and daughter's sake. He looked at Zim, "Ow."

"That's about a 10th of what I felt today, thank you very much. I hope you realize that we are never ever having children again, Dib-monkey!"

Dib couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have his old husband back.

Zim looked away from Dib at the cot behind him. Dib turned, looking at his daughter. He held Zim's hand gently, leading him over to the crib.

The two stood by the slumbering baby, Zim looking down in amazement. There she was. His little angel.

He looked at Dib, giving a slight laugh, "Never thought I'd love something that caused that much pain."

Dib smiled at him, kissing Zim on the cheek, "You did wonderfully today, Zim. I've never been so proud."

Zim reached in, gently caressing her cheek, sighing. Dib looked at him, "Do you wanna hold her, Sweetie?"

Zim stood straight, looking very unsure, "I…I don't want to pick her up."

"Why? Because she's asleep?" Dib asked in curiosity. Zim said that in a very defensive manner; one that made Dib a little concerned.

"Not really," Zim said, a bit uneasy, "I…I don't want to pick her up or hold her incorrectly."

Dib reached down gently, picking up the sleeping child and carefully stood right next to Zim. Zim held out his arms as Dib stood behind him, gently placing the child in them. Zim looked down at the sleeping child, feeling that strange warmth from her against his chest. She was…beautiful. More beautiful than he imagined her to be.

Her skin matched that of a human, but with faint echoes of green. She had dark little locks on her head and four digits on each finger. She had two tiny straight antennae on her head, something Zim found very cute.

He felt a tear roll down his face, "What a beauty."

Dib smiled, "She gets that from you."

Zim laughed slightly, sniffing.

Dib continued, rubbing his husband's arms slightly, "I think…this is going to be a challenging adventure…but I think we can do it."

Zim looked at him, "What are we going to name her? She doesn't have a PAK, does she?"

"She didn't need one," Dib said, quite surprised, "Well, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, she's not a boy, so we can't name them after me."

Dib rolled his eyes, smirking.

They both looked down intensely as the baby yawned, her eyes opening for the first time. Dib felt butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Zim began blushing once more.

She stared at them, two stunning deep blue eyes eying her new parents in awe. Zim looked amazed. Never before had he seen such striking Irken eyes.

Dib felt a tear slip out as well now, his hand going under her head, "My God…"

"Sapphire…" Zim nodded.

Dib looked at him, "What?"

"Let's call her Sapphire."

Dib looked down at the Irken child, nodding, "Welcome to our crazy family, Sapphire."

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww :3 What a sweetie (3 We actually have the picture of her drawn out...I just kinda need to add some colour to it...which I will...some time in the nearby future :D**

**Well, will check you all soon ;) ONE MORE TO GO!**


	46. Be Thankful

**I can't believe it :( LAST CHAPTER GUYS! THIS IS IT! I checked the publication date last week. After five months, we are finally done :O Wow...just...wow :)  
As always, I just have to thank each and everyone of you guys for the most amazingness support EVER!**

**Really. Thank you :)**

* * *

~5 years Later~

"Dib, someone's at the door!" Zim yelled from the kitchen.

Dib walked down the stairway, going over to it.

He opened it in a swing, smiling, "Well, hello there."

"Hey Dib," Gretchen beamed, a very bulky looking man standing next to her, their young daughter being held by the hand, "This is Armand, my husband."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dib," he stuck out his hand. Dib shook it, trying to hold back a grunt. Geez, this guy was pure muscle, wasn't he? Gretchen did mention he was an officer in the air force or something weird like that.

"And this must be Marissa, huh?" Dib smiled at the little girl. She ducked behind her mom. Gretchen laughed, "She's a little shy."

"Aren't all kids?" Dib laughed. He looked down at her, "Well, Marissa, I have a little girl upstairs who's been dying to meet you. Do you wanna go say hello?"

The girl looked around, but emerged and nodded, "Okay."

She walked past him, running up the stairway.

"Come on in, lunch will be ready soon," Dib mentioned, leading them in.

Gretchen handed him a chocolate cake, "That's for dessert. I baked it myself."

"Looks lovely, thank you, Gretch."

He was about to close the door when he noticed another car pull up. He smiled as Zita got out, carrying a huge bouquet of bright red and white roses, "Hi Dib!"

She hugged him tightly, "Glad to see you could make it, Zita."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I got you these because I know how much you like white roses and Zim likes the red ones," she smiled.

"Thanks, he'll love them," Dib mentioned, taking them with his one free hand left, "You can relax in the lounge for a bit while I go sort out lunch."

"Sounds perfect," Zita smiled.

Dib left the cake on the counter as Zim stirred the sauce in the pan, "Has your sister arrived yet?"

"Nah, she's running a bit late. She'll be here," Dib mentioned, putting the roses in a vase.

They turned as the Sapphire ran in, "Mommy, daddy!"

Zim almost sighed to himself. He really never liked his daughter calling him _mommy_. He still couldn't figure out why his daughter called him that!

He wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Dib actually taught her to talk…and who was who.

Dib smiled, going down to her level, "What's up, my little princess?"

"Is there time for me to show Marissa the trampoline outside? Please, we'll be quick!" she begged.

"Sorry, Sapphire, but lunch is nearly ready," Dib frowned.

She pouted.

Zim looked at her, "But…if you hurry, you might be able to squeeze in about two bounces. But hurry!"

"YAY!" the little girl sang, running out.

Dib turned, folding his arms, "Must you do that?"

"Dib, I'd rather have her do the bouncing now before lunch than afterward. Besides, she'll work up an appetite."

Dib sighed, smiling. He hugged Zim from behind, "Whatever you're making, it smells really good."

Zim grinned at him, "You're not getting any until all the guests are here, Lover boy."

Dib cursed, pulling himself off in a fake disappointment, "Damn."

They looked up as the door leading to the basement opened up, "Finding parking in this place is a nightmare!"

The two husbands smiled as Skoodge and Tak walked in, their disguises already on, "Well, if it isn't the two fighter pilots of the Irken Armada. Surprised you could pull yourselves away from your hectic schedule, guys."

"Well, it is Thanksgiving. We can make time for family," Skoodge mentioned.

"Even the insanely bizarre ones," Tak muttered.

"Where's our little Irken? We brought her a few souvenirs from our last mission," Skoodge smirked.

"She's outside playing. Go say hi and then bring her in for lunch," Dib mentioned, grabbing a few plates from the cupboards.

Zim opened the oven, looking in at the nearly finished turkey, "Almost ready now."

He stood straight, but wobbled, holding his head in a daze. Dib turned slightly, looking at him, "You okay?"

"Got up to quickly," Zim grumbled, going over to check the vegetables.

There was a knock from the door. Dib gave a breath and went to answer it, hoping that was their last guest for the day.

Zim looked up at his leaving husband, a thoughtful look on his face.

Dib opened the door and smiled softly, "You're late."

Johanna handed Dib a container of gingerbread cookies as Gaz glared at him, "Yes, well. Traffic is a nightmare on Thanksgiving, you twit, so sue me."

She walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Sapphire came running as soon as she heard Aunty Gaz's voice, "Johanna!"

"Sapphire!" The two girls gave one another a huge hug.

"You have to see what Uncle Skoodge and Aunty Tak brought back for us! It's so cool," Sapphire said in excitement.

"No way!" Johanna said happily.

"Hey, hey, you can show her after lunch," Dib smiled at the two. They moaned loudly at him.

Everyone seated themselves at the dining room table, all the chairs being filled. The Turkey along with all the vegetables were being handed around as everyone dished.

Dib sat at the head of the table, Zim and his daughter on either side of him.

Once everyone had a little of everything, Gretchen pointed something out, "Shall we give thanks?"

"What?" Zim asked. He and Dib never really celebrated Thanksgiving before and he wasn't familiar with what they were supposed to be doing. He thought for a second it was Christmas when Dib asked him to make a Turkey for them.

Dib nodded, "I think that's a good idea. You can start us off Gretchen."

"Okay. I'm thankful for my new store, my lovely daughter and amazing husband. And to be spending the day with my friends," she nodded.

"I'll go next," Zita said. "I'm thankful for having my life back in order finally, to be spending the day with friends and family…and to have someone as amazing as Dib as my boss."

Dib blushed, smiling. Zim looked at him, "Boss?!"  
"You got promoted?" Gaz asked from the middle of the table.

Dib looked away, "I was planning to tell you guys at a later stage…but yes, I recently got offered the position of Chief of Medicine."

Everyone gave him a big clap. Zim gave him a nudge in the arm before kissing him slightly, looking rather annoyed, "Well done, Honey."

"Thank you, Sweetie," Dib nodded.

Zita gave him a wink, "Sorry for letting the cat out of the bag."

"What cat? You got us a cat too, daddy?" Sapphire asked. The others gave a slight giggle.

Dib smiled at her, "No, princess. That's not what she meant."

"Let's continue," Skoodge mentioned.

Gaz nodded, her turn now, "I'm thankful for my new job as CEO of my video gaming company, for my new home, and my same old family members."

"I'm thankful for mommy, Uncle Zim, Uncle Dib and my other alien family members," Johanna grinned.

Skoodge and Tak shook their heads at her, smiling.

"Your turn, _aliens_," Dib grinned.

"Well, I guess we're thankful for being here in the company of others, away from work. Thankful that we can spend some time with those that matter. We don't often get that opportunity," Skoodge humbly nodded.

Tak mumbled, "And we're thankful for the free food we're getting because of it."

Skoodge sighed as Zim snickered. She always knew how to ruin a moment, something they both unfortunately had in common.

"What about you, daddy?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, I'm thankful for my family and friends and how happy their lives have turned out. I'm happy for the wonderful life I now have with my family. My amazing husband, Zim, who stuck by me and I stuck by him through all the good and bad." Zim grinned at him. Dib looked at his little girl, "And I'm happy for our little miracle daughter, Sapphire who helped complete my perfect family."

"Thank you daddy. Love you too," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Dibby," Zim kissed him on the other cheek.

The others gave a slight laugh.

"And you, Mr Zim?" Dib asked, looking over at his husband.

Zim gave a thoughtful look, "I guess the things I'm most thankful for are…second chances and…new beginnings."

They all nodded at this, some understanding his meaning better than others.

Johanna pulled her mom's arm, "Can we eat now?"

Zim and Dib laughed, "Yes, please eat everyone! I don't want the food to get cold. Dig in!"  
Everyone clapped and began tucking in, enjoying the delicious food before them.

Tak and Skoodge attempted to try and eat what they could, but all in all, everything was going down pretty well.

Zim stood up for a moment, the family looking at him. Dib placed a hand on his arm, "What's wrong?"

"Just want to make sure the stove is off. You continued eating," Zim mentioned, leaving the room.

Dib gave a look. Zim was acting a little odd today. He knew the stove was off…

Dib stood as well. Gaz looked at him, "And now? What is with you two?"

"I think we forgot another bottle of wine. Don't worry about us, continue," Dib smiled.

He opened the door leading into the kitchen. Zim was standing over the counter, his hands resting on them as he sighed. He shot up and looked at Dib, "What's up, Honey? Did I forget something?"

"No, but you're not telling me something, Sweetie," Dib mentioned, walking over to him.

Zim gave him a look, "Like you're one to talk."

"Is this about the hospital thing? I didn't tell you guys because they're still looking over my records to make sure I'm qualified."

Zim shook his head, "It's nothing, Dib. Go back to the dining room; your food is getting cold."

Dib grabbed Zim's hand, pulling him to face him, "Sweetie, don't keep things from me. You can always talk to me."

Zim bit his lip slightly, "Dib, this really isn't a good time to discuss stuff like this. We'll chat tonight."

"You've been acting off for the past two weeks now and have yet to tell me what's been going on, always changing the subject or telling me you're too tired to talk to me. What are you worried about? Whatever you did, I'm sure I'll be understanding," Dib smirked, holding his husband's hands.

"It's not something I did…" Zim pulled away, before he got a dizzy look, "Oh Irk…everything's…spinning…"

He grabbed hold of Dib as he almost slipped forward, Dib holding onto him tightly in shock, "Whoa! Zim!"

Zim wasn't faking it. Dib could feel Zim's muscles go weak suddenly.

Dib helped him over to the small table, sitting his husband down, "Zim? Are you okay?"

Zim nodded, holding his lowered head, "F-Fine, just…a bit woozy."

Dib went down to one knee, looking up at his husband, "Zim, please. I'm starting to worry now, what's going on?"

Zim looked at him, before sighing, "Alright."

Zim held Dib's hands and placed them on his lap in front of them, "Dib…you know how a few weeks ago, we went out for our 10th anniversary?"

"Yes, I remember this. We went to dinner, then to the theatre – where you promptly fell asleep during the performance…" Dib smirked at him.

Zim nodded, "And then we went to our park and chatted and we kissed…?"

"Yes," Dib smiled, "A little bit of making out by our bench, I still remember this."

"And then we came home and…'stuff' happened?" Zim blushed.

Dib laughed, "Oh yes, I definitely remember the 'stuff'. And?"

Zim looked away, still blushing, "Well…the stuff kinda…did stuff to me."

Dib looked at him, then looked away, slightly confused.

He then snapped back to Zim, something entering his mind. No…he couldn't mean…?

"But…Zim…we used protection!" Dib mumbled over to him.

"Yes, well, it didn't work out very well, did it?" Zim sighed, giving the human a look.

Dib stood, his face blank. Zim stood now as well, "I'm sorry, Dib…I didn't know when to tell you or how to tell you, but…"

"We're…we're going to be parents again?" Dib half smiled, turning back to his husband.

Zim frowned, "Yeah."

Dib hugged him tightly, this being something Zim wasn't expecting, "You're happy about this?"

Dib smiled, "Of course. Unless…you're not?"

"No, no, it's just…well, I didn't enjoy it very much the first time, if you don't remember," Zim sighed.

Dib kissed him, "I'll try and make it better for you this time, then."

Zim smiled, embracing his husband for a moment, "You'd better."

Gaz walked in, giving them a look, "I knew you two were in here doing other things besides checking stoves and bringing wine."

She noticed how bright Dib had gone. She gave a smirk, "What did you do to my brother, Zim?"

Zim looked at him. Dib smiled at Gaz, "He's…given me a new thing to be thankful for, sis."

* * *

**Seeing as Thanksgiving was...last weekend, right? :/ My bad, we don't actually have Thanksgiving here, so...yeah**

**Decided a festive one would be nice (3 And it's a nice way to end off the story, huh? **

**Well, that's it DX But, I have good news. College Drop-Outs is finally back in check (sorry for the confusion. Please go read my DA Journal for further info on what's happening)**

**And, with permission from Tunica (like I needed it), I will also be posting a few really sweet mpreg stories that takes the form of one many novel. It's gonna be awesome.**

**So, I guess this is it for the moment. College Drop-Outs should start publication either next week or the week after (we've got a break for now, so all covers and celebration pics can be done now) and yeah.**

**Till then, see you guys later :P**


End file.
